Severus Snape
by Tiziana-9
Summary: Eine altbekannte Geschichte aus Severus Snapes Blickwinkel erzählt... / aktueller Stand: September 1991 bis Mai 1996  *BIS AUF WEITERES UNVOLLENDET*
1. 1991 Part I

_Hallo liebe FF-Leser(innen),_

_dieses Mal erwartet euch kein Rätsel, sondern eine hochdosierte Dosis Severus Snape. Die Episoden fügen sich chronologisch in den bereits vertrauten Handlungsrahmen ein und setzen deshalb (sehr gute) Kenntnisse der Bücher voraus.  
><em>

_Viel Freude beim Lesen!_

* * *

><p><em>* Die Rechte an allen bekannten Hogwarts-Szenarien und Charakteren liegen bei J.K. Rowling.*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1 - 1991  Part I**

_September 1991_

Die Große Halle bot einen überwältigenden Anblick. Einige der Neuankömmlinge waren entzückt stehengeblieben und ließen ihre Blicke über die unzähligen Kerzen und den Sternenhimmel schweifen, der über ihren Köpfen schwebte. Professor McGonagall gewährte der staunenden Gruppe Erstklässler einen kleinen Augenblick, bevor sie Kurs auf den Sprechenden Hut nahm.

Severus Snape hatte kein Auge für die Schönheit seiner Umgebung. Selbst das laute Geschnatter an den Haustischen zog heute ungehört an ihm vorüber. All seine Sinne konzentrierten sich auf eine einzige Stelle im Raum, an der ein kleiner schmächtiger Junge mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren stand. Die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater war frappierend.

Der Sprechende Hut begann sein Lied und Severus Snape strich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Vor zehn Jahren hatte er dem Leiter dieser Schule geschworen, Lilys Sohn zu schützen. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, ohne Trauer und Selbsthass an damals zurückzudenken.

Als der Name seines Patensohns erklang, sich der platinblonde Schopf aus der Menge der Schüler löste und der Hut kurz danach den Namen seines Hauses rief, seufzte Snape innerlich. Diese Sortierung war das unvermeidliche Resultat von Dracos Entwicklung, die seit Jahren den vorhersehbaren Weg genommen hatte. Er war darauf vorbereitet, dass Draco seinem Vater nun über jede Bewegung in Hogwarts Bericht erstatten würde.

Nicht nur der Schutz von Potter, auch der bewusste Kontakt zu Malfoy gehörte zu den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die Dumbledore vor einem Jahrzehnt getroffen hatte. Lucius Talent, sich aktuellen Gegebenheiten anzupassen und zu verschleiern, wo seine Loyalitäten lagen, machten ihn zu einem gefährlichen Mann. Aber Snape fragte sich mit jedem verstrichenen Jahr, ob die Vermutung des Schulleiters, dass sich Malfoy eines Tages erneut im Kreise des Dunklen Lords profilieren könnte, noch zeitgemäß war.

Snape verabscheute die Pflichtbesuche in Malfoy Manor. Lucius Frau übertraf ihren Mann noch an Blasiertheit und Arroganz. Sie hatte allerdings einen schwachen Punkt, den er kannte und der gerade unter Applaus am Slytherin-Tisch Platz nahm.

Wenige Minuten später wurde Harry Potter aufgerufen. Severus Snape verfolgte mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen, wie der Junge mit unsicheren Bewegungen zum Sprechenden Hut ging.

Seine Liebe zu Lily war nie erloschen, obwohl sie sich von ihm abgewandt und James Potter geheiratet hatte, dem die Welt zu Füßen lag, der sein Umfeld durch gutes Aussehen und Unbekümmertheit in seinen Bann zog, dem einfach in den Schoß gefallen war, was sich andere mühsam erkämpfen mussten. Doch es war nicht James, der heute hier saß und die Sortierung seines Sohnes mitverfolgte. Es war nicht James, der jetzt als Professor in Hogwarts einer weiteren Generation gegenüberstand.

Snape stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und beobachtete, wie der Hut dem Kind über die Ohren rutschte, bis gerade noch die Augen hervorschauten, während seine Gedanken wieder abschweiften. Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren durch Selbstdisziplin, Verzicht und harte Arbeit den Respekt verdient, den man ihm während seiner Schulzeit verweigerte, während Potter seit nunmehr zehn Jahren unter der Erde ruhte und der Verräter Black in Azkaban langsam, aber sicher den Verstand verlor.

Der Hut wackelte hin und her, traf jedoch keine Entscheidung. Die Stille in der Halle war nun so absolut, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Dumbledore fuhr sich mehrfach mit den Händen durch den langen Bart, ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass auch er irritiert war.

Als der Hut endlich „Gryffindor" rief, entlud sich die Anspannung in der Großen Halle in donnerndem Applaus und Albus Dumbledore nickte lächelnd.

* * *

><p>Eine Viertelstunde später legte Minerva McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut beiseite und nahm neben Snape Platz. „Ich möchte wissen, wieso es so lange gedauert hat", murmelte sie. „Seine Eltern waren beide in Gryffindor, auch seine Großeltern…"<p>

„Dennoch gab es schon Ausnahmen", meinte Dumbledore. „Ich gestehe, dass meine Vermutung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor schwankte."

„Slytherin?", schnappte Professor McGonagall ungläubig. „Wir sprechen von Harry Potter, der einen der dunkelsten Zauberer nicht nur abwehrte, sondern ihn brach."

„Eben", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagalls Blick wanderte zwischen dem Schulleiter und Snape hin und her.

„Abgesehen davon wissen Sie so gut wie ich, dass das Haus Slytherin nicht nur dunkle Zauberer hervorbringt, Minerva", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint", entgegnete sie ungehalten.

Snape warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu. Dumbledore hatte mit ihm die Möglichkeit besprochen, dass Potter in sein Haus sortiert werden könnte. Auch zwischen den Slytherin-Eltern hatte es schon lange vor Potters Schulantritt erhitzte Debatten gegeben. Die meisten vertraten die Meinung, dass Potter als Bezwinger ihres Herren der Zugang zu Slytherin verwehrt werden müsste. Aber einige waren der Überzeugung, dass Potter den Todesfluch überlebt hatte, weil der Dunkle Lord in seinem Körper weiterexistierte und dass man ihm einen Ehrenempfang in Slytherin bereiten sollte. All diese Diskussionen hatten sich nun glücklicherweise erledigt. Potter war in Gryffindor.

Der Lärm in der Großen Halle nahm ohrenbetäubende Ausmaße an, als das Essen auf den Tischen erschien. Snape ignorierte den neuen Verteidigungslehrer, der ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollte und ließ seine Augen zum Gryffindortisch wandern. Potter wirkte, als hätte man ihn unerwartet ins Paradies versetzt, während der Rothaarige neben ihm Berge auf seinen Teller schaufelte, als würde er in seinem Leben nie wieder in die Nähe von etwas Essbarem kommen.

Snape registrierte, dass fast alle rundum Potter mehr oder weniger verstohlen anstarrten. Es würde vermutlich nicht lange dauern, bis er selbstgefällig wie ein Gockel durch die Schule spazierte, um sich in seinem Bekanntheitsstatus zu sonnen und wie sein Vater einen Tross von Fans hinter sich herzuziehen. Eine Welle des Hasses überrollte ihn beim Gedanken an James. Es war beklemmend, in welcher Intensität Potters Ankunft seine Vergangenheit wiederbelebte. Genau in diesem Moment traf ihn der Blick des Jungen. Snape hielt den Blickkontakt, bis sich Potters Gesicht plötzlich verzog und seine Hand zur Stirn wanderte.

Es war das zweite Mal in zehn Jahren, dass Severus Snape die Umrisse der blitzförmigen Narbe erblickte.

* * *

><p>„Und? Wie ist Ihr Eindruck? Es wäre natürlich einfacher für Sie gewesen, wenn ihn der Hut in Ihr Haus sortiert hätte." Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem hohen Sessel zurück und betrachtete ihn über den Rand seiner Brille. „Setzen Sie sich doch."<p>

Severus Snape ignorierte die Aufforderung und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters stehen. „Er wird angestarrt wie ein goldenes Kalb"

Dumbledores Augen funkelten verschmitzt. „Der Reiz des Neuen verfliegt. Lassen Sie einige Zeit ins Land gehen, die ihm den Nimbus des Übermenschlichen nimmt. Die anderen Schüler werden bald entdecken, dass er ein Kind ist wie sie selbst…"

„Ich widerspreche", unterbrach der Tränkemeister schroff.

Dumbledore runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Er überlebte als Einziger den Todesfluch. Potter wird nie wie alle anderen sein."

Anscheinend hatte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn der Schulleiter wirkte nun nachdenklich. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass man sich in absehbarer Zeit an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt, während auch er die neue Umgebung von Hogwarts als neues Zuhause betrachtet. Er hatte im Haus seiner Tante nicht viel zu lachen."

„Was er allein Ihnen verdankt", entgegnete Snape in vielsagendem Ton. „Unzählige Zaubererfamilien haben sich damals um ihn gerissen."

„Seine Familie war der sicherste Schutz, den ich Harry anbieten konnte."

„Hogwarts wäre ein ebenso guter Schutz gewesen", erwiderte Snape herausfordernd. Er hatte Dumbledores Entscheidung nie verstanden, Lilys Sohn ausgerechnet ihrer abscheulichen Schwester auszuliefern. Wem nützte die Macht des Blutes, die Dumbledore so oft und gern beschwor, wenn sie einen Menschen jeglicher Lebensqualität beraubte und ihn zum Fußabtreter seiner Umwelt machte? Severus Snape kannte Petunia Evans. Und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was ein unerträgliches Familienumfeld bedeutete.

„Hogwarts?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Das Schloss, in dem wir uns gerade befinden." Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wieso haben Sie ihn nicht hierher geholt?"

„Sie wissen, dass das Hogwartsgelände erst ab dem 11. Lebensjahr betreten werden kann. So sehr ich den Umstand begrüßen würde, die Schüler früher zu unterrichten, so war dies nicht im Sinne der vier Gründer."

„In besonderen Fällen – und ich nehme es als gegeben an, dass Potter der Inbegriff eines besonderen Falls ist – können sich auch jüngere Kinder in Hogwarts aufhalten", hielt Snape dagegen.

„Nur, wenn ein Elternteil oder ein Vormund hier lebt."

Snape sah Dumbledore verständnislos an. „Und weshalb sind Sie nicht sein Vormund geworden, wenn Ihnen so viel an ihm liegt? Im Schloss hätte er schon früher sämtlichen Schutz genießen können, den die Schule ihren Bewohnern bietet."

Dumbledore schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Auch für Vormundschaften in Hogwarts gibt es strikte Altersgrenzen, die von Rowena Ravenclaw festgelegt und von den anderen Gründern bestätigt wurden. Nicht nur ich, auch einige Kolleginnen hätten den Jungen gern zu sich genommen. Aber bedauerlicherweise erfüllten damals nur Sie die Bedingungen dafür. Selbstverständlich war uns allen klar, dass diese Option nicht in Frage kommt."

Severus Snape bereute bereits, dass er überhaupt auf Dumbledores Kommentar angesprungen war.

Albus Dumbledore stand auf. Die beiden Männer hatten ungefähr die gleiche Größe, doch in dem Moment wirkte es, als würde der Ältere den Jüngeren um einige Zentimeter überragen. „Behalten Sie Harry im Blick, wie Sie es mir versprachen."

Snape deutete eine ironische Verbeugung an. „Selbstverständlich. Ich werde aufpassen, dass er sich nicht beim Spielen innerhalb dieser – ah - so gefährlichen Mauern verletzt…"

„Hören Sie damit auf, Severus. Sie wissen, dass nicht Hogwarts die Gefahrenquelle für Harry Potter darstellt, sondern Voldemort."

„Bei allem Respekt, Dumbledore, es hat in den vergangenen zehn Jahren keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass der Dunkle Lord noch lebt", entgegnete Severus Snape ruhig. „Und selbst wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, besitzt er keine Kräfte mehr."

„Und was verschafft Ihnen diese Gewissheit?" Dumbledore griff in die Schale auf dem Tisch, wickelte ein Bonbon aus und hielt sie Snape hin.

Der Tränkemeister betrachtete den Inhalt unwillig, bevor er weitersprach: „Zehn Jahre, Dumbledore – und kein Zeichen von ihm. Er war niemand, der unnötig Zeit verstreichen ließ."

„Vielleicht hat er keine andere Wahl. Ich nehme die neuen Gerüchte um sein Überleben sehr ernst, so lange nicht der Beweis für das Gegenteil erbracht ist", entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich und öffnete die Tür. „Sollten sich meine Befürchtungen als unnötig herausstellen, umso besser. Aber bis dahin gilt unsere Vereinbarung."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape öffnete das große Paket, das mehrere Eulen zugestellt hatten. Danach ergriff er einige Behälter aus dem Regal vor ihm und begann, sie präzise auf dem Tisch anzuordnen, bevor er den Inhalt des Pakets entnahm und sie nacheinander auffüllte und zurückstellte. Schritte aus der Ferne signalisierten, dass die Erstklässler unterwegs waren. Der Lärm schwoll an. Es wurde Zeit.<p>

Die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass die erste Unterrichtsstunde mit neuen Schülern entscheidend war. Darin wurde der Grundstein für die kommenden Jahre gelegt, das Fundament für Respekt, Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration. Er verdeutlichte den Schülern von vornherein unmissverständlich, was in seinem Fach von ihnen erwartet wurde und dass sie bei Faulheit und Unaufmerksamkeit nicht mit Nachsicht rechnen durften. Das Niveau der Neuankömmlinge sank von Jahr zu Jahr, dachte er verächtlich. Kaum jemand schien noch zu begreifen, wie gefährlich der Umgang mit manchen Tränken und Zutaten war. Die wenigen Schüler, bei denen der Unterricht Früchte getragen hatte, konnte er an beiden Händen abzählen. Severus Snape nahm seinen Umhang und verließ den Raum.

Der Lärm verstummte, sobald er erschien. Ein fast unsichtbares Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Er kannte die Legenden, die sich um ihn rankten. Ihm tanzte niemand auf der Nase herum, ein Umstand, der ihm die Lehrverpflichtung erträglicher gestaltete, die ihm Dumbledore aufzwang. Sein Blick schweifte über die Bankreihen. Als er Potter erblickte, schienen plötzlich zwei Jahrzehnte seines Lebens wie weggewischt. Genau dort hatte auch James gesessen und seine Attacken auf ihn gestartet. Das Déjà-vu kam so unerwartet und heftig, dass er sich mit einem unwirschen Ruck seines Kopfes abwandte. Erst als seine Hände das glatte Holz des Lehrerpults berührten, fand er in die Gegenwart zurück.

Er war nicht mehr der gehänselte Außenseiter. ER hatte jetzt die Macht in diesem Raum.

Sämtliche Augenpaare hingen gebannt an ihm, während er bei seinem üblichen Vortrag an die Neulinge mit langsamen Bewegungen durch die Reihen schritt. Er kostete die Zufriedenheit über diese Wirkung aus - bis zu dem Moment, als er an Potter vorbeikam. Lilys Augen schauten ihn an, aus dem verhassten Gesicht seines früheren Widersachers. Eine weitere Flut von Erinnerungen brach über ihn hinein, stärker noch als die erste.

Snape war wie paralysiert, er konnte sich nicht von diesen Augen losreißen. Er verspürte den Zwang, Potter zu verletzen, ihn dafür zu bestrafen, dass er ihm das antat. Er vergaß sein Umfeld, schoss eine Frage nach der anderen in der Gewissheit ab, dass das Kind sie nicht beantworten konnte. Es gab nur noch Potter und ihn. Er wollte ihn bloßstellen. Erst der Anblick einer Schülerin, die auf und ab hüpfte und mit ihrem Arm fuchtelte, brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

Der Rest der Stunde war eine Tortur und er verlor mehrmals die Geduld. Longbottoms Sohn brachte es fertig, schon in der ersten Stunde im Krankenflügel zu landen.

Noch nie in all den Jahren hatte sich Severus Snape das Läuten der Schulglocke sehnlicher herbeigewünscht als an diesem Tag.

* * *

><p>Snapes lange trainierter Gleichmut wurde in den darauffolgenden Wochen auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ein kleiner Junge ihn so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Nur in den Momenten, in denen es ihm gelang, Abneigung und Verachtung in die grünen Augen zu bringen, kam er besser mit der Situation klar. Dann verlor sich die Ähnlichkeit mit Lilys vertrautem Blick und er sah nur noch das Gesicht seines damaligen Widersachers. Potter hielt sich genauso wenig an die Schulregeln wie sein Vater. Snape hatte schon bald die Nase voll von seinen Eskapaden. Und damit nicht genug: Seit dem Einbruch bei Gringotts musste das Kollegium auch noch viel Zeit darauf verwenden, den Stein der Weisen in Hogwarts zu sichern.<p>

Snapes Laune sank weiter, als ihm seine Kollegin beim Essen etwas von der Seite zuflüsterte. „Potter wird WAS?" Er schob seinen Teller weg und starrte sie konsterniert an.

„Harry Potter wird dem Gryffindor-Team als Sucher beitreten", wiederholte Minerva McGonagall und das zufriedene Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, unterstrich nachhaltig, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Potter ist Erstklässler", stellte Snape fest.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin seine Hauslehrerin, falls Ihnen dieses Detail entfallen ist."

„Es gibt keine Schulregel, die Erstklässlern das Eintreten in die Quidditch-Mannschaft erlaubt", fuhr er mit versteinertem Gesicht fort.

„Es gibt keine Schulregel, die Erstklässlern das Eintreten in die Quidditch-Mannschaft verbietet", konterte sie.


	2. 1991 Part II

**Kapitel 2 - 1991 / Part II  
><strong>

_November 1991_

Severus Snapes Hoffnung, von seiner Aufpasserrolle entbunden zu werden, war endgültig verflogen, nachdem sich Potter und seine Freunde am Halloween-Abend mit einem ausgewachsenen geifernden Troll in einer Toilette verschanzt hatten. Kurz nach Mitternacht teilte ihm ein Porträt in seinem Wohnraum mit, dass ihn der Schulleiter zu sprechen wünsche. Snape starrte ungläubig auf die alte Wanduhr, bevor er seinen Zauberstab ergriff und die Wendeltreppe emporeilte.

Dumbledore schritt in seinem Büro auf und ab, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. „Der Stein ist nicht sicher. Wir müssen die Schutzmaßnahmen verstärken."

Snape nickte. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass der Troll als Ablenkungsmanöver gedacht war. Aber von wem? Wie ist er ins Schloss gelangt?"

„Das versuchen Minerva und Filius gerade herauszufinden. Ein Troll dieser Größe manifestiert sich nicht aus dem Nichts."

„Quirrell schlich im 3. Stock herum, als alle anderen Kollegen den Kerker durchkämmten."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht wollte auch er sich nur vergewissern, dass niemand die Situation ausnutzt."

„Vielleicht", sagte Snape. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore keine bloßen Verdächtigungen gelten ließ. Aber er nahm sich vor, den Verteidigungslehrer in den nächsten Tagen im Blick zu behalten.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, ab morgen weitere Tränke zu brauen, die den Stein schützen und auch Harry und seinem unmittelbaren Umfeld noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, bis wir die Sache aufgeklärt haben. Das Kollegium ist bereits informiert, mir alle außergewöhnlichen Vorkommnisse zu melden."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape erhöhte die Hitze unter dem Kessel und beobachtete, wie die Flüssigkeit kleine Blasen bildete. Dieser Trank war der heikle Part des Rätsels, das er sich zum erweiterten Schutz des Steins ausgedacht hatte.<p>

Wenige Meter neben ihm ertönte ein Gähnen und kurz darauf ein Fluch. „Autsch."

Snape sah auf. Der rothaarige Drittklässler hielt einen Finger in die Luft, von dem ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut hinab lief, während er fieberhaft in seinen Taschen kramte. Man konnte nie sicher sein, welcher der Zwillinge tatsächlich zum Nachsitzen auftauchte, aber er hatte seine eigene Methode entwickelt, sie auseinanderzuhalten.

„Unterste Schublade rechts", sagte Snape und wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu, dessen Blasen inzwischen größer geworden waren.

George Weasley zog aus der Sammlung von Papiertaschentüchern, die exakt übereinander gestapelt waren, eins heraus und wickelte es um den Schnitt an seinem Finger.

„Muss ich weiterschnippeln?", fragte er und hielt seine Hand wie ein Schwerverletzter hoch.

„Sie sind in der Lage, einen einfachen Heilzauber zu sprechen", sagte Snape, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Wenn Sie die restlichen acht Wurzeln geschnitten haben, können Sie gehen."

George stöhnte und murmelte etwas, das in Snapes Ohren wie „Sadist" klang.

„Ich empfehle Ihnen außerdem, exakt zu arbeiten, sonst werden es weitere fünf", fügte er daraufhin hinzu und füllte die kochende Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in eine dicke Glaskruke um. Er konnte den Trank erst in ein paar Stunden austesten, doch Snape hoffte, dass das Resultat seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. In den nächsten Tagen würde er auch noch alle Hände voll damit zu tun haben, in seinem Klassenraum und in den Pausen für Disziplin zu sorgen. Das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison stand unmittelbar bevor und damit der übliche Ausnahmezustand an der Schule.

* * *

><p>Am Spieltag herrschte schon beim Frühstück ohrenbetäubender Lärm, der sich auf Snapes Weg zur Tribüne noch steigerte. Früher war Quidditch auch für ihn eine Flucht aus dem Schulalltag gewesen. Auf dem Besen hatte er sich frei und unbeschwert gefühlt – bis ihm James Potter und seine Kumpane auch diese Freude nahmen, dachte er bitter, während er seinen grün-weißen Schal fester band. Natürlich wurde seine Anwesenheit bei jedem Spiel erwartet und an Tagen wie heute auch eine gehörige Portion Hauspatriotismus, die seinen Status als Slytherin-Oberhaupt untermauerte. Erfolge und Misserfolge einer Quidditch-Mannschaft waren nicht nur in Hogwarts ein Maßstab für Ansehen und Respekt. Sie besaßen in der ganzen Zaubererwelt geradezu politische Qualitäten.<p>

Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete seine Slytherins in der Luft. Die Mannschaft war bekannt dafür, bei der Auswahl der Spieler bevorzugt auf Größe und Stärke zu setzen und der Pokal war ihnen mehrere Jahre in Folge sicher gewesen.

Minerva McGonagall neigte sich zu ihm. „Sehen Sie, warum ich Harry in das Team aufgenommen habe?"

Seine Augen suchten Potter und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Weil er seinen Besen nicht beherrscht?", fragte er spöttisch. Der jüngste Sucher aller Zeiten, die Hogwarts-Berühmtheit, hampelte ungelenk an dem Stück Holz und blamierte sich öffentlich. Die Existenz ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit war vielleicht doch nicht ganz so abwegig.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht", murmelte Professor McGonagall irritiert. „Harry ist normalerweise sehr souverän auf seinem Besen."

Ein Slytherin-Mädchen lachte schrill auf. Snape drehte sich gereizt in ihre Richtung. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Quirrell, der einen Ausdruck höchster Konzentration trug. Snape stutzte und folgte seinem Blick zum Spielfeld. Potter hing mittlerweile mit einer Hand am Besen, der wilde Sprünge auf und abwärts vollzog. Seine Kollegin hatte Recht, hier ging etwas Merkwürdiges vor. Snape verlor keine Zeit, er fixierte das Kind und murmelte dann einen Schutzzauber.

„Feuer!" Jemand schrie, hinter ihm entstand Unruhe und Snape sah, wie eine Flamme am Saum seines Umhangs aufloderte und gierig nach oben züngelte. Er löschte sie hastig.

„Was ist hier los?" Die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin klang erschrocken.

Snapes Blick blieb an einer krausen Haarmähne hängen, die sich schnell von der Tribüne wegbewegte. Er stutzte kurz, doch dann ließ er seine Augen suchend in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wandern. Aber von Quirinus Quirrell war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er vergewisserte sich, dass Potter die Gewalt über seinen Besen wiederhatte, dann beugte er sich zu seiner Kollegin und sagte leise: „Ich informiere Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>„Sie glauben, dass Professor Quirrell einen Anschlag auf Harry Potter verübte und dann Feuer legte?"<p>

„Es hatte den Anschein."

„Warum sollte er das tun?", murmelte Dumbledore.

„Wie ist Quirrell zu dieser Stelle gekommen?", fragte Snape scharf.

Albus Dumbledore musterte sein Gegenüber. „Er bewarb sich auf meine Stellenausschreibung. Ich war froh, kurzfristig noch jemanden zu finden."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie wissen, weshalb ich Ihnen die Stelle nicht gebe", fügte der Schulleiter ruhig hinzu. „Ich brauche Sie langfristig an dieser Schule."

„Weisen Sie Ihre Bewerber darauf hin, dass der Posten angeblich verflucht und ihre Zeit in Hogwarts auf ein Jahr begrenzt ist? Oder überlassen Sie es jedem selbst, diese kleine … Überraschung herausfinden?", hakte Snape sanft nach.

„Ihre Besorgnis um andere ehrt Sie", erwiderte Dumbledore und die blauen Augen blitzten ironisch auf. „Die meisten wollten ohnehin nur vorübergehend unterrichten und sind mit einem Jahr voll und ganz zufrieden."

„Exzellent", meinte Snape und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich würde gern weiter mit Ihnen plaudern, aber das Spiel ist gleich vorbei und meine erzieherischen Pflichten lassen mir bedauerlicherweise keinen Spielraum."

„Wie geht es Ihrem Bein?"

Snape blieb auf dem Weg zur Tür stehen. „Ausgezeichnet. Ein vierköpfiger Hund wäre effektiver gewesen."

* * *

><p>Sein Verdacht, dass Quirrell etwas im Schilde führte, erhärtete sich in den darauffolgenden Tagen. Er hatte ihn inzwischen mehrere Male um die Tür schleichen sehen, hinter der das dreiköpfige Biest lag.<p>

Die zunehmende Kälte schreckte die Schüler zwar vor verbotenen Streifzügen übers Gelände und in den Wald ab, dafür war der Lärmpegel im Schloss erheblich gestiegen. Filch ließ keinen Tag aus, um Unruhestifter zu melden, wobei sich die Weasley-Zwillinge auch weiterhin besonders hervortaten. Snapes Unterrichtsraum und sein Labor waren sauberer und ordentlicher denn je, da er mehr Schüler als sonst zum Nachsitzen zugeteilt bekam. Er wusste, dass Strafarbeiten bei ihm als besonders durchgreifende Erziehungsmethode galten und betrachtete es als Kompliment. Normalerweise ließ er die Schüler Kessel schrubben, Zutaten schneiden und seine Vorräte sortieren und mischte sich nicht ein. Seine Präsenz genügte, dass sie taten, was man von ihnen verlangte und es gab selten Probleme. Finnigan und Thomas hatten in den letzten beiden Stunden murrend, aber gründlich die Reste von Murtlapp-Flüssigkeit aus einer Reihe Phiolen entfernt.

Er war daher überrascht, als ihm Professor McGonagall in der Eingangshalle mit saurer Miene entgegentrat. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Übertreiben Sie es nicht!"

Er blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen und betrachtete sie abwartend.

Sie stand stocksteif, die Lippen ärgerlich zusammengepresst. „Wenn Sie Strafpunkte abziehen, berücksichtigen Sie auch die Anstifter Ihres Hauses!", forderte sie.

Aha, daher wehte der Wind. „Ich war bisher der Auffassung, dass Prügeleien gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen. Ronald Weasley ist auf Draco Malfoy losgegangen", sagte er gemächlich.

„Nachdem Mr. Malfoy ihn provozierte. Ich dulde nicht, dass Schüler aufgrund ihres familiären oder finanziellen Hintergrunds beleidigt werden – egal, zu welchem Haus sie gehören. Das sollten Sie am besten wissen, Severus!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und stieg die Treppen empor.

Severus Snape sah ihr einen Moment nach, bevor er zur Wendeltreppe lief, die in den Kerker führte. Es stimmte, während seiner Schulzeit hatte Minerva McGonagall seinen Peinigern oft Hauspunkte abgezogen, obwohl sie zu ihrem eigenen Haus gehörten. Aber Dumbledores Auftrag war klar: Für Malfoy galten Sonderregeln.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dezember 1991<span>_

„Er sitzt wieder vor dem Spiegel."

Dumbledores Büro war in ein Lichtermeer getaucht. Ab und zu flog ein kleiner Holzengel durch die Luft, der „Fröhliche Weihnachten" piepste. Snape streckte die Hand aus und schnappte einen, ließ ihn jedoch schnell los. Die kleine Figur hatte ihn in den Finger gebissen und blies ihm jetzt höhnisch mit seiner Trompete ins Ohr.

Dumbledore verfolgte das Ganze mit unerschütterter Miene. Schließlich strich er mit der rechten Hand durch seinen Bart. „Danke, Severus. Ich denke, Harry hat jetzt genug Zeit damit verbracht. Der Spiegel wird morgen ein neues Zuhause finden."

Als Snape Potter vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal nachts vor dem Spiegel des Begehrens entdeckt hatte, war sein erster Impuls gewesen, ihn am Schlawittchen zu packen und zu bestrafen. Doch als ihm klar wurde, mit wem der Junge sprach, hatte er sich unentdeckt zurückgezogen und den Vorfall Dumbledore gemeldet. Seither wiederholte sich Nacht für Nacht Potters Ausflug zum Spiegel, ohne dass der Schulleiter einschritt. Als Snape von Potters Tarnumhang erfuhr, war er heftig mit dem alten Zauberer aneinandergeraten. Wie sollte er Potter schützen, wenn ihn Albus nachts unsichtbar umherziehen ließ?

Auch der Spiegel des Begehrens war für Snape ein brisantes Thema, denn er hatte ihn vor vielen Jahren beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Inzwischen widerstand er seinen Verlockungen, aber Dumbledores Ankündigung, dass er ihn wegbringen würde, weckten erneut das Verlangen nach einem letzten Blick in das matte Glas.

Die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers musterten ihn sanft. „Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit, wenn Sie noch einmal hineinschauen möchten."

Es war erschreckend, wie gut ihn der Ältere kannte. „Zehn Minuten reichen. Sollte ich dann nicht wieder hier sein…"

„Das werden Sie, Severus."

Snape sah Dumbledore grübelnd an. Doch wenig später trat er ein paar Stockwerke tiefer vor den Spiegel.

* * *

><p>Das vertraute Bild zeichnete sich ab. Sie stand neben ihm, doch dieses Mal erschrak er vor der Trauer in seinem Gesicht, vor den Linien und der Bitterkeit, die sich seit seinem letzten Blick in den Spiegel eingegraben hatten. Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Noch nie war ihm so deutlich geworden, dass sie in eine andere Epoche seines Lebens gehörte, dass es viele Jahre ohne sie weitergegangen war und er sie dennoch nicht loslassen konnte.<p>

Er hatte geschworen, ihren Sohn zu schützen. Aber niemand hatte ihn vorgewarnt, wie schwer es werden würde, ihre Augen wiederzusehen – in einem Gesicht, das er so hasste. Severus Snape sammelte sich und sah sie zum Abschied noch einmal lange an, bevor er den Raum verließ.

* * *

><p>Als er in Dumbledores Büro zurückkehrte, sank er in den Lehnstuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtischs.<p>

„Ich verstehe", sagte der Ältere ruhig.

„Sie glauben immer alles zu verstehen, Dumbledore", rief Snape aufgewühlt. „Was wissen Sie schon von …"

„Mehr als Sie denken, Severus, mehr als Sie denken. Feuerwhisky?"

Snape ergriff das Glas, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschien und nahm einen großen Schluck. Wärme rieselte durch seinen Körper. Er leerte es in einem weiteren Zug. Sein Pulsschlag wurde langsamer und seine Muskeln begannen sich zu entspannen.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und blieb vor ihm stehen. Aus dieser Perspektive erschien er Snape noch imposanter, doch irgendetwas in Dumbledores Haltung wirkte seltsam und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt rau, als er weitersprach: „Auch ich war einmal jung, Severus."

Dumbledore ging zum Regal und zog eine alte brüchige Zeitung heraus. Er legte sie schweigend vor Snape auf den Tisch. Eine riesige Schlagzeile prangte auf der ersten Seite: _Spektakulärer Kampf – Albus Dumbledore besiegt Gellert Grindelwald. _Darunter befand sich ein magisches Bild des blonden Zauberers.

„Es ist Allgemeinwissen, dass Sie ihn besiegten", bemerkte Snape irritiert. Die Minuten vor dem Spiegel des Begehrens hatten ihn mehr mitgenommen, als er zugeben mochte.

Dumbledore sah ihn unverwandt an. „Gellert Grindelwald war einmal mein Freund."

„Bis er den dunklen Weg wählte", ergänzte Severus Snape. Irgendetwas in den blauen Augen begann ihn zu beunruhigen. Er kannte Albus Dumbledore nun schon sehr lange, aber diesen Ausdruck hatte er noch nicht im Gesicht des Älteren gesehen.

„Ich empfand für Gellert eine Weile mehr als Freundschaft."

Die Traurigkeit im Gesicht des alten Zauberers war lähmend, doch plötzlich schien ein Ruck durch ihn hindurchzugehen. „Ein kleiner Anflug von Sentimentalität. Je älter man wird, desto anfälliger scheint man dafür zu sein."

Snape starrte ihn wortlos an.

„Habe ich Sie etwa schockiert?", meinte Dumbledore und nun spielte ein feines Lächeln um seine Augenwinkel. „Sie werden darüber hinwegkommen. Ach und noch eine Bitte, Severus: Würden Sie beim nächsten Quidditch-Spiel Schiedsrichter sein? Ich möchte das Spiel nicht abblasen und den Kindern die Freude nehmen."

Snape warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Halten Sie es für ratsam, Potter unter diesen Umständen spielen zu lassen?"

„Ich vertraue Ihnen", sagte Dumbledore.


	3. 1992 Part I

**Kapitel 3 - 1992 / Part I  
><strong>

_März 1992_

Das überraschend freimütige Bekenntnis des alten Zauberers hatte Snape verdeutlicht, wie wenig er über Albus Dumbledore und seine Vergangenheit wusste. Die gängigen historischen Abhandlungen zu Grindelwalds Verbrechen und zum legendären Kampf der beiden mächtigen Zauberer kannte er. Aber seit ihrem Gespräch fragte er sich, warum Dumbledore es nicht vermocht hatte, die dunklen Ideale seines Freundes in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Wann hatte Grindelwalds radikale Entwicklung zur schwarzmagischen Seite begonnen, die schließlich ihre Freundschaft zerstörte? Was war der Auslöser dafür gewesen?

Snape scheute sich, Dumbledore direkt darauf anzusprechen. Stattdessen stöberte er in den folgenden Tagen, so oft es seine Zeit zuließ, in der Bibliothek. Die Hogwarts-Bibliothek galt als eine der bestsortiertesten und umfassendsten Sammlungen der Zaubererwelt, aber zu seinem Erstaunen waren keine Schriften und keine Zeitungen greifbar, die den Zeitabschnitt umfassten, der ihn vorrangig interessierte. Erst nach mehreren Wochen fand er einen winzigen Artikel in einer uralten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, der nur noch mehr Fragen aufwarf.

Er starrte auf die antiquierten Schriftzeichen, mit denen Durmstrang den Schulverweis von Gellert Grindelwald bekanntgegeben hatte. Als Begründung wurden verbotene schwarzmagische Aktivitäten und nicht tolerierbare Ideologien genannt. Bisher war Snape davon ausgegangen, dass sich Grindelwald erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu einem so dunklen Magier entwickelt hatte. Er fand zwar nachvollziehbar, dass Durmstrang nicht mit einem Schüler wie Grindelwald hausieren ging, aber unfassbar, dass offensichtlich sämtliche Geschichtsbücher und Berichte diesen bedeutsamen Fakt unterschlugen.

Severus Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, aber auch das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Grindelwalds Weltanschauung schon auffällig gewesen war, bevor Albus Dumbledore ihn kennenlernte. Dumbledore musste von Anfang an gewusst haben, welche Ideologien sein Freund verfolgte. Bei diesen Überlegungen merkte er deutlich, wie sein Bild über den Älteren ins Wanken geriet.

* * *

><p>Auf dem Rückweg in den Kerker war er noch so in Gedanken versunken, dass er fast mit einer schmächtigen Gestalt zusammenprallte. Der Junge blieb bei seinem Anblick abrupt stehen, dann beschleunigte er seine Schritte und steuerte auf einen abzweigenden Gang zu. „Potter!"<p>

Harry Potter stoppte erschrocken und erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig. Snape wusste, dass ihn genau dieser Gesichtsausdruck, den er schon von James kannte, zur Weißglut treiben konnte. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Wohin so eilig?"

„Zum Essen."

Snape sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr und hob eine Augenbraue. „Falsche Zeit und falsche Richtung, Potter. Also?" Er verschränkte die Arme und genoss den Anblick, wie der Junge fieberhaft nach einer weiteren Ausrede suchte.

„Ich wollte Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum abholen."

„Aha."

Snape beobachtete, wie sich Potter unter seinem Blick wand. Er schien zwar bemerkt zu haben, dass sie sich unverhältnismäßig oft über den Weg liefen, es hielt den Bengel aber nicht davon ab, weiterhin aus der Reihe zu tanzen. „Und was versteckst du unter deinem Umhang?"

„Nichts."

„Dann schlage ich vor, du bringst Nichts in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bleibst dort. Verstanden, Potter?"

„Ja, Sir."

Potter hatte es sehr eilig, aus seiner Sichtweite zu kommen. Aber auch Snape war froh, seinen Anblick los zu sein. Das Kind schaffte es nach wie vor, ihn durch seine bloße Existenz aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mai 1991<span>_

Leider ließen ihm seine schulischen Verpflichtungen in den kommenden Wochen kaum noch Zeit für private Recherchen. Quirrell verhielt sich immer merkwürdiger und jedes Mal, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab, folgte Snape ihm unauffällig. Mehrmals glaubte er zu hören, wie sich der Verteidigungslehrer mit jemandem unterhielt. Es gelang ihm jedoch nie, den Gesprächspartner zu entdecken. Gab es einen Komplizen unter einem Tarnumhang? Oder hatte der ewig präsente Turban Quirrells Synapsen inzwischen so sehr beschädigt, dass er mit sich selbst sprach?

Doch wann immer er den Verteidigungslehrer ansah, beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.

* * *

><p><em><span>Juni 1991<span>_

Nachdem die Prüfungswoche vorbei war, wartete Severus Snape ungeduldig auf das Ende des Schuljahres. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er neben seinen täglichen Verpflichtungen immer genug Freiraum für private Forschungen gehabt. Doch Potters und Dracos Anwesenheit in Hogwarts, der Schutz des Steins und Quirrells Überwachung waren so zeitintensive Unterfangen, dass er sich mehr denn je nach einem Rückzugsort sehnte, an dem er das schulische Umfeld für eine Weile hinter sich lassen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass Spinners End dieser Rückzugsort werden könnte, wenn er es schaffte, die Geister der Vergangenheit von dort zu vertreiben, erschien ihm inzwischen nicht mehr so abwegig. Das Haus stand schon sehr lange leer und er hatte beschlossen, in diesem Sommer zurückzukehren.

Snape warf seinen Umhang über, steckte den Zauberstab ein und begab sich auf die letzte nächtliche Kontrollrunde. In den unteren Etagen war alles ruhig. Peeves schien Waffenstillstand mit Filch geschlossen zu haben, zumindest hatte es schon eine Weile keine der wilden Verfolgungsjagden mehr gegeben, bei denen der Hausmeister mit seiner fauchenden Katze hinter dem Poltergeist herrannte. Das Schnarchen einiger Portraits verstummte, als er das Treppenhaus betrat, dafür hob eine Hyäne auf dem Gemälde vom Atlasgebirge den Kopf und begann nervenzermürbend zu heulen. Als er die Treppenstufen des nächsten Stockwerks erreichte, erklangen über ihm eilige Schritte und Dumbledore erschien auf dem Treppenabsatz. Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als er Potter erkannte, der leblos in den Armen des Schulleiters hing.

„Er muss schnellstens in den Krankenflügel."

Snape hielt Schritt mit ihm. „Was ist passiert?"

Dumbledore eilte weiter, bis sie den Krankenflügel erreichten. Erst als Madame Pomfrey Harry in eine Bett verfrachtete, sagte Dumbledore ruhig: „Er hatte eine Konfrontation mit Lord Voldemort."

Snape merkte, wie jeglicher Tropfen Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. „Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte er.

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen die Tatsache akzeptieren, Severus", sagte Dumbledore grimmig. „Ich habe ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen."

„Wo?", brachte Snape hervor.

Auch Madame Pomfrey erstarrte bei jedem Wort Dumbledores etwas mehr, bis sie einer Statue glich. Erst, als der Schulleiter schließlich schwieg, löste sie ihre Hand von Harrys Kopfkissen und richtete sich langsam auf. „Ich gebe ihm einen Stärkungstrank. Aber Severus sollte ihn vorher auf dunkle Magie testen." Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wo ist… wo ist… der, dessen Name nicht…" Sie stockte und es schien, als müsse sie ihre Stimmbänder unter Aufbietung aller Kraft aktivieren, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, meine Liebe", erwiderte Dumbledore sanft. „Wie es aussieht, kann Voldemort langfristig nur mit fremder Hilfe existieren. Aber sein derzeitiger Zustand gibt ihm nicht die Macht, einfach jemanden in Besitz zu nehmen, sondern der Wirt muss sich freiwillig anbieten."

Snape bemühte sich, sein Entsetzen zu verbergen, als sich der Schulleiter an ihn wandte. „Ich muss die Auroren informieren. Bitte geben Sie mir Bescheid, sobald Sie Harry untersucht haben."

Severus Snape nickte. Dann trat er näher an das Bett und betrachtete den Jungen. Mit geschlossenen Augen ähnelte er noch mehr seinem Vater. Aber es war einfacher, ihn zu untersuchen, wenn ihn nicht Lilys grüne Augen dabei ansahen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Juli 1992<span>_

Sie begruben Quirinus Quirrell in aller Stille. Sobald der letzte Schüler Hogwarts verlassen hatte, stellten die Auroren noch einmal das gesamte Schloss auf den Kopf, durchkämmten jeden Winkel, nahmen jede lebende Seele ins Kreuzverhör und verschreckten die Porträts und Geister. Zusammen mit den Lehrern verstärkten und erweiterten sie sämtliche Schutzzauber.

Snape wusste, dass man landesweit die früheren Anhänger des Dunklen Lords überwachte, falls er sich einen neuen Wirt suchte. Aber bei einem Besuch auf Malfoy Manor wurde ihm schnell klar, dass es auch in Todesserkreisen keine genauen Informationen gab, lediglich das Gerücht, dass der Dunkle Lord in ein fernes Land geflohen sei. Snape hoffte, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach und er niemals wieder in das Angesicht dieser Kreatur schauen musste.

* * *

><p>Mitte Juli packte auch er seine Sachen und stand einige Stunden später vor seinem Elternhaus in Spinners End.<p>

Es war das am meisten verwahrloste Gebäude in der Straße: die Tür mit Balken vernagelt, die Fensterscheiben blind und mit einer dicken Schicht aus Schmutz und Taubenkot bedeckt. Aber die Ziegel des Mauerwerks und das Dach wirkten stabil und unverwüstlich. Er murmelte einen Schutzzauber, der ihn vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmte und zog seinen Zauberstab, um sich Zugang zu verschaffen. Nachdem er die Haustür soweit repariert hatte, dass er sie hinter sich abschließen konnte, öffnete er die Tür zum Wohnraum.

Dunkelheit und schwere abgestandene Luft umfingen ihn.

„Lumos."

Bei dem Versuch, das Fenster zu öffnen, fiel ihm der Rahmen des Innenfensters entgegen. Er stellte ihn an der Wand ab und öffnete das Außenfenster und die Fensterläden. Er atmete tief durch und sah sich um. Das Zimmer erschien ihm viel kleiner, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Alles war mit einer Staubschicht und von Spinnenweben überzogen.

Nachdem er auch in Küche und Bad die Fenster geöffnet hatte, stieg er die schmale Treppe zur oberen Etage empor. Vor der Tür seines ehemaligen Zimmers zögerte er. Doch dann drückte er die Klinke mit einem Ruck herunter und trat ein. Es war leer. Die ausgeblichenen Stellen an den Wänden, wo einst Bilder hingen, waren der einzige Hinweis auf einen früheren Bewohner.

* * *

><p><em><span>September 1992<span>_

„Sind Sie auch heute zurückgekommen?" Professor McGonagall, die vor Energie zu sprühen schien, musterte ihn fragend. Die Haustische waren noch leer, doch das würde sich bereits in wenigen Stunden ändern.

Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Gestern."

Seine Bemühungen, das Haus in Spinners End während der Sommerferien soweit zu verändern, dass ihn kaum noch etwas an früher erinnerte, waren eine gute Ablenkung von den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres gewesen. Er hatte sämtliches Mobiliar entfernt, mehrere Wände herausgerissen und verfügte nun über ein großes Labor. Den Rest der Fläche hatte er in einen kleinen Wohnraum, ein noch kleineres Schlafzimmer, Küche und Bad aufgeteilt und beschlossen, den Wohnraum rundum mit Regalen zu versehen. In den nächsten Ferien würde er Platz in seinem Büro in Hogwarts schaffen und einen Teil seiner weniger benutzten Bücher nach Spinners End auslagern.

Dumbledore hatte ihn erstaunlicherweise während der gesamten Zeit in Ruhe gelassen, ihn nur hin und wieder über Aktuelles informiert. Doch in dem Moment, in dem Snape das große Eingangstor von Hogwarts wieder hinter sich zugezogen hatte, war ihm der beunruhigende Gedanke gekommen, sich erneut in sein persönliches Gefängnis aus Pflicht und Schuld einzusperren.

* * *

><p>Ein Räuspern brachte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Seine Kollegin betrachtete erst eine Weile abwesend den Inhalt ihrer Tasse, bevor sie dem Geräusch Worte folgen ließ. „Haben Sie gehört, dass Gilderoy Lockhart in diesem Jahr hier unterrichtet?"<p>

Snape hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie zu seinen Bewunderinnen gehören, Professor McGonagall."

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, was ihn an ihre Animagus-Form erinnerte. „Mit Sicherheit nicht", schnappte sie.

„Nicht? Ich vermeinte, ein leichtes Erröten zu bemerken, als Sie seinen Namen aussprachen", erwiderte er und stand auf, bevor sich das Gewitter über ihm entladen konnte.

* * *

><p>Am Abend hatte sich das Bild in der Großen Halle gewandelt und die Ruhe war vorbei. Snape wappnete sich vor Potters Anblick und ließ seine Augen zum Gryffindortisch wandern. Mehrere Weasleys debattierten mit Potters kleiner Freundin Granger, aber ihr jüngster Bruder fehlte – wie auch Potter.<p>

Dumbledore war seinem Blick gefolgt. „Haben Sie Harry heute schon irgendwo gesehen?"

„Nein. Sein Busenfreund ist ebenfalls abwesend."

Der Schulleiter blinzelte und wandte sich an Professor McGonagall, die einige Meter entfernt stand, den Sprechenden Hut in den Händen. „Minerva, wo sind Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley?"

Sie schaute zum Gryffindortisch und ihre Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mit den anderen Weasleys angekommen sind. Leider beginnt die Sortierung in Kürze, sonst würde ich den beiden etwas über Pünktlichkeit erzählen."

„Das, verehrte Kollegin, können Sie nachholen", entgegnete Snape leise, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. „Ich suche sie."


	4. 1992 Part II

**Kapitel 4 – 1992 Part II**

Er eilte durch die Gänge zum Gryffindorturm, doch die fette Dame schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier ist niemand mehr, Professor."

„_Das Wiesel verschwunden, Potti weg, Sevi wütend – versteckt euch und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck!" _Peeves lachte gackernd und schwebte über Snapes Kopf.

Er ignorierte den Poltergeist und lief zum Eingangstor, wo ein paar Eulen gerade ihre Zeitungen fallen ließen. Die Titelseite der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten stach ihm ins Auge. Er schnappte sich eine Ausgabe und las im Gehen mit zunehmendem Ärger. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, wer die Insassen des fliegenden Autos waren. Wachsender Zorn auf Potter und zugleich die Befürchtung, dass Lilys Sohn irgendwo zerschmettert liegen könnte, ließen ihn zum Wald rennen.

Dort kam ihm Filch entgegen. Seine spärlichen zotteligen Haare tanzten im Wind auf und ab. „Die Peitschende Weide, Sir, die Peitschende Weide…"

„Was ist damit?"

„Äste abgebrochen auf dem Boden, sie schlägt wie wild um sich…"

Snape folgte dem Hausmeister. Das laute Knarren und Ächzen der Äste, als er sich der Weide näherte, klang wie das Heulen eines verwundeten Tiers, unheimlich und anklagend. Er betrachtete diesen Baum mit großem Respekt, seit er während seiner Schulzeit mehrfach versucht hatte, den Verbleib eines Mitschülers während des Vollmonds herauszufinden.

„Bringen Sie Albus Dumbledore eine der Zeitungen, die vor dem Eingang liegen", forderte Snape, hob einen Ast auf und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ich bin in Kürze zurück." Filch nickte und huschte davon.

Als Snape zehn Minuten später zur Großen Halle zurückkehrte, hörte er Potters und Weasleys Stimmen schon von Weitem. Sie besaßen den Nerv, über seinen Verbleib zu spekulieren, nachdem er das ganze Gelände nach ihnen abgesucht hatte. Zu seiner Genugtuung schraken sie sichtlich zusammen, als er sie ansprach. Hass wallte in ihm auf, als er Potters Züge sah, die ihn nach den Ferien noch mehr an James erinnerten. Glücklicherweise würde er seinen Anblick nicht mehr lange ertragen müssen. Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte vor der Schwere ihres heutigen Vergehens die Augen verschließen.

* * *

><p>„Wie können Sie ihn damit davonkommen lassen? Jeden anderen hätten Sie der Schule verwiesen, nur nicht Ihren kostbaren Potter!"<p>

Die Ruhe in Albus Dumbledores Blick brachte Snape erst recht in Rage. „Sie muten mir die Aufsicht über diesen Jungen zu…"

„Ich darf Sie an jenen Tag erinnern, an dem Sie mir versprachen, Lilys Sohn zu schützen", unterbrach Dumbledore, „und warum Sie sich dazu bereiterklärten."

Snapes Zorn schlug erst in Frust und Sekunden später in Resignation um. Wortlos verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters. Er brachte nicht einmal die Energie auf, die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen.

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker bedauerte er zum ersten Mal, dass Potter nicht in sein Haus sortiert worden war. Er hätte den Schulverweis ohne Zögern erteilt. Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass er auf diese Weise der lästigen Aufpasserpflicht entkommen wäre, ohne seinen Eid zu brechen.

* * *

><p>„Setzen Sie sich doch, Severus", strahlte Lockhart und deutete auf einen besonders hässlichen Sessel. Himmelblau.<p>

Snape ergriff eilig die Türklinke. Das pastellfarbene plüschige Wohnumfeld des gelockten Schönlings ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. „Ich kam lediglich in Professor Dumbledores Auftrag, um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass er Ihrem Wunsch nach Potters Hilfe bei Ihrer … Fanpost entsprochen hat."

„Großartig. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, mit Mr. Potter zusammenzuarbeiten."

Snape warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich hastig auf den Gang zurückzog. Durch ein Fenster drangen die milde Herbstluft und der Lärm einiger Schüler, die im Hof spielten.

Fanpost, dachte er erneut abfällig. Sein Bedürfnis, Lockharts Speisen etwas aus seinem Tränkereservoir hinzuzufügen, das ihn für eine Weile weniger selbstgefällig herumstolzieren ließ, war im Laufe der letzten Tage kontinuierlich gestiegen. Es mochte zwar eine Strafe sein, einen ganzen Abend mit Lockhart zusammenzusitzen und seinen eitlen Monologen zuhören zu müssen, aber das reichte nicht als Bestrafung für Potter. Snape schwor sich, den Jungen noch schärfer im Auge als sonst zu behalten, um ihm beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Fehlverhalten eine angemessenere Bestrafung zukommen zu lassen. Potter musste begreifen, dass es Regeln gab. Hatte der Bengel durch seine Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord am Ende des vorigen Schuljahres gar nichts gelernt?

* * *

><p>Wenige Tage später fing ihn Minerva McGonagall vor dem Labor ab. „Ich toleriere nicht, dass Schüler als Schlammblüter beleidigt werden und erwarte, dass Sie ein ernstes Wort mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen!"<p>

Schlammblut. Wie sehr dieses Wort sein Leben beeinflusst hatte. „Wen hat er beleidigt?", fragte Snape sachlich. Wie immer musste er bei allem, was Malfoy betraf, bedachtsam vorgehen.

„Hermione Granger", sagte sie. „Und da wir gerade beim Thema sind: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie ausgezeichnete Noten in Ihrem Fach erhält, aber Gryffindor nie Punkte für gute Leistungen bekommt."

„Gute Leistungen werden bereits mit der entsprechenden Note honoriert", widersprach er, verärgert über ihre Einmischung. „Um einen Schüler mit Punkten zu belohnen, erwarte ich Eigeninitiative."

„Die sie im Unterricht auch aufbringt, soweit ich das beurteilen kann", erwiderte Professor McGonagall spitz.

„Miss Grangers Resultate beim Tränkebrauen stammen durchweg aus dem Lehrbuch und sind nicht Resultat von Selbstständigkeit und Experimentierfreudigkeit."

„Sie geben Ihrem Haus Punkte", beharrte sie ruhig.

„Aber nicht in meinem Unterricht", zischte Snape und ließ sie stehen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Oktober 1992<span>_

Severus Snape verließ das Halloweenfest vorzeitig, um ein paar Phiolen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Er hatte zwei Heiltränke bewusst so angesetzt, dass sie erst am Abend den richtigen Reifegrad erreichten, damit er einen plausiblen Grund hatte, dem Lärm in der Großen Halle früher zu entfliehen.

Er schlenderte langsam durch die verlassenen Gänge und genoss die Ruhe, die außerhalb des Festes herrschte. Leider war sie nicht von Dauer. Schon eine halbe Stunde später, als er den Krankenflügel verließ, hörte er, wie die Massen aus der Großen Halle strömen. Er erwog einen alternativen Weg zum Kerker, doch kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, blockierte ein Auflauf aus Schülern und Lehrern den Gang. Die Gestalt des Schulleiters ragte aus der Menge. Jemand brüllte. Snape bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Pulk, bis er neben Dumbledore stand. Filch schrie und zeigte immer wieder auf einen Fackelhalter. Snape trat näher und betrachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn den leblosen Umriss von Mrs. Norris und die Schmiererei an der Wand. Kammer des Schreckens?

„Dass unser Nachwuchs immer mehr verroht, stelle ich schon seit einer Weile fest." Professor McGonagall trat neben ihn. „Aber diese Art der Grausamkeit übersteigt alles bisher Dagewesene."

„Es war Potter, es war Potter!", kreischte Filch.

Snape musterte den Jungen, der wie paralysiert dastand und seine Unschuld beteuerte. Er und seine Freunde waren nicht beim Fest gewesen.

„Mrs. Norris lebt. Sie ist versteinert", drang Dumbledores Stimme durch den Lärm.

„Versteinert?", murmelte Minerva McGonagall neben ihm.

Snape vergewisserte sich selbst, indem er die Katze näher in Augenschein nahm.

Der Versteinerungszauber war dunkelste Magie und erforderte jahrelange Übung. Dafür kam kein Schüler als Täter in Frage, schon gar nicht ein Zweitklässler.

* * *

><p><em><span>November 1992<span>_

Dumbledore sah in die Ruhe im Lehrerzimmer. „Ich habe noch keine Erklärung für die Versteinerung von Mrs Norris, ahne jedoch, was die meisten von Ihnen denken. Lassen Sie mich deshalb eines ganz deutlich sagen: Nach den Ereignissen im vergangenen Schuljahr traf ich Vorkehrungen, damit kein Wiederholungsfall eintritt. Niemand von Ihnen ist freiwillig oder unfreiwillig Wirt für Lord Voldemort."

„Aber wer könnte es gewesen sein? Für Außenstehende ist es mittlerweile unmöglich, das Schloss unentdeckt zu betreten", murmelte Professor Vektra.

Ihre Frage blieb unbeantwortet in der Luft hängen und man konnte sämtlichen Kollegen ansehen, dass sie sich exakt das Gleiche fragten.

Mit jedem Tag, an dem man keinen Schuldigen ausfindig machen konnte, begannen an der Schule immer abstrusere Gerüchte über die Kammer des Schreckens zu kursieren. Sie erreichten ihren Höhepunkt, als man einen Schüler versteinert auffand.

* * *

><p>„Der Erbe Slytherins muss in Hogwarts sein. Er wird uns Muggelstämmige alle umbringen", sagte Madame Hooch. Es klang wie eine Feststellung, sachlich und ungerührt, nur ihr Blick flackerte leicht, als sie in die Runde sah, die Dumbledore zu einer weiteren Krisensitzung einberufen hatte.<p>

„Blödsinn", fuhr Professor Binns dazwischen, der hinter dem Wandschrank hervorglitt und auf der Kommode Platz nahm. „Wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass das ein Ammenmärchen ist? Die Schule wurde seit ihrer Gründung unzählige Male durchsucht: nirgends eine Spur von einer solchen Kammer."

„Das ist kein Beweis", schnappte Madame Hooch. „Colin Creevey ist muggelstämmig. Das würde doch passen, immerhin hat Slytherin diesen ganzen Reinblütigkeitswahnsinn forciert!"

„Und ich nehme an, der Stammbaum von Mrs. Norris zeigt ebenfalls eine muggelstämmige Parallele?", ließ sich Professor McGonagall mit einem sardonischen Lächeln vernehmen.

„Tatsache ist, dass Potter wieder in der Nähe war", warf Filch ein.

„Er lag im Krankenflügel unter dem Einfluss eines Medikaments, das ihn ganz sicher nicht durch die Gänge wandern lässt", sagte Professor McGonagall eisig.

„Er hat den Todesfluch überlebt und Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegt!", beharrte Filch. „Er muss dunkle Kräfte besitzen!"

„Das macht ihn noch lange nicht zum potentiellen Angreifer", erwiderte Harrys Hauslehrerin harsch. „Potter ist ein Junge, der gerade seine magischen Kräfte entdeckt…"

„… und erst kontrollieren lernt, Minerva", unterbrach Snape leise. „Es ist nicht abwegig, dass er unter Umständen nicht einmal weiß, was er tut."

„Er verfügt sicher nicht über die Fähigkeit, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein", entgegnete Professor McGonagall.

„Legilimentik wäre ein Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, ob Potter etwas damit zu tun hat", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Sie den Jungen noch mehr einschüchtern, Severus! Ich beobachte schon länger, was Sie tun!" Sie beugte sich vor und funkelte ihn an.

Dumbledore hob eine Hand und schlagartig kehrte Ruhe ein. „Beruhigen Sie sich bitte", sagte er ruhig. „Der Vorschlag von Severus ist gar nicht so abwegig, sondern der Beweis für Harrys Unschuld."

Professor McGonagall starrte ihn an. „Wollen Sie damit sagen..."

Dumbledore nickte. „Nachdem Mrs. Norris versteinert wurde, wandte ich Legilimentik bei ihm an, um sicherzugehen. Überraschung und Entsetzen sind das Einzige, was wir ihm vorwerfen können. Und ich habe Harry im Krankenflügel gesehen, kurz bevor Colin Creevey angegriffen wurde. Er ist unschuldig."

„Vielleicht hat er ja durch Fernsuggestion dunkle Magie angewandt?", warf Filch ein. „Ich traue Potter alles zu!"

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass in Hogwarts maximal drei Personen diese Art der Magie beherrschen. Und alle befinden sich jetzt in diesem Raum", ergriff Dumbledore erneut energisch das Wort.

Snape registrierte, dass die Blicke einiger Kollegen automatisch zu ihm wanderten. Natürlich wussten sie von seiner schwarzmagischen Vergangenheit. Es war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass seine Tätigkeit an der Schule bei einigen auf Misstrauen stieß, aber bei den scheelen Blicken erfüllte ihn Bitterkeit.

„Wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren, die Kammer des Schreckens schnellstmöglich zu finden", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Dann haben wir auch eine reale Chance, den wahren Schuldigen zu ergreifen."

„Sie glauben also auch, dass diese Kammer existiert", stellte Madame Hooch fest und warf Professor Binns einen rechthaberischen Blick zu.

Dumbledore sah sehr ernst aus. „Ich fürchte, es besteht kein Zweifel daran."

„Ich hoffe, Sie lassen Potter jetzt endlich in Ruhe", wandte sich Minerva McGonagall bissig an Snape. „Richten Sie Ihre Verdächtigungen lieber auf Ihr eigenes Haus, dessen Gründer diese Kammer erschaffen hat!"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape schenkte sich großzügig einen Feuerwhisky ein und zog ein altes Buch heran, von dem er sich mehr Aufschluss über die Kammer des Schreckens erhoffte. Er las einige Seiten und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Diese ganze Reinblüter-Thematik machte ihn krank. Auch er war stolz darauf gewesen, nach Slytherin zu kommen, hatte aber sehr schnell begriffen, dass die richtige Abstammung in diesem Haus mehr Wege ebnete als das, was man aus eigener Kraft leistete.<p>

Es klopfte. Er klappte das Buch zu und sah auf die Uhr.

„Herein!"

„Goyle geht es nicht gut, Professor. Er hat irgendetwas Schlechtes gegessen", platzte Pansy Parkinson heraus.

Snape ergriff eine Phiole und folgte ihr wortlos in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Goyle lag auf einem der Sofas und stöhnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nichts Schlechtes gegessen, sondern wieder mal zu viel, dachte Snape. Einige lernten es nie.

„Trink das. Wenn es in zehn Minuten nicht hilft, musst du in den Krankenflügel."

„Will ich nicht. Die Alte dort nervt", murmelte Goyle.

Snape fixierte ihn einige Sekunden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Hab nichts gesagt", grummelte Goyle.

Einige der Jüngeren kicherten, doch verstummten sofort, als sie den finsteren Gesichtsausdruck ihres Hauslehrers sahen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen, in dem kühle Grün- und Blautöne dominierten. Der Raum lag tief unter dem See und er wusste, dass einige aus anderen Häusern schon bei dem Gedanken daran Klaustrophobie bekamen. Seine Schüler hingegen mochten ihr schulisches Zuhause und auch er hatte mit der Lage kein Problem.

„Professor, stimmt es, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer der letzte direkte Nachfahr von Slytherin war?" Draco Malfoy lehnte am Kamin und sah ihn lauernd an.

Im Raum hätte man plötzlich eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Sämtliche Augenpaare schauten erwartungsvoll in seine Richtung. Selbst Goyle schien seine Bauchschmerzen vergessen zu haben.

Severus Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Exakt."

„Dann ist er also der Erbe Slytherins, der die Kammer öffnete?"

Ein paar Mädchen hielten sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Die Existenz der Kammer wird derzeit untersucht. Eure Sicherheit hat Priorität, haltet euch also an die Richtlinien und verlasst die Räume nicht während der Sperrzeiten." Snape warf einen demonstrativen Blick auf die Bücher, die auf einigen Tischen im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeschlagen lagen. „Konzentriert euch vorrangig auf den Unterricht und auf eure Hausaufgaben."

* * *

><p><em><span>Dezember 1992<span>_

„Parsel?"

„Wieso wusste das niemand?"

„Wie haben Sie es herausgefunden, Professor Snape?"

„Ist Harry Potter der Erbe Slytherins?"

Die Stimmen im Lehrerzimmer schwirrten durcheinander, bis Dumbledore um Ruhe und um einen Bericht des Vorfalls bat.

Severus Snape hatte erwartet, dass Gilderoy Lockhart die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen würde, doch dieser war kalkweiß und schwieg. Snapes Mundwinkel kräuselten sich verächtlich. Wie konnte Dumbledore einen solch feigen, eitlen Angeber für ein Fach einstellen, dem größte Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet werden musste?

„Was ist geschehen, Severus?" riss ihn Dumbledores Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Unserem Initiator des Duellierclubs scheint die Sprache abhanden gekommen zu sein."

Snape berichtete in knappen Worten. Ihm selbst war für einen Augenblick fast das Blut in den Adern gefroren, als die Zischlaute aus Potters Mund kamen. Doch wieso war Potter nicht in sein Haus sortiert worden, wenn er über eine so seltene Fähigkeit wie Parsel verfügte, die bisher ausschließlich von schwarzmagischen Zauberern des Hauses Slytherin gesprochen wurde? Hatte ihm der Dunkle Lord diese Fähigkeit unfreiwillig übertragen, als er ihn damals zu töten versuchte?

Auf einigen Gesichtern im Raum spiegelte sich Überraschung, auf anderen Angst. Das Stimmengemurmel begann erneut, bis die Glocke zur nächsten Stunde ertönte. Wenig später wurden Justin Finch-Fletchley und Nick versteinert aufgefunden.


	5. 1993 Part I

**Kapitel 5 – 1993 Part I**

_April 1993_

Albus Dumbledore war es zwar gelungen, den Frieden an der Schule für eine Weile zu bewahren, doch als im Frühjahr auch noch Miss Granger und Miss Clearwater das gleiche Schicksal ereilte, brach Panik in Hogwarts aus. Severus Snape transportierte die beiden versteinerten Mädchen zusammen mit Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall in den Krankenflügel. Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte er Miss Granger in Madame Pomfreys Reich aufgesucht und unter Androhung härtester Strafen zu vernehmen versucht. Ihre Geschichten von einem missglückten Verwandlungszauber waren genauso absurd wie die Katzenhaare in ihrem Gesicht und der buschige Schwanz gewesen. Ein kurzer Blick in sein Vorratsregal hatte damals sofort bewiesen, dass ihr Anblick eine angemessene Bestrafung für Diebstahl und illegale Experimente war. Als ob Zweitklässler ein so hochkomplexes Gebräu wie Vielsafttrank herzustellen vermochten!

Doch die heutige Situation sah ganz anders aus. Snape betrachtete nachdenklich die reglosen Umrisse, die mittlerweile ein Drittel des Krankenflügels belegten. Professor Sprout und er konnten es zwar schaffen, aus den Alraunen den Gegentrank zu gewinnen, aber so lange sie den Täter nicht aufspürten, befanden sich alle Bewohner von Hogwarts in Gefahr.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mai 1993<span>_

Professor Flitwick ließ sich mit einer Wucht in einen Stuhl fallen, die bei einem Menschen seiner Gestalt verblüffte. Dann schüttelte er mehrmals den Kopf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Madame Hooch irritiert.

Ihr Kollege sprang auf und setzte sich wieder.

„Nun reden Sie schon, Filius", forderte Professor Sprout ungeduldig.

„Professor Dumbledore wurde seines Amtes enthoben und Hagrid nach Azkaban gebracht!"

Die Anwesenden im Lehrerzimmer schienen gleichzeitig in ihrer jeweiligen Tätigkeit zu erstarren.

„Das ist unmöglich!", fand Professor Sprout als Erste ihre Worte wieder. „Dumbledore kann nicht einfach gefeuert werden. Und was soll Hagrid in Azkaban? Lächerlich!"

„Sehe ich genauso", bestätigte Professor Vektra. „Niemand hat die Macht, jemanden wie Dumbledore aus heiterem Himmel seines Amtes zu entheben. Der Schulrat muss mehrheitlich gegen ihn stimmen und das Ministerium eine Suspendierung befürworten."

„Und genau das ist geschehen", erklärte Professor Flitwick. „Der ganze Schulrat war plötzlich gegen ihn."

„Imperius-Fluch", sagte Madame Hooch und ließ einen Nimbus 2000 auf den Tisch krachen.

„Das ist auch meine Überlegung", stimmte Flitwick zu.

„Und wieso bringt man Hagrid nach Azkaban?", begehrte Professor Sprout zu wissen.

„Wegen der Versteinerungen. Man hält ihn für den Schuldigen", erwiderte ihr Kollege betreten.

„Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich einen solchen Schwachsinn gehört!", donnerte Professor Sprout. „Offensichtlich sind einigen Leuten Flubberwürmer ins Gehirn gekrochen!"

Snape erwachte langsam aus seiner Erstarrung. Dumbledore des Amtes enthoben? Das war ein Schlag. Alles, was Dumbledore in den vergangenen Jahren an dieser Schule aufgebaut hatte, konnte dadurch zerstört werden. „Minerva McGonagall muss umgehend informiert werden", sagte er und stand auf.

„Sie weiß schon Bescheid, sie wurde vorhin von einigen Ministeriumsmitarbeitern in Dumbledores Büro zitiert, die dort eine Durchsuchung durchführen."

* * *

><p>Snape eilte die Stufen zum Schulleiterbüro empor. Doch außer Professor McGonagall befand sich niemand im Raum. Sie deutete mit einem Nicken des Kopfes auf einen Stuhl, ohne seinen Gruß zu erwidern. „Was wollen Sie?"<p>

Er verbarg seine Überraschung über ihren Ton. „Filius Flitwick informierte uns gerade. Wo ist Albus?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern.

Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter?"

„Weg. Ich weiß nicht, was sie hier zu finden hofften. Sie sind gerade mit leeren Händen gegangen."

Sie wirkt in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert, dachte Snape und plötzliche Sympathie für seine Kollegin erfasste ihn.

Minerva McGongall straffte ihre Schultern. „Ohne Professor Dumbledore ist Hogwarts noch angreifbarer. Wir müssen baldmöglichst entscheiden, ob wir den Schulbetrieb weiterführen oder die Schule bis auf Weiteres schließen. Die Sicherheit der Schüler hat höchste Priorität."

Er nickte.

Sie durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem Blick. „Warum sind Sie hier, Severus? Sahen Sie sich bereits auf Professor Dumbledores Stuhl?"

Snape war zu konsterniert, um gleich zu antworten. Er zwang sich mit erheblicher Anstrengung zur Ruhe. „Was soll das heißen?"

Minerva McGonagall betrachtete ihn feindselig. „Dem Ministerium liegt ein Antrag des Schulrats vor, Sie als Nachfolger einzusetzen. Ich soll das Amt bis dahin kommissarisch übernehmen."

„Wie bitte?" Es gelang ihm nicht mehr, seine kühle Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Es bestand für ihn kein Zweifel, dass Lucius dahintersteckte, doch was hatte Malfoy vor?

„Stehen Sie wenigstens dazu", sagte sie bitter.

* * *

><p>Die Enttäuschung über das Verhalten seiner Kollegin und die Wut über Malfoys Ränke machten ihn für einen Augenblick sprachlos. Wie sollte die Schule geschützt werden, wenn ausgerechnet Professor McGonagall, die er immer als rigoros, aber fair eingeschätzt hatte, so anklagend reagierte? Snape wurde klar, dass Albus Dumbledores Gegenwart schon jetzt fehlte und wie sehr dieser immer dazu beigetragen hatte, Dinge ins richtige Licht rückten und Hogwarts und seinen Bewohnern Sicherheit und Stabilität zu verleihen.<p>

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen", sagte er kühl. „Ich besitze keine Ambitionen auf das Schulleiteramt."

Sie setzte sich auf Dumbledores Stuhl und betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte sie einmal kurz den Kopf, als wolle sie mit dieser Bewegung ungebetene Gedanken verjagen. „Entschuldigen Sie, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Wir müssen jetzt zusammenarbeiten."

„An mir soll es nicht liegen", sagte er steif. „Aber Sie urteilen aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit und meiner … Freundschaft zu Lucius Malfoy."

„Nein", unterbrach sie sofort. „Ich weiß, dass Sie den Kontakt zu Mr. Malfoy auf Dumbledores Wunsch pflegen."

Snape glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Es ist in erster Linie Ihr ambivalentes Verhalten, was mir Sorge bereitet", fuhr sie fort. „Sie überschreiten Ihre Kompetenzen, zumindest was Gryffindor anbelangt."

Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Minerva McGonagall ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Warum verbringen Sie so viel Zeit damit, Harry Potter zu verfolgen? Wieso erhält er Strafarbeiten, während Schüler Ihres Hauses in gleichen Situationen ungestraft ausgehen? Wollen Sie sich durch ihn an seinem Vater rächen?"

Snape setzte erneut zu einer Entgegnung an, doch sie hob sie eine Hand. „Mir ist klar, dass Ihre Schulzeit mit James kein Vergnügen war. Aber Harry kann nichts für die Fehler seines Vaters, er durfte ihn nicht einmal kennenlernen."

Nun schwieg er freiwillig. Das Gespräch nahm eine Richtung, die ihm gar nicht gefiel.

„Also?" Professor McGonagall verschränkte die Arme. „Warum verfolgen Sie so unermüdlich den Schüler meines Hauses, der Ihren früheren schwarzmagischen Meister besiegte? Und streiten Sie Potters Überwachung gar nicht erst ab!"

„Sie werfen mir meine Vergangenheit vor? Jetzt? Nachdem Sie so viele Jahre mit mir zusammenarbeiten?" Seine Stimme klang leise vor Enttäuschung und unterdrücktem Zorn über ihr Misstrauen. „Ich bin Ihnen keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, Minerva. Abgesehen davon würden Sie mir angesichts … dieser Vergangenheit ohnehin keinen Glauben schenken." Snape kam sich in diesem Moment wieder wie der trotzige und selbstzerstörerische Schüler vor, der er früher gewesen war. „Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment abwägend an. „Wie Sie wünschen."

* * *

><p><em><span>Juni 1993<span>_

Als im Laufe der Wochen keine weiteren Attacken mehr erfolgten, lockerte sich die gedrückte Atmosphäre an der Schule langsam wieder auf. Immer häufiger hörte man nun die Meinung, dass dem allgemeingefährlichen Wildhüter bald der Prozess gemacht werden sollte. Snape hatte erhebliche Zweifel an Hagrids Schuld. Wie alle anderen wartete er darauf, was die Versteinerten berichten würden, sobald man sie aus diesem Zustand befreit hatte.

Professor Sprouts Alraunen waren bereits geerntet und es konnte sich nur noch um Stunden handeln, bis das Gegenmittel fertig war. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel, in dem der Trank langsam die gewünschte Färbung annahm. Er musste leicht gekühlt bleiben, bis sich die Zutaten entfalteten. Während er umrührte, ertönte auf dem Gang Professor McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme. Öffentliche Durchsagen waren ungewöhnlich. Snape eilte hinaus, von einer unguten Vorahnung erfüllt.

Professor McGonagalls Bericht ließ keinen Zweifel am Ernst der Lage. Ein Mädchen war verschwunden und die Schließung von Hogwarts schien nun die einzig vernünftige Konsequenz zu sein. Doch zuerst mussten sie sämtliche Anstrengungen unternehmen, um Ginevra Weasley zu finden. Nachdem sie Lockhart losgeworden waren, begannen die Lehrer in mehreren Gruppen mit Hilfe der Geister eine ausgedehnte systematische Suchaktion im Schloss und in der Umgebung. Snape durchkämmte mit Filch jeden Winkel im Kerker und in der ersten Etage. Danach half er Filius Flitwick, weitere Gebäude auf dem Gelände abzusuchen.

Plötzlich verspürte er ein leichtes Brennen an seinem Handgelenk. Snape starrte sein Uhrarmband einen Moment an. Da ihm durch die jüngsten Vorkommnisse kaum noch Zeit geblieben war, Potter zu überwachen, hatte Dumbledore das Porträt der fetten Dame mit einem Signalzauber belegt. Das Uhrarmband war das Gegenstück: Sobald Potter unerlaubt während der Sperrzeiten den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, alarmierte es ihn. Erst letzte Nacht hatte ihn das Signal aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war ihm gelungen, dem Jungen durch das halbe Gebäude zu folgen, da sämtliche Türen neuerdings dank der verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf menschliche Wärme reagierten und für etwa zehn Minuten durch einen leichten Schimmer anzeigten, ob jemand hindurchgegangen war. Aber außerhalb des Schlosses hatten sich Potters Spuren verloren. Und nun begab sich der unverschämte Bengel trotz sämtlicher Verbote und angedrohter Strafen erneut auf einen Streifzug? Schüler verschwanden und versteinerten, hielt er sich für unangreifbar? Sah niemand der anderen Lehrer die Notwendigkeit, dem Jungen ein paar Regeln einzubleuen, schon allein zur eigenen Sicherheit? Wieso blieb diese Aufgabe immer an ihm kleben?

* * *

><p>Snape informierte Flitwick und stürmte zum Gryffindorturm, während er im Geiste weitere Bestrafungen für Potter durchging.<p>

„_Achtung, Achtung, Sevi kommt! Er sieht verbissen aus, der Tränkemeister – schnell weg, sonst beißt er_" – erklang Peeves Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke und der Schild Cunos des Missmutigen donnerte auf den Steinboden.

Snape hielt sich nicht mit dem Poltergeist auf, sondern hoffte, den Gryffindorbereich noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen, um zu sehen, welcher Eingang kürzlich benutzt worden war. Doch er hatte Pech: Gleich zwei Türen in entgegengesetzer Richtung leuchteten, als er den Zauberspruch murmelte. Er entschied sich für den linken Eingang und arbeitete sich Tür für Tür vor. Doch es war nicht Potter, auf den er zwei Gänge weiter traf, sondern Professor McGonagall. Snape fluchte leise, bevor er die Besenkammer am Ende des Korridors betrat, in der sie auf einer Leiter balancierte.

Sie sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinunter. „Hatten Sie Erfolg?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Hier oben bin ich jetzt auch durch. Hagrid und Professor Sprout suchen bereits im Verbotenen Wald weiter." Professor McGonagall klang erschöpft.

„Es gibt ein weiteres Problem. Potter wandert im Schloss umher."

Sie warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Das wagt er nicht!"

„Offensichtlich doch. Wann und wo haben Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Heute Nachmittag auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, er wollte Miss Granger besuchen, zusammen mit Mr. Weasley. Ich gab ihnen meine Erlaubnis." Sie stieg von der Leiter, zog eine Klemme aus ihrem Haar und steckte eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne mit einer energischen Handbewegung an ihrem Dutt fest. „Kurz danach verhängten wir die Ausgangssperre und mir wurde von den Vertrauensschülern bestätigt, dass alle Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt sind."

„Beschlagnahmen Sie endlich Potters Tarnumhang, dann hören seine unerlaubten Wanderungen von selbst auf", forderte Snape.

„Überlassen Sie Harry mir und kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Schüler", entgegnete Professor McGonagall gebieterisch.

* * *

><p>Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter nach Potter zu suchen, zu viel Zeit war während des Gesprächs mit Minerva verstrichen. Er musste zurück zu den anderen, um sie bei der Suche nach dem Mädchen zu unterstützen. Potter konnte es sich selbst zuschreiben, wenn er ebenfalls entführt wurde. In diesem Moment hätte es Snape begrüßt, nie wieder ins Gesicht von Lilys Sohn blicken zu müssen.<p>

Eine reichliche Stunde später hatten sie mit Unterstützung einiger Zentauren und anderer Waldbewohner auch den Wald erfolglos nach Ginevra Weasley durchkämmt. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss, als Professor McGonagalls Patronus vor ihnen erschien und verkündete, dass das Miss Weasley wohlbehalten gefunden und der Angreifer unschädlich gemacht sei. Flitwick und Hagrid brachen in Freudengeschrei aus und Snape rannte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag die Treppen nach oben.

Als er die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro hinter sich schloss, unterdrückte er einen überraschten Ausruf. Albus Dumbledore trat vom Denkarium zurück und schmunzelte.

„Da bin ich wieder."

Snapes Augenlider zuckten einmal kurz. „Ich bin froh darüber." Er hörte mit wachsendem Unglauben zu, als ihn Albus Dumbledore über den aktuellen Stand ins Bild setzte.

* * *

><p>„Nur jemand, der Parsel beherrscht, konnte in die Kammer gelangen und den Basilisken verstehen", schloss Dumbledore seinen Bericht nachdenklich. „Harry sagte mir, dass er im Laufe des Schuljahres immer wieder eine bedrohliche Stimme hörte, aber Angst hatte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Deshalb schwieg er."<p>

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Dem Unbehagen, das ihn während des Berichts über Potters neuerliche Heldentaten immer mehr ergriffen hatte, würde er später nachgehen. Momentan beschäftigte ihn vor allem eine Frage: „Wie konnte der Dunkle Lord durch ein Tagebuch in Hogwarts eindringen?"

„Ich hoffe, dass uns Miss Weasley mehr Aufschluss über das Tagebuch geben wird. Es könnte uns einen Schlüssel zu Tom Riddles jetziger Existenz liefern." Dumbledore sah aus dem Fenster und wirkte für einen Moment weit entrückt. Dann klatschte er unversehens in die Hände. „Doch heute gibt es erst einmal Grund zum Feiern. Kommen Sie!"

Snape, der an die unvorhersehbaren Schrullen seines Vorgesetzten gewöhnt war, folgte ihm langsam in die Große Halle. Aus allen Richtungen strömten Schüler zusammen, einige verschlafen, andere aufgeregt.

* * *

><p>Sein Blick wanderte zum Gryffindortisch, während er sich noch einmal Dumbledores Bericht durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Snapes Unbehagen verstärkte sich bei Potters Anblick wieder. Zweimal war es dem Dunklen Lord bereits gelungen, in Hogwarts einzudringen. Aber weder vor einem Jahr noch heute hatte er Potter vor seinem Zugriff schützen können. Dennoch hatte das Kind bereits drei direkte Konfrontationen mit dem schwarzmagischen Zauberer aus eigener Kraft unbeschadet überlebt. Verfügte Potter doch über Magie, die weit über die Fähigkeiten seiner Altersgruppe hinausging, obwohl er nur ein so durchschnittlicher Schüler war? Und wenn ja, wie würde sie sich im Laufe der Zeit manifestieren? War Potter nicht schon jetzt ein Sicherheitsrisiko für die ganze Schule, allein durch den Fakt, dass es der Dunkle Lord auf ihn abgesehen hatte? Was wäre, wenn auch er dunkle Magie in sich trug, die…<p>

Das Krachen der Eingangstür riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Ohrenbetäubendes Johlen ertönte, als der Umriss von Hagrid erschien und Miss Grangers aufgeregtes Schnattern drang bis zum Lehrertisch vor. Sie schien wie alle anderen, die versteinert gewesen waren, keine Schäden davongetragen zu haben.

„Ich bin so froh, dass der Schrecken ein Ende hat", seufzte Professor McGonagall neben ihm. „Ein Basilisk in Hogwarts, das muss man sich mal vorstellen!"

„Laut Dumbledore wird die Kammer morgen genauer untersucht. Sie schicken eine Spezialeinheit vom Ministerium", sagte Snape.

„Gut. Und falls Sie es noch nicht wissen, Severus: Lucius Malfoy wurde vorhin wegen Bedrohung und Erpressung der anderen Schulinspektoren abgesetzt."

Das war für Snape eine neue, aber höchst willkommene Nachricht. Es würde seinen Alltag um einiges erleichtern, wenn Lucius nicht mehr in der Schule umherschwirrte und seine Nase in alles steckte.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall erwiderte das kurze Aufblitzen seiner Augen ihrerseits mit einem Lächeln. Doch plötzlich verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht, als würde eine Wolke ihren Schatten darauf werfen. „Nach diesen Vorfällen muss ich erfahren, warum Sie Ihr Augenmerk so intensiv auf Harry Potter richten. Ich hatte mir Professor Dumbledores Unterstützung in dieser Hinsicht erhofft, doch er legte mir nahe, Sie gewähren zu lassen. Warum?"<p>

In Snapes Gesicht zuckte kein Muskel, während er ihrem unerbittlich fordernden Blick standhielt.

„Harry ist in meinem Haus! Ich trage die Fürsorgepflicht für ihn!", fuhr sie fort und ihr Zorn und ihre Empörung waren unüberhörbar. Snape wusste, dass er genauso reagieren würde, falls sich einer der anderen Lehrer in die Belange von Slytherin einmischte.

„Es ist eine Sache zwischen Dumbledore und mir", entgegnete er leise.

„Soll das heißen, dass Sie Harry auf Geheiß von Albus im Blick behalten?", beharrte sie. „Aber warum machen Sie ihm gleichzeitig das Leben schwer?"

„Tue ich das?" Snape sah genervt zu Dumbledore hinüber. Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihm zu, als hätte er trotz der Entfernung jedes Wort mitgehört.

Snape zog die Schüssel heran, die am nächsten stand und begann, langsam seinen Teller aufzufüllen. Schweigen war im Umgang mit seinen Kollegen oft das wirksamste Mittel, vor allem, wenn sie ihn nervten. Aber offensichtlich war seine Kollegin in unnachgiebiger Kampfstimmung. Er spürte ihre forschenden Blicke auf sich, während er aß.

Schließlich legte er das Besteck zur Seite und wappnete sich für die nächsten Fragen.

Doch Minerva musterte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und ihre nächsten Worte waren so leise, dass er unwillkürlich den Kopf neigte, um sie zu verstehen: „Nicht nur James, auch Lily, nicht wahr?"


	6. 1993 Part II

**Kapitel 6 – 1993 Part II**

_Juli 1993_

Der alte Zauberer stand am Fenster und sah durch die Tropfen, die die Scheibe hinunterrannen, auf die enge Straße hinaus. Das gegenüberliegende Gebäude nahm viel Licht weg. Snape beobachtete Dumbledore mit verschränkten Armen. Er war an dunkle Räume und an eine Beleuchtung aus zahlreichen Kerzen und Fackeln selbst im Hochsommer gewöhnt, der Schulleiter mit seinem Büro hoch über den Dächern von Hogwarts hingegen nicht.

Snape fühlte sich zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen von Tag zu Tag heimischer in Spinners End. Er hatte mittlerweile einen Teil seiner seltener benutzten Bücher hier untergebracht, das Weinregal im Keller gefüllt und das Labor eingerichtet, das ihm auch während der Ferien das Weiterforschen ermöglichte, vor allem unter wesentlich ruhigeren Bedingungen als sonst.

„Ein Werwolf in einer Schule? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Das Sicherheitsrisiko…"

„Ist es tatsächlich das Risiko, das Sie beunruhigt oder eher die Person, die ich zu beschäftigen gedenke?", schnitt ihm Dumbledore freundlich das Wort ab.

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich, bis es dem regnerischen Sommertag Konkurrenz machen konnte.

„Ich habe den damaligen Zwischenfall nicht vergessen, Severus", fügte Albus Dumbledore hinzu. „Wollen Sie Remus Lupin wirklich dafür verantwortlich machen, dass Sie seinerzeit von Neugier geplagt das Opfer eines Streiches wurden? Die Anstifter erhielten eine Bestrafung und Ihnen ist glücklicherweise nichts geschehen."

„Er ist eine Gefahr", beharrte Snape.

„Dann helfen Sie mir dabei, diese Gefahr auf Null zu senken." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glättete die Falten des Schulleiters.

„Soll ich etwa auch Lupin überwachen?", entgegnete Snape aufgebracht.

„Ich spreche vom Wolfsbanntrank."

An Snapes Schläfe begann eine Vene zu pulsieren. „Verstehe ich das richtig: Sie verweigern mir nach wie vor, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, aber wollen mir zumuten, jeden Monat einen hochkomplizierten Trank herzustellen, damit ein Werwolf diese Stelle übernimmt?"

Albus Dumbledore nickte. „Ich würde es als Bitte formulieren, nicht als Zumutung, doch im Prinzip ist das der Inhalt meines Anliegens."

Snape vermochte einen bitteren Ausruf nicht zu unterdrücken.

„Sie können es selbstverständlich ablehnen, den Trank herzustellen. Ich finde andere Möglichkeiten", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Schon gut, schon gut", blaffte Snape. „Ich braue ihn. Wenn uns dadurch der Anblick eines zähnefletschenden, heulenden Wolfs erspart bleibt…"

Dumbledore musterte ihn nachdenklich, bevor er sich verabschiedete. „Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen in Hogwarts, Severus. Genießen Sie die restlichen Ferien!"

Snape verfolgte, wie Dumbledore ein Stück die Straße entlanglief und dann rechts abbog. Das Eckhaus versperrte die weitere Sicht und er kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Er starrte ein paar Minuten in ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, ohne ein Wort aufzunehmen. Lupin! Schlimm genug, dass er Potter im Auge behalten musste, aber dazu noch Lupin vor die Nase gesetzt zu bekommen - auf die Stelle, die er sich seit Jahren wünschte…

Er stand auf und holte den Feuerwhisky.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen gab Snape stöhnend ein paar Tropfen aus einem kleinen grünen Fläschchen in seinen Kaffee und tunkte sein Gesicht in eine Schüssel mit eiskaltem Wasser. Ein paar Minuten später war sein Kopf frei. Er goss das halbvolle Glas Whisky, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand, in den Ausguss und öffnete die Fenster. Während er eine weitere Tasse Kaffee trank, landeten zwei Eulen auf seinem Fensterbrett.<p>

Der Küchenstuhl quietschte auf dem Boden, als er ihn zurückschob und zum Fenster lief. Er hatte starke Zauber um das Haus platziert, um seine Postzustellung vor neugierigen Muggelblicken zu schützen.

Als er ins Zimmer zurücktrat, warf er den gefalteten Tagespropheten auf den Tisch, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der zweiten Sendung zu. Die Handschrift auf dem Briefumschlag war unverkennbar. Was konnte so dringend sein, dass ihn Dumbledore wenige Stunden nach seinem gestrigen Besuch per Eule kontaktierte?

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich bedaure sehr, Ihre Ferien abzukürzen, möchte Sie jedoch aufgrund der aktuellen Ereignisse bitten, umgehend nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Der „Tagesprophet" ist mit seinen bisherigen Berichten recht vage, aber ich verfüge mittlerweile über weitere Informationen und setze Sie vor Ort ins Bild._

_Mit den besten Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Snape zog die Zeitung zu sich heran und las mit wachsendem Unglauben und Zorn die aktuelle Titelstory.

* * *

><p>„Ich bestehe darauf, dass überall Dementoren eingesetzt werden", krähte Fudge. „Black ist hochgefährlich. Je schneller wir ihn fassen, desto besser für alle."<p>

„Zum letzten Mal, Cornelius: Über die Schwelle von Hogwarts kommt kein Dementor", donnerte Dumbledore. Eine Aura immenser Energie strahlte von ihm aus, der sich Fudge nicht gewachsen zu fühlen schien, denn er wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl.

„Schön, schön. Aber um das Hogwartsgelände herum werden wir sie platzieren. Das ist mein letztes Wort", beharrte der Minister in bockigem Ton.

„Wie konnte Black überhaupt entfliehen?", erkundigte sich Minerva McGonagall.

„12 Jahre in Azkaban, man fragt sich wirklich, woher er die Kraft nahm", murmelte Flitwick. „Und nun hat er es auf Harry Potter abgesehen. Als ob der Junge nicht schon genug Last trägt."

„Seit Potter diese Schule besucht, gibt es nichts als Aufregung und zusätzlichen Aufwand", murmelte Snape. „Durch ihn wird Hogwarts in den Brennpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit gerückt."

„Harry Potter hat ein Recht, seinen Fähigkeiten entsprechend unterrichtet zu werden, wie alle anderen auch", unterbrach ihn Minerva McGonagall energisch. „Als seine Hauslehrerin werde ich Sorge dafür tragen, dass er diese Ausbildung in Hogwarts weiterhin erhält und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass diese entsetzlichen Muggel über sein ganzes Leben bestimmen und seine Möglichkeiten zerstören!"

Dumbledore legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er Snape einen warnenden Blick zuwarf: „Harry bleibt selbstverständlich in Hogwarts, Minerva. Außerdem ist er in Little Whinging nicht vor Black sicher."

„Und was gedenken Sie zu tun?", fragte Snape. „Black kann jeden Augenblick dort auftauchen."

„Das Ministerium hat zwei Leute zu seiner Bewachung abgestellt", warf Fudge ein.

„Wäre er bei den Weasleys nicht besser aufgehoben?", fragte Minerva McGonagall. „Ihr Haus verfügt über wirksame Schutzzauber."

„Es wäre die beste Option, aber sie sind derzeit in Ägypten. Wenn Sirius Black nicht bald ergriffen wird, muss ich Harry nach Hogwarts holen", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Wollen Sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen?", fragte Minerva McGonagall.

„Nur, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Ich sehe keinen Grund, ihn unnötig zu beunruhigen."

„Black wird überall steckbrieflich gesucht, auch in der Muggelwelt. Mit den Dementoren dauert es nicht mehr lange, ihn zu schnappen", ließ sich Fudge im Brustton der Überzeugung vernehmen.

* * *

><p><em><span>August 1993<span>_

„Harry ist von seiner Familie weggelaufen!" Professor McGonagall keuchte, als wäre sie eine längere Strecke gerannt. „Es kam gerade eine Eilmeldung des Ministeriums."

„Das heißt, er streift allein draußen herum?", fragte Snape sachlich, während er sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Eintreten aufforderte. „Wo sind seine Bewacher?"

„Sie folgten ihm, aber der Nachtbus las ihn unterwegs auf. Fudge vermutete, dass Harry die Winkelgasse als Anlaufpunkt nehmen könnte, weil er diese kennt. Er hat ihn deshalb im Tropfenden Kessel abgepasst."

„Und nun?"

„Er bleibt dort. Das Ministerium hat zusätzliche Schutzzauber veranlasst. Wir haben außerdem eine Nachricht von Arthur Weasley erhalten, dass er sich nach der Rückkehr aus Ägypten mit seiner Familie ebenfalls im Tropfenden Kessel einquartieren wird, um die Schuleinkäufe zu erledigen. Falls Black bis dahin nicht gefasst wird, sorgt das Ministerium auch für einen sicheren Transfer zum Hogwartsexpress."

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch der Zug mit zusätzlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen versehen wird, sollte Black bis dahin noch auf freiem Fuß sein?"

Sie nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Außerdem wissen wir bereits, dass ein Kollege mit dem Hogwartsexpress anreist, sodass die Anwesenheit eines erwachsenen Zauberers im Zug weitere Sicherheit bietet."

„Wer fährt freiwillig mit dem Express?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Remus Lupin. Er verzichtet unmittelbar nach der Vollmondphase auf magische Alternativen."

Snape betrachtete seine Kollegin mit unbeweglicher Miene. „Blacks Flucht verleiht Lupins Antritt in Hogwarts gleich eine ganz neue Dimension."

„Wovon sprechen Sie?"

„Lupin und Black waren Freunde."

„James Potter und Sirius Black waren ebenfalls Freunde und trotzdem hat es den einen nicht davon abgehalten, den anderen zu verraten", entgegnete sie. „Sie sollten Ihre Animositäten in den Griff bekommen, wenn Remus Lupin dem Kollegium beitritt."

„Das lassen Sie meine Sorge sein", erwiderte er mit trügerischer Sanftheit.

* * *

><p><em><span>September 1993<span>_

„Lupin." Sein früherer Schulkamerad wirkte beträchtlich älter als er war, dachte Snape und nickte ihm kühl zu.

„Hallo Severus. Es ist lange her", lächelte Remus.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste also", sagte Snape und ließ es so klingen, als ob er Lupin nicht einmal die Verteidigung gegen einen Goldfisch zutraute. „Welche Qualifikationen hast du dafür vorzuweisen, Lupin?"

Remus Lupin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Immer noch der alte Groll, Severus?"

„Du bekommst deinen Trank in der Woche vor dem Vollmond täglich in der Mittagspause, Punkt 13 Uhr", entgegnete Snape und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab.

War die Schule groß genug, um mit dem Werwolf unter einem Dach zu leben?, überlegte er grantig, während er die Treppen zum Kerker hinunterlief.

Schon wenige Tage später kamen ihm Gerüchte zu Ohren, dass ihn Lupin bereits in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei den Drittklässlerin zum Gespött gemacht hatte. Snape konnte in den darauffolgenden Tagen Lupin kaum ansehen, ohne den Wunsch zu verspüren, ihm seine Hände um den mageren Hals zu legen. Ebenso erging es ihm mit Longbottom. Vermutlich hatte der die Heldentat gleich brühwarm seiner Großmutter erzählt. Dieser herrische selbstgerechte Drachen machte ihn bis heute für den Zustand ihres Sohnes mitverantwortlich, obwohl er die Longbottoms nach seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn, ihnen jemals ein Haar gekrümmt hatte. Augusta Longbottom war für unzählige Briefe an Dumbledore verantwortlich, mit denen sie damals seine Einstellung in Hogwarts verhindern wollte.

* * *

><p><em><span>Oktober 1993<span>_

Je mehr Beliebtheit Lupin an der Schule erlangte, desto mehr bedauerte Snape seine Zustimmung, den Wolfsbanntrank für ihn zu brauen. Missmutig rührte er im Kessel, bis die richtige Konsistenz erreicht war. Dann nahm er einen Kelch, füllte ihn und begab sich auf den Weg zu Lupins Büro. Doch sobald er die Tür öffnete, wusste er, dass es nicht der richtige Moment war, um seine Meinung zu Lupins Unterrichtsmethoden loszuwerden. Was machte Potter bei Lupin? Wieso war er nicht mit den anderen in Hogsmeade, dachte er misstrauisch. Er stellte den Kessel ab und verließ den Raum eilig.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an seiner Tür. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du den Trank für mich braust, obwohl du sauer auf mich bist…", begann Remus Lupin ruhig.

„DAS ist eine Untertreibung, Lupin", unterbrach ihn Snape scharf und seine Finger umklammerten den Türknauf so fest, dass die Knöchel aus der Haut zu springen schienen. „Du kommst hierher und verhöhnst andere Kollegen, um dir die Gunst der Schüler zu verschaffen…"

„Bekannterweise entscheiden die tiefsten Ängste der jeweiligen Person über die Gestalt des Gestaltwandlers. Sollte es dir nicht eher zu denken geben, dass du jemandem so viel Furcht einflößt? Und da wir von Verhöhnen reden: Wer hat Neville Longbottom vor mir und der gesamten Klasse bloßgestellt? Oder genießt du es, Schwache zu unterdrücken, um deine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen?"

„Verschwinde hier!", sagte Snape mit tödlicher Ruhe.

Lupin bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Ich war nie dein Feind, Severus."

Snape machte eine schnelle Bewegung in den Raum hinein, nahm den Kessel mit der restlichen Flüssigkeit vom Tisch, drückte ihn Lupin in die Hand und wiederholte gepresst: „Verschwinde!"

Irgendetwas in seinem Blick musste Lupin signalisiert haben, dass er besser den Rückweg antrat. Snape verfolgte, wie er ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Wendeltreppe ging, den Kessel in beiden Händen balancierend.

* * *

><p>Snape knallte die Tür mit solcher Wucht hinter sich zu, dass ein kleines Tischchen gefährlich zu schwanken begann. Die darauf befindlichen Gläser schlugen aneinander und erzeugten einen disharmonischen Klang. Er zog den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Tisch. „Silencio!" Wie konnte sich der Werwolf anmaßen, ihn, die Schüler und seinen Unterricht einzuschätzen? Musste etwa Lupin permanent aufpassen, dass Longbottom nicht das ganze Labor inklusive jeglicher menschlicher Existenz darin in Gefahr brachte? Sollte er Longbottom vielleicht noch dafür belohnen, dass er unfähig war, auch nur einer Anleitung konzentriert zu folgen, sodass er eine Gefahr für die ganze Klasse darstellte?<p>

Er begann, lose herumliegende Bücher und einzelne Phiolen ins Regal einzusortieren, bis sein Schreibtisch und die kleinen Tischchen bis auf eine Schreibfeder und ein paar Briefe leere Flächen waren. Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, die wütenden Gedanken abzustellen, die wie eine schnatternde Gänseschar durch seinen Kopf zogen.

Hatte er nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit dafür plädiert, Schüler wie Longbottom vom weiterführenden Tränkeunterricht auszuschließen und Zaubertränke spätestens nach zwei Jahren in ein Wahlfach umzuwandeln? Wie viel befriedigender wäre es für alle, wenn nur Schüler mit entsprechendem Interesse und einem bestimmten Notendurchschnitt damit fortfahren würden! Allein die Ergebnisse, die erzielt werden könnten, wenn kleinere Gruppen intensiver zusammenarbeiteten! Er wäre in der Lage, praxisorientierter zu arbeiten, die Tränke für den Krankenflügel könnte man im Unterricht herstellen… Stattdessen war er gezwungen, jede Klasse fünf lange Jahre zu unterrichten, reihenweise Kessel zu ersetzen, unzählige Zutaten an Unfähige zu verschwenden.

Aber was erwartete er, wenn nicht einmal seine Kollegen das kleinste Gespür für die Subtilität der Tränkekunst besaßen?


	7. 1993 Part III

**Kapitel 7 – 1993 Part III**

Der Lärm beim Halloween-Essen trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich Snapes anhaltend schlechte Stimmung verbesserte. Lupin hingegen schien das Fest zu genießen, auch wenn sich schon abzeichnete, welche Wirkung die derzeitige Mondphase auf ihn hatte. Sein Gesicht nahm mehr und mehr die Farbe einer Kalkwand an und Snape war sicher, dass die Schweißperlen auf Lupins Stirn nicht von der Hitze in der Halle herrührten. Schließlich stand der Verteidigungslehrer auf und verabschiedete sich frühzeitig.

Auch Snape hätte das Fest gern verlassen, doch er musste noch eine reichliche Stunde ausharren. Erst, nachdem alle Slytherins in ihre Räume zurückgekehrt waren, ließ er erleichtert die Tür seines Büros hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

* * *

><p>Er nahm einen Stapel Aufsätze und einen Stift, doch in dem Moment, als das erste Pergament die glatte Mahagonifläche seines Schreibtischs berührte, zerriss ein lautstarkes Klopfen die nächtliche Stille. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Da er seinem Haus strikt abgewöhnt hatte, während der regulären Schlafenszeit die Räume zu verlassen, musste es sich um einen Notfall handeln.<p>

Bevor er öffnen konnte, ging das Klopfen in ein Hämmern über. „Professor Snape!", erklang die vertraute Stimme seines Kollegen. „Professor Snape! Severus!"

„Was ist los, Filius?", fragte er verärgert.

„Sirius Black ist im Schloss! Er hat das Porträt der fetten Dame aufgeschlitzt!", erklärte Professor Flitwick. Er fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Armen und spätestens das überzeugte Snape vom Ernst der Lage.

Nachdem er alle Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum instruiert und zur Ruhe aufgefordert hatte, versiegelte er die Eingänge seines Hauses mit verstärkenden Schutzzaubern. Dann eilte er die Treppe empor, um sich der Suchaktion seiner Kollegen anzuschließen.

* * *

><p><em><span>November 1993<span>_

„Ich vertraue Remus, so wie ich Ihnen vertraue, Severus", sagte Dumbledore nachdrücklich am nächsten Morgen nach erfolgloser Suche.

Vor ihm lag ein Stapel amtlich aussehender Dokumente, die Feder, die er bei Snapes Eintritt aus der Hand gelegt hatte, formte einen kleinen dunklen Klecks auf dem Schreiben, das zuoberst lag.

„Keine Menschenseele kann einfach in Hogwarts hereinspazieren. Jemand muss Black Zugang verschafft haben – jemand, dessen Einstellung von Anfang an ein hohes Risiko war."

Albus Dumbledore neigte leicht den Kopf. „Sie wissen, dass sich Remus seit gestern Abend in einem Zustand befindet, in dem ihn niemand erkennt, eingeschlossen in seinem Büro..."

„Er hätte Black vorher einlassen können. Schon Tage vorher, wenn man es genau nimmt."

„Nein. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Sirius Black auf eigene Faust handelt, auch wenn mir noch nicht klar ist, wie."

„Wenn Lupin Ihrer Meinung nach über jeden Verdacht erhaben ist, sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, Potter weiter zu schützen. Er verbringt außerordentlich viel Zeit mit ihm."

„Harry ist bei Remus sicher."

„Lupin war eng mit Black befreundet! Black hat seine Verpflichtung als Geheimniswahrer missbraucht und die Potters verraten", sagte Snape leise und Lilys Gesicht erschien vor seinen Augen. Er riss sich zusammen. „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Lupin sein Komplize ist."

„Das ist kein Argument, Severus. Remus war ebenso mit James und Lily befreundet und entsetzt von dem Verrat und dem Tod seiner Freunde. Er ist nicht schuldiger an ihrem Tod als Sie."

Snape starrte den Schulleiter an, als hätte er ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Vergessen Sie bei Ihren Beschuldigungen nicht, dass Sie die Prophezeiung damals weitergaben", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Anflug von Resignation in seiner Stimme. „Außerdem besaß Lily auch für Remus Lupin eine besondere Bedeutung. Können Sie Ihren Zwist nicht endlich begraben? Es wäre sicher nicht in Lilys Sinn, dass Sie sich noch Jahre später so…"

Snape verließ das Schulleiterbüro mitten im Satz. Es war unerträglich, wie Dumbledore Lupin in Schutz nahm. Ein Hauch der früheren Eifersucht auf James und Lupin hielt ihn gefangen. Lily hatte James geheiratet und ihn, ihren langjährigen Jugendfreund, irgendwann mit Verachtung gestraft. Es tat immer noch weh, nach all den Jahren. Ebenso schmerzhaft klangen Dumbledores Worte über seine Mitschuld nach. Als ob er das nicht wüsste! Als ob er nicht jeden Tag mit dieser Schuld weiterleben und ihrem Sohn in die Augen sehen musste! Black hingegen hatte die Potters wissentlich dem Tod ausgeliefert und ihr Vertrauen missbraucht.

Es würde ihm nichts weiter übrigbleiben, als die Schule im Alleingang für die Gefährlichkeit des Werwolfs zu sensibilisieren, dachte Snape erbittert.

* * *

><p>Die Gelegenheit ergab sich schneller als gedacht. Während der nächsten Vollmondphase sollte er die Vertretung für Lupin übernehmen. Der Verteidigungsunterricht bot unzählige Möglichkeiten, um die Werwolf-Thematik heranzuziehen. Im Lehrplan der Drittklässler war sie sogar offiziell vorgesehen. Dort würden ein paar einführende Worte und eine entsprechende Hausaufgabe ausreichen, damit die Schüler Parallelen zwischen den regelmäßigen Erkrankungen des Verteidigungslehrers und gewissen Mondphasen erkannten. Bei allen anderen Klassen konnte er entsprechende Verteidigungsstrategien am Beispiel von Werwölfen einflechten und damit das wahre Wesen ihres ach so beliebten Lehrers offenbaren.<p>

Snape begann, sich auf seine Vertretungsstunden zu freuen.

Doch schon vier Tage später hatte er die Nase von jeder einzelnen Klasse gestrichen voll. Die Schüler waren durch Lupin so gründlich verdorben, dass sie im Verteidigungsunterricht nicht einmal mehr die unverzichtbare Konzentration für gefährliche Zauber und Flüche aufbrachten. Wenn er nicht hart durchgegriffen hätte, würde die Hälfte der Sechst- und Siebentklässler im Krankenflügel liegen, so gering war ihre Aufmerksamkeitsspanne. Bei den Fünftklässlern, deren Anführer generell zu Anarchie und Chaos neigten, hatte er die Weasley-Zwillinge zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert, an die sie noch bis ans Ende ihrer Schulzeit denken würden. Selbst die Drittklässler zeigten schon eine solche Renitenz angesichts seiner Präsenz, dass er auch dort den Klassenraum unzufrieden und irritiert verließ. Nur der Gedanke, dass es ihm mit seinen Hausaufgaben gelingen könnte, Lupins wahre Identität zu enthüllen, hob seine Stimmung etwas.

* * *

><p>„War das wirklich notwendig, Severus?"<p>

Remus Lupin kam aus einem Seitengang auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn intensiv. Irgendetwas Unberechenbares haftete ihm an. Der Wolf war noch in ihm aktiv, dachte Snape unbehaglich. Sein Kollege blieb mit gerunzelter Stirn dicht vor ihm stehen.

„Ich danke dir für die Vertretung, aber du hattest kein Recht, umfangreiche Hausaufgaben abzufordern", sagte Lupin knapp. „Vielleicht erklärst du mir, was du mit dem Essay über die Erkennung von Werwölfen bezweckst?"

„Er ist Teil des Lehrplans der Drittklässler."

„Aber erst zum Ende des Schuljahres." Lupin strich seinen Umhang glatt, der an einigen Stellen an ihm schlotterte. „Ich habe zwar erwartet, dass du gegen meine Einstellung an dieser Schule stimmst, allerdings nicht damit, dass du niedere Rachegefühle auslebst. Hast nicht du mir neulich einen Vortrag über Fairness gehalten? Ist das deine Definition von Kollegialität?"

Snape warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und ging weiter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

* * *

><p>Die Tage wurden immer kürzer und grauer, doch in der Schule vibrierte die übliche Aufregung vor dem nächsten Quidditchspiel. Am Spieltag knallte Snape zuerst kommentarlos einen Kessel mit Wolfsbanntrank in Lupins Büro auf den Tisch, bevor er den Massen zur Tribüne folgte. Snape war froh, dass ihm Lupins Anwesenheit während des Spiels erspart blieb. Er setzte sich neben Professor McGonagall.<p>

Sie verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln. „Es wird Zeit, dass der Pokal aus dem Kerker herauskommt", stichelte sie, als das Spiel angepfiffen wurde.

„Unwahrscheinlich", entgegnete er lakonisch.

„Und? Wie ist der neue Hufflepuff-Sucher?", erklang Dumbledores Stimme plötzlich neben ihm. Snape sah überrascht zur Seite. Es war selten, dass der Schulleiter an Quidditchspielen teilnahm, geschweige denn, darüber im Bilde schien, wie sich die Mannschaften zusammensetzten.

„Cedric Diggory spielt gut", bemerkte Professor McGonagall. „Zügig und effektiv, aber ich glaube, gegen Potters Wendigkeit hat er langfristig keine Chance."

Snape verfolgte die Jagd der beiden Sucher ohne großen Enthusiasmus, doch plötzlich stürzte Potter in rasantem Tempo zu Boden. Die Masse schrie auf. Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und brüllte. Potter schien kurz in der Luft innezuhalten, den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schlug er auf der Erde auf. Seine Mitspieler landeten einer nach dem anderen neben der reglosen Gestalt. Dumbledore scheuchte alle weg, während Minerva McGonagall wie erstarrt auf ihrem Platz saß.

„Kommen Sie", sagte Snape leise. Plötzlich schien ein Ruck durch sie hindurchzugehen und sie rannte zu Harry.

* * *

><p>„Wenn Sie nicht den Verzögerungszauber gesprochen hätten…" Minerva McGonagall lief neben Professor Dumbledore, vor ihnen schwebte die Trage, auf der Harry Potter lag.<p>

Dumbledores Augen flackerten und sein Bart bebte. „Das gibt ein Nachspiel!", rief er so laut, dass die Umstehenden erstaunt zu ihm schauten. Snape hatte den Schulleiter selten so wütend erlebt.

„Nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können", murmelte Professor McGonagall erschüttert.

Madame Pomfrey wuselte sofort um Potter herum und komplimentierte sie aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus.

„Was wollen Sie tun?", fragte Snape, während sie Dumbledore zum Schulleiterbüro folgten.

„Ein Besuch im Ministerium erscheint jetzt angemessen", entgegnete Dumbledore, dessen Gesicht wenig von der sonstigen Milde zeigte. „Fudge hat ausdrücklich zugesichert, dass die Dementoren nicht die Grenze zum Schulgelände überschreiten!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Dezember 1993<span>_

Als die Schüler in den Weihnachtsferien bis auf wenige Ausnahmen abgereist waren, atmete Snape auf. Er mochte Weihnachten nicht und die von Dumbledore verordnete Teilnahme an gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten noch viel weniger. Aber er genoss die freie Zeit, die ihm ohne das Unterrichten für seine eigenen Interessen blieb.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen lag der übliche Geschenkstapel seiner Kollegen vor der Tür. Auch wenn er jedes Jahr erneut betonte, dass man sich den Aufwand sparen könnte, hielt sich niemand daran und mittlerweile wäre er enttäuscht, wenn er den Platz vor seiner Tür tatsächlich leer vorfinden würde. Er selbst hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, Anfragen seiner Kollegen nach diversen Kreationen seiner Zaubertränkekunst zu sammeln und ihnen dann zu Weihnachten als Jahresvorrat zu überreichen. Es war eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung, doch er wusste, dass sie sich darauf verließen, dass er ihnen die gewünschten Tränke bis dahin zubereitete.

Er trug die Geschenke in seinen Wohnraum. Das purpurfarbene Papier mit den silbernen Sternen stammte garantiert von Dumbledore. Er riss es achtlos ab, bis er den gigantischen Wälzer „Tränkekunst Australiens" freigelegt hatte. Snape lächelte zufrieden und legte das Buch auf dem Regal ab, um es später genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dumbledore kannte seine Mitarbeiter.

Der penetrante Moschusgeruch eines kleinen Pakets deutete auch schon auf die Absenderin hin. Snape rümpfte die Nase und öffnete es mit spitzen Fingern. Ein schmaler Band mit dem Titel „Zauber des Mondes" kam zum Vorschein. Wahrscheinlich hatte Trelawny wieder einmal zu tief ins Cherryglas geschaut und ihm Lupins Geschenk untergejubelt. Sinistra und Vektor hatten ihm gemeinsam eine große Flasche Feuerwhisky gekauft, dieses Mal sogar eine akzeptable Sorte, wie er anerkennend feststellte. Ein weiteres Paket enthielt ein unförmiges Ledergefäß. Er suchte eine Weile den Verschluss und als er es öffnete, fielen ihm getrocknete Flubberwürmer entgegen. Er nickte beifällig, denn sie eigneten sich hervorragend für Heiltränke. Doch nicht nur Hagrids, sondern auch Flitwicks Päckchen enthielt Zutaten. Snape wusste, dass sein Kollege über interessante Bezugsquellen verfügte.

Minerva McGonagalls Geschenk entlockte ihm wie jedes Jahr ein Grinsen. Ein Löwenkopf zierte das filigrane Tintenfass. Sie hielt sich genauso an die Tradition wie er, denn der Verschluss seines diesjährigen Geschenks für Minerva war einer Boa constrictor nachempfunden. Sie musste inzwischen eine ganze Sammlung an Schlangengefäßen besitzen, hatte aber nie ein Wort darüber verloren, ebenso wenig, wie er jemals ihre Löwenverzierungen kommentierte.

* * *

><p>Als ihm Professor McGonagall am Abend ein weiteres Paket entgegenhielt, hob er erstaunt die Augenbrauen.<p>

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, genaueste Untersuchungen damit anzustellen", erklärte sie.

Er wickelte den Gegenstand aus seiner Verpackung und sah den Feuerblitz einen Moment verständnislos an. „Ein guter Besen. Beabsichtigen Sie, das Gryffindorteam zu verstärken?"

„Harry Potter bekam diesen Besen anonym zugeschickt."

„Anonym?"

„Sagte ich doch gerade", erwiderte sie knapp. „Vielleicht stammt er von Black."

„Sie glauben, Black hat ihn gestohlen und verflucht?", vergewisserte sich Snape skeptisch.

„Ich halte es ebenfalls nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich, wir müssen allerdings sicher sein. Filius und Madame Hooch werden den Feuerblitz gründlich prüfen, aber vorher sollten wir abklären…"

„… ob es sich um Dunkle Magie handelt", beendete er ruhig den Satz, ließ seine Finger über das glatte Holz gleiten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Man würde sie spüren."

„Wären Sie dennoch so freundlich, ein paar Tests durchzuführen? Es hat keine Eile."

„Ich wette, dass Potter das anders sieht", sagte er spöttisch.

* * *

><p>Snape prüfte den Besen noch am gleichen Abend und konnte keinerlei Anzeichen für Manipulationen entdecken. Aber wer schickte Potter anonym einen Feuerblitz?<p>

Er hatte geschworen, den Jungen zu schützen - und wäre er in Slytherin, würde er ihm unter den derzeitigen Umständen ganz sicher keinen mysteriösen Besen aushändigen.

Doch wie weit erstreckte sich seine Verantwortung, wenn der Schulleiter und Potters Hauslehrerin entschieden, dass der Held der Zaubererwelt weiterhin mit seinem Tarnumhang durch die Gegend laufen und anonyme Geschenke benutzen durfte?


	8. 1994 Part I

**Kapitel 8 – 1994 Part I**

_Februar 1994_

„Ich dachte, den Dementoren ist es ausdrücklich untersagt, sich auf dem Gelände aufzuhalten?", rief Professor McGonagall empört.

Dumbledore stand auf und auch Snape folgte ihrem Blick. Auf dem Quidditchfeld bewegte sich eine große dunkle Gestalt. Eine einzelne Person löste sich aus der Menge der Spieler, die am Himmel entlang rasten, und nahm Kurs auf den Dementor. Wenige Augenblicke später erschien ein heller Umriss. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein Patronus? Mehrere Blitze zuckten durch die Luft, doch zu Snapes Verwunderung verschwand der Dementor nicht, sondern brach auf dem Boden zusammen.

* * *

><p>„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" Snape blieb vor Draco stehen, der ihn aufsässig ansah, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben.<p>

„Es war nur ein Scherz", murmelte Goyle.

Professor McGonagall ging wie eine Furie auf ihn zu, bevor Snape antworten konnte. „Das war ein Foul, ein feiger, unrühmlicher Versuch, das Spiel zu stören und Slytherin einen Vorteil zu verschaffen!"

„Wir wollten Potter einen Schreck einjagen, okay?" Draco Malfoy erinnerte Snape immer mehr an Lucius, allein die Arroganz, mit der er Minerva ansah, der herablassende Ton…

„Unfaires Verhalten wird in Hogwarts nicht toleriert!", fuhr ihn Professor McGonagall an. Dann schaute sie über den Rand ihrer Brille zu Snape. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie angemessene Strafarbeiten für sie finden."

Sie nickte ihm zu und als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, sah Snape einen nach dem anderen mit unbeweglicher Miene an. „Ihr liefert mir einen Aufsatz über das Wesen der Dementoren und ihre Wirkung auf Menschen. Eine Länge von 30 Inch sollte genügen."

„30 Inch?", riefen Crabbe und Goyle synchron, während Malfoy finster vor sich hinstarrte.

„Und danach meldet ihr euch bei Mr. Filch", fügte Snape hinzu und deutete zur Tür.

Nachdem die drei Jungen maulend sein Büro verlassen hatten, grübelte Snape über seine Beobachtung auf dem Quidditchfeld nach. Es war Potter gewesen, der dem vermeintlichen Dementor einen Patronus entgegengesetzt hatte. Wie konnte ein Dreizehnjähriger in der Lage sein, einen Patronus zu manifestieren?

* * *

><p>In der darauffolgenden Nacht gelang es Sirius Black erneut, in den Gryffindorturm einzubrechen.<p>

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel", murmelte Dumbledore, während er seinen Zauberstab in einer eleganten Schleife über die dicken Mauern bewegte. Snape und er überprüften jeden einzelnen Zauber, der Hogwarts schützte. Doch bisher waren alle intakt gewesen.

„Warum sind Sie so bestrebt, das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren?" Es fiel Snape schwer, seinen Zorn über den Schulleiter zu beherrschen. Wieso ergriff Albus noch immer für Lupin Partei? „Black hätte ihren kostbaren Potter töten können und die anderen Jungen gleich mit. Wie wollen Sie die Schüler schützen, wenn Sie dem Werwolf nicht Einhalt gebieten?"

„Remus hat damit nichts zu tun", erwiderte Albus Dumbledore ernst.

„Wer weiß, wie lange sich Black schon im Gebäude aufhält!"

„Sämtliche Räume wurden noch einmal durchkämmt. Sirius Black ist nicht mehr hier."

„Black besitzt also die Fähigkeit, sich unsichtbar zu machen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte über den aggressiven Ton seines Tränkemeisters nachsichtig den Kopf. „Wir werden ihn finden. Bis dahin bitte ich Sie, Harry Potter unvermindert im Blick zu behalten, vor allem am Hogsmeade-Tag."

„Sie erwarten doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass ich einen ganzen Nachmittag durch Süßwaren- und Scherzartikelläden laufe?"

„Das ist nicht nötig." Snape hätte schwören können, dass es um Dumbledores Mundwinkel kurz zuckte und sein Gesicht verhärtete sich.

„Harry hat keine Erlaubnis, Hogsmeade zu besuchen", erklärte Albus Dumbledore ruhig.

„Tatsächlich?", vergewisserte sich Snape sichtlich überrascht. Deshalb also hatte er Potter am letzten Hogsmeade-Tag bei Lupin angetroffen.

„Seine Familie gab ihm erwartungsgemäß keine Erlaubnis."

„Ich dachte, bei Kindern aus Muggelfamilien, die wenig Interesse an der Zaubererwelt und ihren Gepflogenheiten zeigen, kann der Hauslehrer stellvertretend eine solche Erlaubnis erteilen?"

„Das stimmt, aber Professor McGonagall stimmt mit mir überein, darauf zu verzichten, so lange Sirius Black auf freiem Fuß ist. Wir müssen jedoch davon ausgehen, dass Black einen solchen Tag ausnutzen könnte, um erst Hogsmeade und dann Hogwarts einen Besuch abzustatten. Harry ist im Schloss sicherer als draußen."

* * *

><p>Snape hatte schlecht geschlafen und seine Stimmung war entsprechend gereizt. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um die Frage, wie es Black gelungen sein könnte, aus einem Gefängnis wie Azkaban zu fliehen und warum er ein solches Interesse an Potter bekundete. Wollte er sich dafür rächen, dass der Dunkle Lord an diesem Kind gescheitert war?<p>

Sobald die Schülerschar Richtung Hogsmeade am Horizont verschwunden war und Filch sämtliche Eingänge verriegelt hatte, entdeckte er Potter in einem verlassenen Gang, zusammen mit Longbottom. Snape verbarg sich hinter einer Säule und beobachtete jede Bewegung der beiden Jungen, die offensichtlich etwas ausheckten. Doch als Minute um Minute ereignislos verrann, beschloss er, die Sache abzukürzen. Longbottom schrak bei seinem Anblick zusammen, doch Potter räumte nur zögernd das Feld. Snapes Misstrauen verdoppelte sich, aber die Statue der einäugigen Hexe gab ihm keinen Hinweis darauf, ob sie der Grund für das Treffen der beiden Jungen gewesen war. Er verharrte eine Weile an Ort und Stelle, falls sie die Dreistigkeit besaßen, zurückzukehren.

Schon wenige Minuten später hörte er Schritte, aber es war Professor Vektor, die von seltsamen Lauten hinter einer verschlossenen Tür im dritten Stock berichtete. Nachdem sie zwei panische Zweitklässler befreit und mit Strafarbeiten versehen hatten, wog Snape seine Möglichkeiten ab. Er konnte nicht nachprüfen, ob Potter tatsächlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war, da Minerva keine Einmischung in ihrem Bereich tolerierte. Aber er würde wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass Potter den Nachmittag nicht wieder bei Lupin verbrachte. Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen war damit zu rechnen, dass Lupin Potters Vertrauen erwarb, um ihn Black auszuliefern.

Doch Lupin hatte sich hinter einem gigantischen Papierstapel verschanzt und es sah so aus, als stünde beim Werwolf bis auf weiteres die Korrektur von Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen auf der Agenda.

* * *

><p>Er drehte eine Kontrollrunde in den oberen Etagen, bevor er in den Kerker zurückkehrte, um einen Stapel Bibliotheksbücher zu holen. Wenn er schon den ganzen Nachmittag als Wachhund durchs Schloss laufen musste, konnte er das genauso gut mit ein paar Erledigungen verbinden.<p>

Am Fuß der Wendeltreppe kam Draco Malfoy keuchend auf ihn zu. „Professor! Professor!"

„Was ist los? Solltest du nicht in Hogsmeade sein?", fragte Snape streng. Doch als ihn Malfoy erreichte, sah er, dass seine Kleidung durchweicht und mit Schlamm verschmiert war. Die Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht - keine Spur mehr von der üblichen blasierten Arroganz.

„Potters Kopf! Ohne Körper!" Draco fing an zu zittern.

„Was?" Im ersten Moment schoss Snape nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: dass Harry Potter tot war. Er packte den Jungen an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn. „Wo? Was ist passiert? Rede, Draco!"

„In Hogsmeade. Sein Kopf - er SCHWEBTE IN DER LUFT! Direkt vor uns! Es waren auch Fußspuren zu sehen, aber er hatte keinen Körper mehr!", schrie Malfoy hysterisch.

Der Tarnumhang. Natürlich. Snape durchflutete solche Erleichterung, dass ihm für einen Moment seine Beine nachzugeben schienen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von Zorn abgelöst. Black war auf freien Fuß und auf der Suche nach Potter und der Junge hatte keine Erlaubnis, Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Und dennoch setzte sich Potter wieder einmal arrogant über alles hinweg, was andere an Mühe, Zeit und Überlegung investierten, um ihn zu schützen?

Draco begann, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Snape hob den Zauberstab und murmelte einen Wärmezauber. „Geh zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Aber Potters Kopf…"

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte Snape knapp und ergriff den Umhang. Er hatte auch schon eine Ahnung, wo er den Bengel abpassen konnte.

Doch bevor er die Statue der einäugigen Hexe erreichte, kam ihm Potter bereits außer Atem entgegen. Sein Erschrecken, das Schuldbewusstsein, die verdreckten Schuhe und die schmutzigen Hände sagten Snape alles, was er wissen musste.

* * *

><p>„Zum letzten Mal, Lupin: Was ist das für ein Pergament?"<p>

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass es sich um einen Zonko-Scherzartikel handelt", erklärte Remus Lupin geduldig.

„Du weißt, was es ist, also erspare mir die Lügen", entgegnete Snape mit stählernem Unterton. „Ich habe ein solches Pergament bereits in James Potters Händen gesehen. Und nun besitzt es sein Sohn."

Mit Befriedigung registrierte Snape, dass Lupin einen Augenblick verunsichert schien.

„Auch James war regelmäßiger Zonko-Besucher", sagte er schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Es ist mir unbegreiflich, dass Dumbledore jemandem wie dir vertraut", spie Snape und der ganze Frust über die erfolglose Suche nach Black, Potters Unverschämtheit und Dumbledores offensichtliche Sorglosigkeit pulsierte durch seine Adern wie Feuer.

„Seltsam, Severus, das Gleiche habe ich mich auch gefragt, als ich hörte, dass du hier unterrichtest. Ein Todesser..."

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und stand mit wenigen Schritten so dicht vor dem Verteidigungslehrer, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. „Ich war immer loyal zu…"

„… zu deinen Herren, nicht wahr? Erst Voldemort…"

Snapes Lippen bewegten sich kaum, als er antwortete. „Obwohl ich als Jugendlicher in die falsche Richtung ging, gab mir Albus Dumbledore diese Chance in Hogwarts. Ich weiß sehr wohl, bei wem meine Loyalität liegt. Kannst du das Gleiche von dir sagen, Lupin?"

Remus Lupin erwiderte den lodernden Blick gelassen, ohne die Augen abzuwenden, was Snape noch mehr in Rage brachte. „Ihr habt euch immer damit gebrüstet, zum „richtigen" Haus zu gehören, das ach so hehre Ziele verfolgt – doch in Wirklichkeit wart ihr eine Horde feiger Tyrannen."

„Verallgemeinerst du nicht ein bisschen?" Lupin ging zum Fenster und schaute nachdenklich auf die dicke schwarze Qualmwolke, die von Hagrids Hütte emporstieg.

„Und schließlich verriet Black seinen engsten Freund und löschte mehrere Leben aus", fuhr Snape unbeirrt fort. „Das nenne ich wirklich den Gipfel an tapferem gryffindor'schem Edelmut." Er begann, in Lupins Büro auf und ab zu laufen, die Arme fest vor der Brust verschränkt, Abscheu im Blick.

„Ich war ebenso schockiert von Sirius Verrat."

„DU", Snapes Zeigefinger deutete direkt auf Lupins Herz, als wolle er es durchbohren, „…du bist ein Feigling. Und daher wundert es mich umso mehr, dass du überhaupt keine Bedenken zu haben scheinst, dass Black auch dich erledigen könnte. Bei James Potter und Pettigrew war er nicht zimperlich. Und ich weiß, warum: Weil du mit ihm unter einer Decke steckst, weil du ihm Zugang zum Schloss verschaffst!"

„Du irrst dich." Remus Lupin schloss das Fenster und strich sich mit einer resignierten Geste durch die Haare.

„Ich behalte dich im Auge, Lupin. Verlass dich darauf", sagte Snape und ging zur Tür.

„Mach, was du willst, Severus", erwiderte Remus Lupin müde.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mai 1994<span>_

Während der Frühlingsmonate war Snape Harry Potter mehrere Male bei seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen gefolgt, immer auf der Hut und gut vorbereitet auf eine eventuelle Konfrontation mit Black. Potter machte sich mit seinen Regelverletzungen zum perfekten Köder. Doch der Sträfling blieb unsichtbar, obwohl auch das Ministerium das Kopfgeld erhöhte und intensivere Suchmaßnahmen einleitete.

Die Loyalität, die Dumbledore dem Werwolf entgegenbrachte und Lupins steigender Beliebtheitsgrad an der Schule machten es Snape zunehmend schwieriger, den Status des Verteidigungslehrers zu untergraben. Als auch noch Slytherin den Quidditchpokal an Gryffindor verlor und Minerva tagelang betonte, wie gut es dem Pokal tat, endlich Tageslicht zu sehen, hatte Snapes Stimmung den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht.

* * *

><p><em><span>Juni 1994<span>_

Albus Dumbledore warf ihm einen freundlichen Blick zu, als er eintrat und den Kessel mit dem Wolfsbanntrank auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Tür abstellte. „Welch angenehme Überraschung. Was bringen Sie mir Schönes, Severus?"

„Lupin hat seinen Trank nicht eingenommen", sagte er grußlos. „Sein Büro und seine Wohnung sind seit Stunden verschlossen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Sie wissen, was passiert, wenn er den Trank vergisst. Es ist der Gipfel der Verantwortungslosigkeit, inmitten all der Schüler! Vielleicht hat er sich auch aus dem Staub gemacht und leistet Black Gesellschaft."

„Er war noch vor einer halben Stunde hier bei mir. Vermutlich ist er inzwischen in seine Räume zurückgekehrt."

„Dann hätte ich ihn unterwegs getroffen", knurrte Snape gereizt, ergriff den Kessel mit dem Wolfsbanntrank und begab sich fluchend zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag zu Lupins Büro. Auch wenn Lupin jetzt anwesend wäre, hätte er den Trank schon vor Stunden das erste Mal einnehmen müssen. Wieder antwortete niemand auf sein Klopfen, doch als er dieses Mal die Klinke herunterdrückte, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Lupin?"

Nachdem keine Antwort kam, trat er ein und schob er einen Stapel Hefte auf dem Schreibtisch beiseite, um Platz für den Kessel zu schaffen. Ein Stück Pergament, auf dem sich zahlreiche schwarze Punkte bewegten, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er nahm es in die Hand und je länger er es studierte, desto mehr weiteten sich seine Augen: Alle Punkte waren mit Namen versehen, Namen, die er kannte. Er hielt einen geradezu unglaublichen Plan von Hogwarts mit den Bewegungen sämtlicher Bewohner in den Händen und nicht nur das – es war zweifellos die Karte, die er in Potters Besitz entdeckt hatte. Wenn Lupin wusste, wie sie funktionierte: Hatte er damit Black ins Schloss gelotst? Fieberhaft suchte er Lupins und Blacks Namen. Sobald er ersteren fand und erkannte, dass sich der kleine Punkt in schnellem Tempo Richtung Ausgang bewegte, verlor er keine Zeit.

Snapes Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden, als er die Gänge entlang rannte. Sobald er das Schloss verlassen hatte, sah er Lupin zielgerichtet auf die Peitschende Weide zugehen und dort eine Stelle am Stamm berühren. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und beobachtete im hellen Mondlicht, wie die Äste stillstanden und der Werwolf im Inneren des Baumes verschwand.

* * *

><p>Als er die Weide erreichte und das dünne glitzernde Gewebe erkannte, das am Fuß des Baumes lag, bildete sich ein Eisklumpen in seinem Magen. War Potter etwa hier? Kam er zu spät? Er warf den Tarnumhang über und folgte einem schmalen Gang geradeaus. Aus der Ferne drang Stimmengemurmel an sein Ohr. Je weiter er lief, desto lauter wurden die Geräusche, bis der Gang schließlich vor einer alten Tür endete. Snape öffnete sie langsam und trat ein.<p>

Eine Welle des Hasses überrollte ihn, als er Black und Lupin wie zwei alte Freunde plaudern sah. Hatte er Dumbledore nicht wieder und wieder gewarnt? Snape scannte den Raum. Sie hatten nicht nur Potter, sondern auch Weasley und Granger in ihre Gewalt gebracht. Alle drei Kinder schienen unter dem Confundus-Zauber zu stehen, denn sie hörten den beiden Verbrechern gebannt zu.

Snape wog rasch seine Möglichkeiten ab. Black sah aus, als ob ihn ein Lufthauch umwehen würde, ausgemergelt und schwach. Aber er durfte weder ihn noch Lupin unterschätzen. Er richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf Blacks Herz, trat vor und legte den Tarnumhang ab.


	9. 1994 Part II

**Kapitel 9 – 1994 Part II**

Als Snape erwachte, spürte er Erde und Gras unter sich. Er setzte sich auf und rieb die schmerzenden Ellenbogen, während er versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Leises Plätschern drang an sein Ohr und Snape erkannte den See. Er erhob sich mühsam. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Die Schüler hatten ihn in der Heulenden Hütte angegriffen, beeinflusst durch Lupin und Black. Er fühlte das Blut, das über sein Gesicht rann.

Ein paar Schritte weiter entdeckte er einen dunklen Umriss auf der Erde und trat näher. Weasley. Das Bein des Jungen bildete einen seltsamen Winkel. Snape vergewisserte sich, dass er atmete und legte ihn in eine andere Position. Während er einen Heilzauber murmelte, durchschnitt ein grauenvolles Heulen die nächtliche Stille. Also hatte Lupins Transformation bereits stattgefunden. Waren die anderen Kinder noch am Leben?

Während er den Uferstreifen absuchte, kündigte ein eisiger Hauch die Dementoren bereits an, bevor er sie sah. Snape zog schaudernd seinen Zauberstab und verfolgte, wie sich die unheimlichen Kreaturen ein Stück entfernt versammelten. Mehr und mehr kreisten in der Luft, bis der Himmel schwarz wurde. Es war ein gespenstiger Anblick. Snape spürte, wie die Kälte in ihn eindrang, ihn lähmte, mit eisigen Fingern sein Herz umklammerte. Sein Patronus schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs, tänzelte vor ihm und umhüllte ihn schließlich wie ein wärmender Kokon.

Snape wusste nun, wo er suchen musste. Doch bevor er die Stelle erreichte, über der die Dementoren kreisten, bildeten sie eine riesige dunkle Formation und verschwanden über den Wipfeln der Tannen.

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte beunruhigt. Hatten sie sich bereits geholt, was sie wollten? Seine Befürchtung schien sich zu bestätigen, als er Potter, Granger und Black bewegungslos am Ufer liegen sah. Snape beugte sich zuerst über Potter, dann über Granger und zu seiner Erleichterung waren sie unversehrt. Auch Black schien noch im Besitz seiner Seele zu sein, sofern man bei einem Mörder seines Kalibers überhaupt davon sprechen konnte. Doch was hatte die Dementoren vertrieben?

Das Wolfsheulen erklang bedrohlich nahe. Snape zauberte hastig Tragen herbei und sammelte ein Stück weiter auch Weasley ein. Mit je zwei Tragen rechts und links vor sich schwebend, erreichte er schließlich Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall kam ihm mit wehendem Umhang entgegengeeilt. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihren Hut fest, in der anderen den Zauberstab. „Severus, um Himmelswillen! Was ist passiert?"<p>

Er berichtete in knappen Worten. Jeder Knochen seines Körpers schmerzte, als er die Stufen zur Eingangstür emporstieg.

„Die Kinder müssen sofort in den Krankenflügel", ordnete sie an. „Ich übernehme das und informiere Albus."

„Und ich kümmere mich um Black", stimmte er grimmig zu und ließ die Trage, auf welcher der Verbrecher lag, vor sich schweben.

Professor Flitwick warf einen erschrockenen Blick auf die Trage, als Snape an seinem Büro vorbeilief. „Black!"

„Ja", entgegnete Snape zufrieden. „Von hier entkommt er nicht wieder. Ich gehe davon aus, dass in Kürze eine Abordnung des Ministeriums eintrifft."

„Sie können mein Büro nutzen", bot Flitwick an.

„Danke, Filius." Snape vergewisserte sich, dass die Fesseln jedes Entkommen von Black unmöglich machten. Dann versiegelte er die Tür und eilte zum Krankenflügel. Ihm brannten einige Fragen auf der Zunge, die er von den Kindern beantwortet haben wollte.

Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall standen vor Weasleys Bett und unterhielten sich leise.

Snape trat auf sie zu. „Glauben Sie mir jetzt, dass meine Zweifel an Lupin berechtigt waren?" Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, die Genugtuung aus seinem Tonfall zu verbannen.

Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an, doch bevor er antworten konnte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der Zaubereiminister trat herein.

„Ist das hier eine Krankenstation oder ein Bahnhof?", rief Madame Pomfrey empört.

* * *

><p>Orden des Merlin, dachte Snape eine halbe Stunde später immer wieder. Obwohl er den Kerl nicht ausstehen konnte, waren die lobenden Worte des Zaubereiministers nach dem Ärger der letzten Wochen wie Balsam gewesen.<p>

Er hatte Black überführt und auch in Bezug auf Lupin Recht behalten. Angesichts der Umstände würde er sich großzügig zeigen und auf eine Bestrafung der Kinder verzichten, die ohnehin noch unter dem Einfluss des Confundus-Zaubers standen. Hauptsache, Black erhielt endlich, was er verdiente. Es brachte Lily zwar nicht zurück, aber er hatte wenigstens alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan, um den Verräter zu ergreifen und sie zu rächen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Juli 1994<span>_

Mit dem Beginn der Ferien suchte Snape Zuflucht in Spinners End. Er konnte Albus Dumbledore nicht mehr die Augen schauen, ohne rasende Wut über die Leichtgläubigkeit des Schulleiters zu empfinden.

Umringt von sämtlichen Ausgaben des Tagespropheten der letzten Wochen und einer Flasche Feuerwhisky grübelte Snape auch an diesem Nachmittag darüber nach, wie es Potter gelungen sein könnte, den Mörder seiner Eltern zu befreien. Snape wusste nicht, wie er den Rest des Schuljahres überstanden hatte, ohne dem Jungen an die Gurgel zu gehen. Nicht einmal, nachdem der Confundus-Zauber längst verblasst sein musste, hatte Potter Entsetzen über seine Tat gezeigt. Aber die Krönung des Ganzen war die absurde Geschichte von Pettigrews Überleben und Blacks Unschuld, auf der Dumbledore nach wie vor beharrte. Snape erschien ein Stellenwechsel mittlerweile sehr verlockend, doch leider band ihn sein Eid an Hogwarts, so lange Potter dort zur Schule ging.

Er zerriss den Brief, mit dem Dumbledore einen Besuch am heutigen Nachmittag ankündigte. Dann nahm er eine Kelle und tauchte sie in den dunkelgrünen Trank, der auf niedrigster Flamme vor sich hin köchelte. Nachdem er die Flüssigkeit in ein Glas gefüllt und dieses in einem Zug geleert hatte, ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen, schloss die Augen und wartete auf das unvermeidliche Klopfen an der Tür.

* * *

><p>Dumbledores Nasenflügel schienen die Luft im Raum aufzusaugen. Er schnupperte und richtete dann seine blauen Augen forschend auf Snape, der den Blick ungerührt erwiderte.<p>

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihnen die Langzeitwirkungen bekannt sind", begann der Schulleiter. „Wäre es nicht einfacher, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, statt sich von Ihrem Groll gegen Sirius Black und diesem Gebräu im Kessel zerfressen zu lassen?"

„Wahrheit?", schnaubte Snape höhnisch. „Sie decken einen Schwerverbrecher. Er hat Potter dazu gebracht, ihn zu befreien. Mir ist zwar nicht klar, wieso er ihn nicht tötete, wenn das doch offensichtlich der Grund war, der ihn nach Hogwarts führte."

„Sehen Sie Severus – genau da liegen Sie falsch. Sirius suchte Peter Pettigrew, der sich in seiner Animagus-Gestalt in Hogwarts aufhielt. Deshalb ist er in den Jungenschlafsaal eingedrungen und hat die Kinder unversehrt gelassen."

„Und das rechtfertigt die Brutalität und Vehemenz, mit der er vorgegangen ist?"

„Nein. Ich vertrete ebenfalls die Ansicht, dass Sirius Blacks Vorgehensweise nicht immer von Rücksicht auf andere geprägt war. Dennoch trägt er nicht die Schuld an der Ermordung von Lily und James Potter", entgegnete Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

„Ist es nicht eigenartig, dass keiner, der an das Märchen von Pettigrews Verwandlung in eine Ratte glaubt, auch nur den leisesten Beweis dafür hat?"

„Ich kann es beweisen. Deshalb bin ich hier."

Snapes Ärger schlug in unverhohlenen Spott um. Er musterte Dumbledore mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Wollen Sie damit ausdrücken, dass Pettigrew in der Tasche Ihres Umhangs sitzt und sich die Barthaare putzt?"

„Peter Pettigrew wurde zuletzt in Albanien gesichtet. Er war vermutlich auf der Suche nach seinem Herren, denn Voldemort hielt sich in den vergangenen Jahren dort auf."

„Und woher stammen diese erstaunlichen Insider-Informationen?"

„Ich war dort", sagte Dumbledore einfach.

„Sie waren in Albanien?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Vor wenigen Tagen. Ich hörte Gerüchte über ein verlassenes Dorf und suchte es auf. Im Nachbarort sagte man mir hinter vorgehaltener Hand, die Dorfbewohner seien vor einem Kukuth geflohen."

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wovor?"

„Einem Kukuth, einem Dämon", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ein befreundeter Zauberer, der in der Nähe des Dorfes lebt, bestätigte mir, dass er dieses Wesen in Begleitung eines Mannes gesehen habe. Dessen Beschreibung passt haargenau auf Peter Pettigrew, während die weiteren Angaben auf Voldemort hindeuten."

Ein leises Fluchen unterbrach Dumbledores Bericht. Snape hatte eine Phiole so fest umklammert, dass sie zersprungen war und Blut von seiner Hand tropfte. Ohne die Augen von Dumbledore zu nehmen, spülte er sie rasch mit kaltem Wasser ab und sprach einen Zauber, der die Blutung stoppte.

„Ich bat ihn, die Augen offenzuhalten und mich zu verständigen, sobald er einen der beiden noch einmal sichtet", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Und das traf heute bei mir ein."

Er zog ein rechteckiges Stück Papier aus der Tasche und hielt es Snape hin. „Er besitzt einen Apparat, mit dem die Muggel Abbilder erzeugen."

Snape betrachtete das Foto. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Es war Pettigrew.

* * *

><p>Er verließ den Raum ohne Kommentar und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Wie war das möglich? Wieso Pettigrew, der hündisch ergebene Sklave von Potter? Steckten Black und Pettigrew unter einer Decke oder hatte wirklich nur Pettigrew im Alleingang diesen Albtraum inszeniert, war er schuldig an Lilys Tod? Snapes Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. Auch die Narbe an seinem Arm pochte seit einigen Tagen. Er betrachtete den verblassten Totenschädel angewidert und verfluchte den Moment, der ihn damals in den Kreis dieses Wahnsinnigen getrieben hatte.<p>

Als er in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte, hielt Dumbledore eine Tasse Tee in der Hand und schwenkte sie abwesend hin und her. „Die Eule mit dem Foto war mehrere Tage unterwegs. Die Ministeriumsangestellten, die in die Gegend entsendet wurden, teilten mit, dass die beiden seither nicht mehr gesehen wurden. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass sie ihren Unterschlupf gewechselt haben oder sogar nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt sind."

Snape verspürte ein ungutes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Falls das alles tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach…

„Sirius saß unschuldig in Azkaban", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Pettigrews Foto ist kein Beweis für Blacks Unschuld", entgegnete Snape scharf.

„Deshalb versteckt er sich weiterhin. Aber ich werde diesen Beweis erbringen und ich möchte Sie bitten, mir dabei zu helfen. Wir haben in Kürze auch Alastor Moody auf unserer Seite…"

„Mad-Eye Moody?", fragte Snape und verbarg nur schlecht ein Schaudern.

„Er wird im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts aushelfen und Verteidigung unterrichten."

Auf Snapes Nasenwurzel bildete sich eine tiefe Kerbe. „Sie wissen, dass er mich noch immer verdächtigt, ein Todesser zu sein, dass er mich auf Schritt und Tritt beschatten wird?"

„Sie hören sich schon fast so an wie er", stellte Dumbledore amüsiert fest.

* * *

><p><em><span>August 1994<span>_

Es sollte nicht der letzte Besuch sein, den ihm Albus Dumbledore während der Sommerferien abstattete. Drei Wochen später erschien er erneut, eine zwei Tage alte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter dem Arm. „Einige der üblichen Verdächtigen haben sich offenbar gezielt die Weltmeisterschaft herausgesucht, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten", meinte er zur Begrüßung.

Snape musterte das Dunkle Mal, das die Titelseite der Zeitung zierte. „Ich war gestern bei Malfoy zum Dinner. Obwohl sich einige der Anwesenden mit ihrem Auftritt bei der Weltmeisterschaft brüsteten, zeigten sie sich erschrocken über das Mal. Sie fürchten seine Rückkehr."

„Wir werden herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist", sagte der alte Zauberer ernst.

„Stimmt es, dass es mit Potters Zauberstab heraufbeschworen wurde?"

„Leider ja", seufzte Dumbledore.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie kommt es, dass immer Potter auftaucht, wenn merkwürdige Dinge geschehen?"

„Er war nicht der einzige Besucher der Weltmeisterschaft", erwiderte Dumbledore, setzte sich ans Fenster und ließ nachdenklich eine Hand durch seinen langen Bart gleiten.

„Und sein Zauberstab?"

„Zufall. Er rannte und verlor ihn in der Massenpanik."

„Hm." Snape klang nicht überzeugt, aber als er ins Gesicht des Älteren sah, behielt er weitere Kommentare zu dieser Thematik geflissentlich für sich. „Werden Sie trotz dieser Vorfälle das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts stattfinden lassen?"

„Ja. Ich erachte es als wichtig, die Beziehungen zu Beauxbaton und Durmstrang zu vertiefen und wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Igor ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen."

Snape nickte grimmig. Igor Karkaroff hatte ihn damals während seines Prozesses belastet, um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Seine Sympathien für den Schulleiter von Durmstrang hielten sich in Grenzen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Oktober 1994<span>_

Konnten zwanzig zusätzliche Schüler eine solche Steigerung des Lärms in Hogwarts bewirken? Die Gäste waren gestern eingetroffen und Snape kam sich seither vor wie in Kings Cross. Es hatte bereits mehrere Unfälle gegeben, als Minderjährige versuchten, die Alterslinie zu überlisten, die sie von ihrer Teilnahme am Turnier trennte. In den älteren Jahrgängen gab es Gezänk und Prügeleien um die Frage, wer am besten als Kandidat geeignet sei. Snape ging nach wie vor mit unnachgiebiger Härte gegen jede Regelverletzung vor, während seine Kollegen angesichts der allgemeinen Aufregung ein Auge zudrückten.

„Wer wohl Hogwarts-Kandidat wird?", murmelte Professor McGonagall beim Halloween-Essen vor sich hin.

„Wir werden es gleich erfahren", knurrte Snape und beobachtete seine Tischnachbarn. Karkaroffs Miene war wie aus Holz geschnitzt, doch ein Flackern der Augen verriet seine Anspannung. Die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton erwiderte seinen Blick und Snape erschauderte. Jedes Mal, wenn die Riesin ihre Zähne zu einem Lächeln fletschte, verspürte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang zur Flucht.

Im Saal war schlagartig Ruhe eingekehrt. Snape lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Dumbledore zurück, der vor dem Pokal Stellung bezog. Nur wenige Sekunden später warf der Pokal das erste Stück Papier aus.

* * *

><p>„Harry kann seinen Namen nicht selbst hineingetan haben." Dumbledore lehnte am Bogenfenster seines Büros und betrachtete die Drehungen eines goldenen Gerätes, bevor er fortfuhr: „Bitte versuchen Sie herauszufinden, ob Igor Karkaroff etwas damit zu tun hat, Severus. Lassen Sie ihn in dem Glauben, dass Sie Harry für den Schuldigen halten."<p>

„Karkaroff war auch mein erster Gedanke", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Die Art, wie er Harry betrachtet, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubt, gefällt mir nicht."

Snape ließ seine Finger mit gerunzelter Stirn über den Pokal gleiten. Dann drehte er ihn um.

Professor McGonagall sah eine Weile zu, bevor sie das Schweigen brach. „Und? Erkennen Sie irgendeine Einflussnahme von außen?"

„Nichts. Der Pokal ist unangetastet. Jemand hat Potters Namen hineingeworfen."

„Was machen wir jetzt nur mit Harry?", fragte Professor McGonagall besorgt. „Er kann diese Aufgaben in seinem Alter unmöglich bewältigen. Auch wenn ihn Professor Moody im Blick behält..."

„Die Regeln verlangen, dass er es zumindest versucht", erklärte Dumbledore. „Es besteht jederzeit die Möglichkeit, in das Turnier einzugreifen. Ihm wird nichts passieren, Minerva."

„Das will ich hoffen", murmelte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Dann richtete sie sich auf und ging zur Tür. „Das ganze Turnier ist Wahnsinn, Dumbledore! Kinder mit ausgewachsenen Drachen zu konfrontieren, ich bitte Sie!"


	10. 1994 Part III

**Kapitel 10 – 1994 Part III**

„Wieso ist dieser Geistesgestörte hier?", zischte Igor Karkaroff, kaum, dass er Snapes Wohnraum betreten hatte.

„Frag Albus Dumbledore. Er ist für Moodys Einstellung verantwortlich."

Karkaroff umklammerte seinen Unterarm. „Spürst du es auch?", erkundigte er sich, als er Snapes Blick registrierte. „Das Mal lügt nicht. Er lebt und er gewinnt an Stärke. Was wird mit uns geschehen, wenn er zurückkehrt?"

Snape schwieg.

„Wir haben ihn im Stich gelassen, Severus. Er wird uns aufs Härteste bestrafen. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken."

„Was willst du tun? Fliehen?", fragte Snape sachlich.

Karkaroff widersprach schockiert, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihn.

Für Snape stand in diesem Moment fest, dass Harry Potter nicht von Karkaroff ins Trimagische Spiel gebracht worden war. Igor schien sich, wie auch früher schon, ausschließlich um seine eigene Haut zu sorgen. Snape kannte die Anzeichen von Panik und der Schulleiter von Durmstrang atmete sie aus jeder Pore. Vermutlich lag sein auffälliges Interesse an Harry Potter auch darin begründet, dass der dunkle Zauberer, den er so fürchtete, an diesem Kind gescheitert war.

Snape beschloss, nachzuhaken, um in dem Punkt ganz sicher zu sein: „Wie nimmt Krum die Tatsache auf, dass es zwei Hogwarts-Kandidaten gibt?"

„Er ist genauso sauer wie ich. Dieser Potter hat garantiert magische Möglichkeiten, Dumbledores Zauber zu umgehen und sich die Teilnahme zu erschleichen", biss Karkaroff an. „Du hast ihn jetzt drei Jahre unterrichtet. Wie ist dein Eindruck?"

„Seine Leistungen sind durchweg mittelmäßig", antwortete Snape und blendete den Patronus aus, der aus Potters Zauberstab gekommen war und der seinem eigenen so sehr ähnelte. „Er glaubt, Regeln sind für alle anderen, aber nicht für ihn, den Helden."

„Er zeigte bisher nie irgendwelche besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten?", fragte Karkaroff ungläubig.

„Seine besondere Begabung scheint darin zu liegen, unangreifbar für den Dunklen Lord zu sein", entgegnete Snape glatt und rief sich Potters Begegnungen mit diesem ins Gedächtnis, die vermutlich für jeden anderen tödlich geendet hätten.

Karkaroff hustete. Man sah ihm an, dass er viel für diese Fähigkeit geben würde. „Gibt es mittlerweile eine Erklärung dafür?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur verschiedene Theorien."

„Er muss größenwahnsinnig sein, sich als Vierzehnjähriger ins Trimagische Turnier zu begeben."

Severus Snape stimmte Igor innerlich vorbehaltlos zu, dass Größenwahn in Verbindung mit Potter ein treffender Ausdruck war. Aber Potter hätte keine Chance gehabt, selbst seinen Namen in den Pokal zu werfen. Die Frage war jedoch, wer dann, wenn Igor Karkaroff ausschied.

* * *

><p>Karkaroff schien plötzlich alle Sinne anzuspannen. „Hörst du das?"<p>

Snape warf ihm einen eigenartigen Blick zu, doch dann vernahm er es auch: Klack. Klack. Klack klack. Vor der Tür verstummte das Geräusch.

„Es ist der Wahnsinnige", flüsterte Karkaroff. „Er folgt mir auf Schritt und Tritt, seit ich hier bin."

„Muffilato", murmelte Snape und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, den er belästigt. Er missachtet jegliche Privatsphäre und spioniert regelmäßig in meinem Büro. Vielleicht wollte er gerade eine weitere Suchaktion starten."

In diesem Moment entfernten sich Moodys Schritte. Von Karkaroffs drohender Ausstrahlung war nichts mehr übrig. Er glich einem nervösen Wrack.

„Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, Severus, ich spüre es."

* * *

><p><em><span>November 1994<span>_

Der stämmige Zauberer, der zusammen mit Hagrid den Ungarischen Hornschwanz zum Felsen führte, duckte sich rasch, als der Drache mit seinem Schwanz um sich schlug.

„Pass auf, Charlie", brüllte jemand von der Tribüne links neben ihm. Ronald Weasley sprang auf und erntete empörte Ausrufe der Leute hinter ihm, denen er die Sicht versperrte.

Allen bisherigen Kandidaten war es mit diversen Ablenkungsmanövern und Taktiken gelungen, ihrem Drachen das Ei zu stehlen. Nur Potter fehlte noch. Die Menge schrie und tobte, als er auf die Wiese trat und Professor McGonagall neben ihm versteifte sich, als getraue sie sich nicht mehr zu atmen.

„Wie kann man so etwas zulassen?", murmelte sie. „Dieses … dieses Monster braucht nur eine falsche Bewegung zu machen…"

Snape gab ihr insgeheim Recht. Der Drache wirkte aggressiver als seine Vorgänger. Ihm war ohnehin nicht klar, wieso nicht für jeden Kandidaten ein Drachen der gleichen Art genommen wurde, um für alle die gleichen Voraussetzungen zu schaffen.

„Charles Weasley bleibt mit seinen Helfern in der Nähe", beschwichtigte Dumbledore, doch das Zucken seines rechten Augenlids verriet auch seine Nervosität.

Potter stand wie festgewachsen und starrte mit erhobenem Zauberstab zum Schloss. Der Abstand war zu groß, als dass man sein Gesicht genauer hätte lesen können. Professor McGonagall sah mittlerweile so aus, als wolle sie losstürzen und ihren Schützling aus der Gefahrenzone reißen. Dumbledores Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie sank resigniert auf ihren Sitz zurück.

In der Ferne wurde ein schwarzer Punkt sichtbar, der sich schnell näherte. Potter streckte den Arm aus. Eine Sekunde später war seine Strategie offensichtlich. Applaus brauste auf.

„Clever, sehr clever", sagte Dumbledore beifällig. „Er hat eine gute Chance, wenn er seine Stärken in der Luft einsetzt."

Potters weitere Demonstration ähnelte der beim Quidditch, mit dem Unterschied, dass ein aufgebrachter Drache seinen stacheligen Schwanz wild hin und her schlug. Snape verfolgte jede Bewegung von Potter aufmerksam. Für einen Jungen seines Alters machte er angesichts dieser feuerspeienden Kreatur einen erstaunlich abgeklärten Eindruck, als wäre er sich verborgener Stärken bewusst, die ihn unangreifbar machten.

Als es Potter schließlich gelang, das Ei zu schnappen, geriet seine Kollegin völlig aus dem Häuschen. „EXZELLENT HARRY!", brüllte sie. „Sehen Sie, Severus, das nenne ich einen Gryffindor!"

Minerva McGonagall sprang auf und Snape verfolgte mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, wie sie sich in Sekundenschnelle einen Weg durch die Massen bahnte. Er wartete, bis sich der schlimmste Aufruhr legte, bevor er Richtung Schloss aufbrach.

* * *

><p>Ein greller Blitz flammte auf und blendete ihn. Snape senkte die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und fixierte die Reporterin schweigend, bevor er mit einer schnellen Handbewegung auf die Tür des Lehrerzimmers deutete.<p>

„Raus."

„Wer wird denn so unfreundlich sein?", zwitscherte Rita Skeeter in nervtötender Munterkeit. „Ein Lächeln bitte, für unsere Leser!"

„Ich sagte RAUS!" Es schien die Reporterin jedoch nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken, dass er aufgestanden war und sie um mehr als einen Kopf überragte.

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seite und grinste ihn frech an. „Man sagt, Sie hätten keine großen Sympathien für den jüngsten Kandidaten. Lassen Sie uns ein bisschen über Harry plaudern."

„Anscheinend sind Sie taub", kommentierte er in seiner leisesten, gefährlichsten Tonlage, die jeden Schüler in sofortige Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hätte. „Verschwinden Sie."

„Nun seien Sie doch mal locker, Professor Snape. Ein paar Geschichten aus dem Nähkästchen haben noch niemandem geschadet!"

„Wie Sie wollen", bemerkte er lässig und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Plaudern wir."

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen, aber hob sofort wieder provokativ den Kopf.

„Was stört Sie am meisten an…"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Ihre Lippen gingen auf und zu wie bei einem Fisch und kein Laut drang mehr aus ihrem Mund.

„Warum plötzlich so zurückhaltend? Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?", begehrte er in süffisantem Ton zu wissen und spielte mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

Rita Skeeter starrte ihn empört an.

„Wenn Sie es innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten vor die Tore Hogwarts schaffen, erlischt der Zauber. Schaffen Sie es hingegen nicht…" Er ließ die Worte in der Luft schweben und schaute demonstrativ auf die Uhr. „Vier Minuten."

Sie warf ihm einen letzten giftigen Blick zu und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

><p>Der kleine Sieg hatte Snape in eine solche Hochstimmung versetzt, dass er sich angesichts der Schülergruppen auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro zu einer strengen Miene zwingen musste.<p>

„So vergnügt, Severus?" Dumbledore kam ihm bereits im Gang entgegen. „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie dem Begriff ‚rasende Reporterin' gerade eine neue Bedeutung verliehen haben?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, entgegnete aber nichts.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", murmelte Dumbledore heiter. „Mrs. Skeeter fegte vor wenigen Minuten an mir vorbei und dazu auch noch verdächtig schweigsam." Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und ließ Snape eintreten. „Ich möchte mit Ihnen über den bevorstehenden Ball sprechen."

Snapes gute Laune verflog im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Der Ball strapazierte schon seit Tagen seine Geduld, denn überall traf man neuerdings auf Heerscharen pubertierender Gänse, die hinter Schulkameraden herliefen. Als in seinem Unterricht die ersten Briefchen hin und her flogen, albern getuschelt und gekichert wurde, kündigte er für die Woche vor dem Ball in allen höheren Klassenstufen Tests an. Dieser wohlüberlegte Schachzug sicherte ihm recht schnell wieder die Aufmerksamkeit eines Teils der Schüler im Unterricht.

Blieb die Frage, wieso Dumbledore ausgerechnet mit ihm über den Ball sprechen wollte. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes. „Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

Um Dumbledores Augen zeigten sich wieder Lachfältchen und Snape wappnete sich.

„Ein beschwingtes Zusammensein tut uns allen mal gut, Severus, auch Ihnen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Es gibt keinen Grund mich anzufunkeln, als hätte ich gerade Ihre Hinrichtung verkündet", sagte Dumbledore. „Da ich Ihre Begeisterung für derartige Anlässe kenne, möchte ich Sie bitten, an dem Abend die Aufsicht in der Schule zu übernehmen."

Snape empfand eine geradezu lächerliche Erleichterung, doch Dumbledore war noch nicht fertig. „Unter einer Bedingung: Hin und wieder lassen auch Sie sich im Saal blicken, das sind wir unseren Gästen schuldig."

Snape verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, bevor er zustimmend nickte. Insgesamt hätte es schlimmer kommen können, sogar viel schlimmer, wenn man den Schulleiter und seinen Hang zu absurden Ideen kannte.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dezember 1994<span>_

Am Ballabend funkelten unzählige Lichter in der Großen Halle. Sie war kaum wiederzuerkennen, ebenso wenig wie manche Schüler, die sich so herausgeputzt hatten, dass sie um Jahre älter erschienen. Er beobachtete, wie Minerva McGonagall mit den Augen rollte, als ihr Blick auf zwei Siebentklässlerinnen ihres Hauses fiel, denen beim Kauf des Stoffes für ihre Röcke vermutlich das Geld ausgegangen war.

Auch einige seiner Kolleginnen und Kollegen sahen unverhältnismäßig feierlich aus. Snape hatte bis auf das Weglassen seines schwarzen Umhangs keine Zugeständnisse an den Anlass gemacht, doch da war er der Einzige. Selbst Karkaroff zeigte sich in festlicher Kleidung, wenngleich sie auffällig um seinen hageren Körper schlotterte.

Dumbledore, der in einem seiner extravaganteren Gewänder erschien, hob die Hände, um den Tanz zu eröffnen. Die trimagischen Teilnehmer traten paarweise an, während Flitwick aufgeregt mit Fliege und Taktstock an ihnen vorbeihüpfte und die Klänge eines Walzers den Raum erfüllten. Snape verzog gequält das Gesicht. Und der Abend hatte gerade erst begonnen! Er verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete gelangweilt die Paare, die sich nun in Bewegung setzten. Der Anblick von Potter und seiner Tanzpartnerin entlockte ihm unwillkürlich ein Grinsen. Das indische Mädchen hatte die Führung übernommen und schleifte Potter energisch übers Parkett.

Severus Snape registrierte, dass die Augenpaare vieler Zuschauerinnen missgünstig und gehässig an Krum und Granger hängenblieben, als sie ihre Runden auf dem Parkett drehten. Krums Anwesenheit in Hogwarts sorgte nun schon seit Wochen für Wirbel. Snape besaß kein Verständnis für pubertäre, gackernde Mädchen. Offenbar dachte der 18jährige Durmstrang genauso und bevorzugte eine Tanzpartnerin, die zwar eine unerträglich besserwisserische Nervensäge sein konnte, aber mehr geistige Reife besaß als manche Siebentklässlerin.

Snape scannte den Raum und als er sah, dass Dumbledore ins Gespräch mit der Riesin vertieft war, strebte er zur Ausgangstür. Fürs erste hatte er seine Anwesenheitspflicht erfüllt.

* * *

><p>Nach etwa einer Stunde kehrte er in ein lärmendes Tohuwabohu zurück. Jaulende Gitarrenklänge, übertönt vom Gekreische der Massen, erweckten den Eindruck, die Apokalypse sei eingetreten. Er verzog das Gesicht und hatte schon die Türklinke wieder in der Hand, als Professor McGonagall mit ähnlich gequälter Miene und zwei Weingläsern neben ihn trat.<p>

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, nicht wahr?", meinte sie, drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und sprach einen Dämpfungszauber. Es war eine Wohltat, als sich der Lärm in eine ferne Geräuschkulisse verwandelte.

Seine Kollegin beobachtete eine Weile das Treiben rundum, bevor sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte. „Wurden Sie schon in die Vorbereitungen für die zweite Aufgabe involviert?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte inständig, dass er auch künftig davon verschont blieb.

* * *

><p>Eine große schlanke Frau trat auf sie zu.<p>

„Ihre Schneeflockenzauber sind großartig, Charity", lobte Minerva McGonagall.

„Vermischt mit Koboldtquarz?", fragte Snape und musterte einen Baum, der neben ihnen stand.

„Man kann Ihnen nichts vormachen, nicht wahr, Professor Snape?", lächelte die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde. Sie unterrichtete bereits seit dem vergangenen Schuljahr in Hogwarts, aber bisher hatte er immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie ihm auswich, wenn sie sich außerhalb des Lehrerzimmers über den Weg liefen. Natürlich wusste sie von seiner Todesser-Vergangenheit. Sie war etwa fünf Jahre älter als er und schon während seiner Schulzeit eine energische Kämpferin für Muggelrechte gewesen.

„Zumindest versucht er, diesen Anschein zu erwecken", bemerkte Minerva trocken, schaute in den Raum und stutzte. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte für einen Moment."

Snape verfolgte, wie sich Minerva McGonagall einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte und vor zwei Mädchen stehenblieb, die sich anschrien und gegenseitig an den Haaren zogen.

* * *

><p>Charity Burbage warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.<p>

„Trinken Sie noch ein Glas Wein mit mir", hörte er sich nicht nur zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagen. Charity schaute ihn verblüfft an, doch dann lachte sie zustimmend.

Sie beobachtete die rote Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas, während sie es hin und her drehte. Dann hob sie den Blick und er war erstaunt von dem Interesse, mit dem sie ihn ansah. „Wie lange unterrichten Sie inzwischen in Hogwarts, Professor Snape?"

„14 Jahre."

„Slytherin", sagte sie unvermittelt und ließ das Wort eine Weile in der Luft schweben. „Ich frage mich oft, wie es sein muss, in einer reinen Zaubererfamilie aufzuwachsen."

„Das kommt auf die Familie an", entgegnete er in sarkastischem Tonfall.

„Das ist klar, aber meiner Erfahrung nach wird Reinblütern in unserer Gesellschaft oft der Vorzug gegeben. Halbblüter und Muggel haben es schwerer. Während die Muggel zumindest noch über ihre eigenen Traditionen und Werte verfügen, sind Halbblüter häufig zwischen den verschiedenen Welten ihrer Eltern zerrissen. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

Und das erzählt sie ausgerechnet mir, dachte Snape und merkte, wie sich jeder Muskel in seinem Gesicht verspannte.

„Ich möchte mit meinem Unterricht Zeichen setzen", fuhr sie fort. „Es sollte in der Zaubererwelt wieder mehr darauf ankommen, wie jemand ist und nicht, aus welcher Familie er stammt."

„Löblich…", erwiderte er und fragte sich, in welchem Universum seine Kollegin lebte. „… wenngleich es solche Zeiten noch nie gegeben hat. Das ist reiner Idealismus."

Sie ignorierte seinen Einwand. „Leider ist kaum ein Schüler aus Ihrem Haus an meinem Unterricht interessiert. Warum wirken in Slytherin nach wie vor so starke Vorurteile gegen Muggel und Mischehen weiter? Ihre Einschätzung als Hauslehrer von Slytherin interessiert mich. Sie müssen doch aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, wie das Leben eines Kindes in einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie aussieht, Severus."

Snape war so verblüfft, dass er nicht einmal Zorn empfand. Offenbar war seine Kollegin weniger informiert, als er gedacht hatte und dabei genauso randvoll mit Vorurteilen, wie sie es seinem Haus unterschieben wollte. Doch ihr Ton war keineswegs wertend und provozierend gewesen, sondern aufrichtig interessiert.

„Bedaure. Ich bin der falsche Ansprechpartner für Ihre Sozialromantik."

„Aber…", begann sie erneut.

„Mein Vater war Muggel", sagte Snape knapp, stellte sein Glas ab und ließ Charity Burbage mit offenem Mund stehen. Ein Muggel der übelsten Sorte, dachte er bitter, als er den Saal verließ.

* * *

><p><em>Hallo liebe verbliebene Mitleser(innen), <em>ich <em><em><em><em><em><em>habe jeden bisherigen Band noch einmal gründlich studiert<em>, damit sich die neuen Episoden einigermaßen authentisch in den vorgegebenen Rahmen einfügen. D<em>_______a das Interesse an dieser Geschichte jedoch (leider) recht mäßig ist, bin ich nun am Überlegen, ob ich Band 5 zur Hand nehme oder die Geschichte abschließe. ___________

_Natürlich möchte ich niemanden, der noch gern mitliest, enttäuschen. A_ber es ist inzwischen eine _ganz verflixte Motivationsfrage geworden (was die Autorinnen unter euch sicher nachvollziehen können) und m_ir gefällt selbst nicht, dass ich mich inzwischen nur noch aller zwei Wochen zu einem Update aufraffen kann.__

__ ____ Ich würde mich daher sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir die Entscheidung erleichtert und mir eure Meinung mitteilt - gern auch per Personal Message, weil Reviews ja nicht jedermanns Sache sind.__

__Herzliche Grüße, Tiziana  
><em>_


	11. 1995 Part I

**Kapitel 11 – 1995 Part I**

_Februar 1995_

Snape verfolgte das Trimagische Spektakel am See nur bis zur Verkündung des Punktestands. Nach Potters Darstellung hatte sich ein Verdacht in ihm manifestiert, den bereits ein kurzer Blick auf zwei Gläser in seinem Vorratsschrank bestätigte. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wie er den Diebstahl ahnden könnte, klopfte es.

„Sie sind so schnell verschwunden, Severus. Ich muss Sie etwas fragen."

Snape deutete wortlos auf den hohen Lehnstuhl. Albus Dumbledore stützte seine Ellenbogen auf das weiche Leder der Armlehnen und faltete die Hände, sodass sich die Fingerspitzen leicht berührten. „Ich glaube, dass Igor Karkaroff im Begriff steht, zu fliehen. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"

„Nein, aber ich habe den gleichen Eindruck", bekräftigte Snape.

„Ihm scheint nicht bewusst zu sein, dass er sich damit in noch größere Gefahr begibt."

„Langfristiges Abwägen lag noch nie in seiner Natur", sagte Snape verächtlich. „Karkaroff ist Sklave seiner Furcht und gehorcht seinen unmittelbaren Impulsen."

„Sehen Sie eine Möglichkeit, ihm die Flucht auszureden?"

„Nein. Es sei denn, Ihr Verteidigungslehrer steckt das, was von seiner Nase übriggeblieben ist, künftig in seine eigenen Angelegenheiten."

Der alte Zauberer warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„Mad-Eye Moody spioniert seit Monaten in unseren Arbeits- und Wohnräumen", erklärte Snape zornig. „Karkaroff hat keinen Grund, sich in Hogwarts sicher zu fühlen."

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Ich werde mit Alastor sprechen."

„Nirgendwo in diesem Schloss wird einem noch Privatsphäre zugestanden, Diebstähle werden sogar mit Punkten belohnt...", fuhr Snape aufgebracht fort.

„Diebstähle?" Die blauen Augen musterten ihn nun sanft und fragend.

„Potter!", spie Snape, als wäre er kurz davor gewesen, an den beiden Silben zu ersticken. „Er bedient sich aus meinen Vorräten und das nicht zum ersten Mal!"

„Was hat er Ihrer Meinung nach entwendet?"

„Sie waren Zeuge, wie er vorhin im See Dianthuskraut einsetzte. Wie der Zufall es will, fehlt eine beträchtliche Menge in meinem Labor. Ich habe es gerade überprüft." Snapes Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Er hätte mich fragen können. Aber der berühmte Harry Potter hat es ja nicht nötig, Normalsterbliche um etwas zu bitten."

„Wissen Sie denn mit Sicherheit, dass es Ihr Kraut war? Er könnte sich anderweitig darum gekümmert haben", gab Dumbledore ruhig zu bedenken.

„Es ist eines der am schwersten erhältlichen Kräuter überhaupt. Die Wartezeiten betragen 5 bis 6 Monate und…" – Snape sah seinen Vorgesetzten triumphierend an – „… es ist registrierungspflichtig und Potter minderjährig. Der Fall ist klar."

„Ich verstehe. Selbst wenn Harry das Rätsel des goldenen Eis am ersten Tag entschlüsselt hätte, wären drei Monate zwischen den Aufgaben zu knapp gewesen, um das Kraut zu beschaffen. Auch, wenn es jemand für ihn organisiert hätte…"

„Exakt", unterbrach Snape ungeduldig. „Außerdem haben Potter und seine Freunde schon früher Vorräte entwendet - für Vielsafttrank. Ich konnte es ihnen nur nie nachweisen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Auch diese Zutaten nehmen seit einiger Zeit wieder rapide ab!"

„Warum legen Sie keine Schutzzauber auf Ihre Vorräte, Severus?", meinte Dumbledore liebenswürdig. „Wäre das nicht das einfachste Mittel gegen die Verlockungen, die Ihr Labor zweifellos beinhaltet?"

„Ich möchte ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen", knurrte Snape. „Wenn Sie Potter nicht seit Jahren diesen Tarnumhang erlauben würden, hätte ich schon längst den Beweis erbracht, dass er es ist."

„Sie glauben, der Dieb könne nur Harry sein, weil er über einen Tarnumhang verfügt? Jeden anderen hätten Sie gestellt?"

„Erst neulich lag Potters goldenes trimagisches Ei nachts in der Nähe meines Büros. Filch jagte Peeves und fand es", erklärte Snape kühl, als er das leise Lächeln sah, dass sich um Dumbledores Augen ausbreitete.

„Aha", ließ sich Dumbledore vernehmen und schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sprechen Sie mit Minerva ab, wie Sie in der Angelegenheit weiter verfahren wollen. Wenn Ihr Argwohn gerechtfertigt ist, wird Harry auch Verantwortung dafür tragen."

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Andererseits komme ich nicht umhin, sein Improvisationstalent bei diesem Wettkampf zu bewundern. Jemand warf Harrys Namen in den Kelch, um ihm Schaden zuzufügen, doch nun…"

„…. erntet er stattdessen noch mehr Ruhm und darf sich sogar offiziell über geltende Regeln hinwegsetzen", kommentierte Snape bitter.

„Harry hat sich diese Situation nicht ausgesucht. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel Reife und Verantwortungsgefühl er im See bewies."

„Mit gestohlenem Dianthuskraut. Potters Performance im See mag in der Tat ungewöhnlich gewesen sein, aber seine Neigung, als Retter der Welt auftreten zu wollen, erscheint mir eher als Anflug von … - und hier kamen ihm Igors Worte in den Sinn … Größenwahn."

Dumbledore schaute über den Rand seiner Brille, als wolle er einen besonders bockigen Schüler mit Milde zur Einsicht bewegen. „Warum nur machen Sie es sich selbst immer noch so schwer mit diesem Jungen, Severus?"

Snape lag eine harsche Entgegnung auf der Zunge, aber Albus Dumbledore hatte bereits behutsam die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mai 1995<span>_

Professor McGonagall kaute Ewigkeiten auf dem gleichen Stück Kartoffel herum, bis sie schließlich ihren Teller wegschob. „Crouchs Verschwinden beunruhigt mich."

Snape rieb sich den Unterarm. Das dunkle Mal schmerzte und trat immer deutlicher hervor. Er ahnte, dass die Wiederkehr des Dunklen Lords nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war. Igor lamentierte pausenlos über ihren drohenden Untergang. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, hatte ihm Albus vor ein paar Tagen von Potters Visionen berichtet. Schon der Gedanke, dass es eine mentale Verbindung zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Potter geben könnte, war schwer zu akzeptieren.

„Die Jungen sagen, dass Barty Crouch völlig verwirrt erschien", fuhr sie fort. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Potter tauchte vor dem Schulleiterbüro auf und faselte von Crouch im Wald, der nach Albus verlangte. Doch als wir im Wald ankamen, war kein Crouch weit und breit zu sehen – nur Krum, der Potters Geschichte bestätigt."

Auch wenn er sich am Tisch gelassen gab: Snapes Gedanken liefen seither auf Hochtouren. Wieder einmal war Potter genau da aufgetaucht, wo Unheil geschah.

„Irgendetwas liegt in der Luft, etwas Bedrohliches", murmelte seine Kollegin.

Snape schwieg und wunderte sich über Minerva, die sich sonst nur an klare Fakten und nicht an vage Empfindungen hielt.

„Nehmen Sie etwa an, dass Crouchs Verschwinden Zufall ist?", beharrte sie und ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn eindringlich.

Natürlich glaubte er das nicht, doch auch er hätte nicht mit den Ereignissen gerechnet, die sich schon kurze Zeit später überschlugen.

* * *

><p><em><span>Juni 1995<span>_

Snape blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Uhr. Minerva saß angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl und fixierte die undurchdringliche Wand aus Grün, hinter der Potter und Diggory noch immer auf der Suche nach dem Pokal waren. Ein paar Reihen weiter redeten mehrere Mädchen aus Beauxbaton auf ihre Klassenkameradin ein, während Madame Pomfrey zwischen ihr und Krum hin und her lief und Heilzauber sprach.

„Wir müssen nachsehen. Es sind jetzt schon zehn Minuten ohne irgendeinen Laut vergangen", forderte Professor McGonagall.

„Nur bei einem Notsignal dürfen wir einschreiten", murmelte Dumbledore.

„Sie könnten irgendwo bewusstlos liegen", empörte sie sich.

„Nein. Jeder Zoll des Bodens im Labyrinth ist mit einem Schutzzauber versehen. Wenn einer der beiden länger als fünf Sekunden auf dem Boden läge, wüsste ich davon."

„Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich…", begann Snape, doch in dem Moment fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Unterarm. Er kam so unerwartet, dass er instinktiv das Mal umfasste. Eine Welle reiner Panik überschwemmte ihn und er war einen Moment lang zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Es war unmöglich, es konnte nicht sein…

„Severus!"

Snape sah die drängende Frage in Dumbledores Augen. Das fast unmerkliche Flimmern über seinem Kopf verriet, dass der Ältere einen Muffilato-Zauber um sie beide gelegt hatte.

Die Worte sträubten sich dennoch, laut ausgesprochen zu werden, aber geflüstert klangen sie nicht weniger bedrohlich: „Der Dunkle Lord ruft mich."

Dumbledore schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, wirkte er um Jahrzehnte gealtert. „Ohne jeden Zweifel?"

Snape nickte und selbst diese kleine Bewegung kostete ihn erhebliche Überwindung.

Dumbledore sah nun sehr besorgt zum Labyrinth_._„Wenn Voldemort inzwischen in der Lage ist, seine Todesser zu versammeln, hat er bereits mehr Macht, als ich annahm."

Snape stand auf. Die Furcht begann erneut, ihre lähmenden Finger nach ihm auszustrecken. „Soll ich dem Ruf folgen?", fragte er heiser.

„Noch nicht. Wir müssen sehr genau abwägen, wie wir jetzt vorgehen."

„Was gibt es so Geheimes zu besprechen?", fragte Professor McGonagall säuerlich, nachdem Dumbledore den Zauber aufgehoben hatte.

Albus Dumbledore wisperte ihr einige Worte zu und Snape sah, wie ihr Gesicht bleich wurde. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, las er in ihnen Schock und Angst. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein kollektiver Jubelschrei und Snape erblickte die vertrauten Umrisse von Harry Potter und Cedric Diggory auf dem Rasen.

Minerva seufzte erleichtert auf, aber Snape stutzte, als sein Blick auf den Pokal fiel, der achtlos auf der Wiese lag. Hätte ihn nicht einer von beiden triumphierend in die Höhe halten müssen?

„Mr. Diggory scheint verletzt zu sein", sagte nun auch seine Kollegin irritiert. „Sehen Sie nur. Harry hält ihn im Arm."

Albus Dumbledore war der Erste, der hastig die Stufen der Tribüne hinablief. Snape und Professor McGonagall folgten ihm. Plötzlich trug der Wind einen Klagelaut aus Potters Kehle weiter, der ihre Schritte weiter beschleunigte. Aber noch bevor sie die Jungen erreichten, hatten sich weitere klagende Stimmen zu einem Trauerkonzert gemischt.

* * *

><p>„Wir müssen den armen Jungen hier wegbringen", murmelte Professor Sprout mit belegter Stimme. „Weg von dem Lärm und dem Chaos."<p>

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich übernehme das. Bitte sprechen Sie in der Zwischenzeit mit seinen Eltern, Pomona.

Professor Sprout schluchzte auf. Albus Dumbledore hob Cedric Diggorys leblosen Körper an, als wäre er eine Feder und verschwand mit einem Plopp. Schon wenige Minuten später kam er zurück und blickte sich suchend um.

„Haben Sie Harry gesehen?", rief er Minerva und ihm zu. „Er sollte hier warten."

„Harry Potter ist mit Professor Moody mitgegangen", sagte eine Schülerin.

„Ich bat ihn ausdrücklich, hier auf mich zu warten", erklärte Dumbledore. Er klang so alarmiert, dass ihn Snape fragend musterte. In dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„In welche Richtung sind sie gelaufen?", fragte Dumbledore die Schülerin, die plötzlich ganz verängstigt blickte. Sie zeigte stumm zum Schloss.

„Wir müssen uns aufteilen, dann haben wir am ehesten eine Chance", drängte Dumbledore und eilte voran, die beiden anderen hinterher. „Harry ist in großer Gefahr. Ich suche in Moodys Büro. Minerva – Sie gehen zum Verteidigungszimmer, Severus – Sie nehmen sich seine Wohnung vor. Setzen Sie Moody um jeden Preis außer Gefecht, sobald Sie ihn sehen. Er führt nichts Gutes im Schilde, wenn er Harry gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch mit sich nimmt."

Snape nickte, doch Professor McGonagall schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Alastor Moody? Warum sollte er Harry Schaden zufügen wollen?"

„Wer ihn entdeckt, gibt den anderen ein Signal." Im nächsten Moment ertönte erneut ein Plopp und Dumbledore war verschwunden.

Snapes Abstand zu McGonagall vergrößerte sich, als sie auf das Schloss zueilten. Sie hielt sich keuchend die Seite. „Wieso ist es nur das Privileg des Schulleiters, auf dem Gelände apparieren zu können? Wir verlieren wertvolle Zeit!"

Im Schloss lief ihnen Dumbledore bereits entgegen und deutete auf die Tür zu Moodys Büro. „Sie sind hier. Nick beobachtete, wie sie hineingingen."

* * *

><p>Sie hatten Moody zwar problemlos überwältigt, doch auf den Anblick des todgeglaubten Barty Crouch Junior war keiner von ihnen vorbereitet. Snapes Hand begann so unkontrolliert zu zittern, dass das Fläschchen mit dem Veritaserum fast zu Boden fiel. Dumbledore nickte immer wieder grimmig, während sie die Geschichte des Todessers hörten. Sie schloss viele Lücken, erklärte manches, das ihnen bisher unklar gewesen war.<p>

Potter lehnte an der Wand. Es war das erste Mal in vier Jahren, dass Snape frei von den gemischten Gefühlen war, die ihn sonst beim Anblick des Jungen begleiteten. Er sah einen 14jährigen, der offensichtlich unter Schock stand, wenn nicht gar unter den Nachwirkungen dunkler Flüche. Hatte man ihn gequält? Lilys Gesicht tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, doch er brauchte keine Erinnerung mehr an seinen Eid. Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt und heute waren seine dunkelsten Befürchtungen Realität geworden.


	12. 1995 Part II

**Kapitel 12 – 1995 Part II**

Während sich Albus Dumbledore mit Harry Potter in sein Büro zurückzog, um die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zu erfahren, transportierte Snape den echten Moody in den Krankenflügel.

Danach begab er sich auf die Suche nach dem Zaubereiminister. Fudges quakige Stimme, die in Snape jedes Mal den Wunsch erweckte, ihn mit einem dauerhaften Schweigezauber zu belegen, drang schon von weitem an sein Ohr.

Der Minister löste sich nur widerwillig aus der Gruppe von Menschen, die ihn umringte und unterbrach Snape bereits nach den ersten Sätzen mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung. „Barty Crouch junior ist seit Jahren tot. Er kann unmöglich all diese Menschen ermordet haben. Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Ich wollte Ihnen die Hintergründe gerade erklären", entgegnete Snape gereizt.

* * *

><p>Fudges Gesichtszüge entglitten bei Snapes weiterem Bericht zusehends. „Und wo… wo ist er jetzt?", stammelte er schließlich.<p>

„In Mad-Eye Moodys Büro. In Professor McGonagalls Obhut."

„Was? Dieser Verbrecher wird nur von einer Frau bewacht?"

Snape runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Professor McGonagall ist perfekt in der Lage, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten."

„Niemand kann von mir verlangen, dass ich einen hochgefährlichen Geisteskranken ohne zusätzlichen Schutz befrage!" Die Stimme des Zaubereiministers erreichte inzwischen eine Tonlage, die Snape in den Ohren wehtat. „Ich habe einen Dementor am See positioniert. Sie warten hier, ich hole ihn."

Snape folgte ihm und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Sie wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore keinen Dementor auf dem Hogwartsgelände duldet."

„Ich bin der Zaubereiminister. Dumbledore ist nur so lange Schulleiter, wie das Ministerium hinter ihm steht."

Snape verfolgte mit Entsetzen, wie Fudge dem Dementor ein Zeichen gab und im nächsten Augenblick ergriff ihn ein eisiger Hauch. All die schwarzen Gedanken, die ihn nachts plagten, sanken mit tonnenschwerer Last auf ihn nieder. Er zwang sich, ein Stück Abstand zu dem grauenhaften Geschöpf zu wahren, um handlungsfähig zu bleiben, auch wenn er nur noch Schadensbegrenzung betreiben konnte.

Einige Porträts im Treppenhaus folgten ihnen durch die Stockwerke. Sie tuschelten und das Wort „Dementor" hallte von den Wänden.

Professor McGonagall blickte entsetzt auf, als Fudge den Raum betrat. „SIND SIE VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN?"

„Die einzig akzeptable Lösung, verehrte Frau Professor", krähte Fudge.

„BRINGEN SIE DIESES DING NACH DRAUßEN. SOFORT! HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN?"

Doch Fudges Konzentration schien sich nun ausschließlich auf Barty Crouch junior zu richten. Die Fassungslosigkeit in seinem Gesicht hätte Snape amüsiert, wenn nicht der Dementor plötzlich mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Gefesselten zugeglitten wäre.

„WISSEN SIE, WIE VIELE MENSCHEN HIER WOHNEN, SIE VERANTWORTUNGSLOSER…" Professor McGonagall erstarb das Wort im Mund, als sich der Dementor über Crouch beugte.

„NEIN! WEG DA!" Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, aber es war zu spät.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall zitterte noch immer vor Wut und Entsetzen, als sie hinter Fudge zum Krankenflügel hasteten, um Dumbledore von dem Vorfall zu berichten.<p>

„Wie kann er zulassen, dass ein so entscheidender Zeuge einfach ausgeschaltet wird!", rief sie erbittert und wäre fast auf eine Treppe gelaufen, die ins Nichts führte.

Snape zog sie in letzter Sekunde zurück. „Vielleicht will der Minister gar nicht, dass die Wahrheit bekannt wird", sagte er ruhig.

„Was? Sie glauben, dass er ihn absichtlich zum Schweigen bringen wollte? Warum? Um seinen Kollegen Crouch zu schützen?"

„Möglich", überlegte Snape.

Im Krankenflügel herrschte ein Betrieb wie in der Großen Halle. Mehrere Leute standen um Potters Bett, der Rest verteilte sich im Raum. Im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme hinter sich. Es stand außer Frage, dass der alte Zauberer von der Entwicklung der Dinge nicht begeistert sein würde.

* * *

><p>Nur eine knappe halbe Stunde später beugte sich Snape über das Denkarium und betrachtete die schimmernde Substanz, in der er einige seiner heikelsten Erinnerungen abgelegt hatte. Die bevorstehende Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord spannte jeden Nerv in seinem Körper an. Obwohl er den Ernstfall seit Jahren geprobt und verschiedene Bilder verinnerlicht hatte, die er bei Bedarf abrufen konnte, begann die Furcht erneut, durch seine Adern zu kriechen.<p>

Er richtete sich langsam auf, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und atmete ein paar Male tief durch. Als das lähmende Gefühl endlich nachließ, ergriff Snape seinen Umhang und legte ihn wie einen Schutzpanzer um.

Die Ignoranz des Zaubereiministers erschwerte die bevorstehende Aufgabe zusätzlich und spielte dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Gefolgsleuten in die Hände, dachte er bitter. Wenn nicht einmal die zahlreichen Zeugen und das deutlich sichtbare Todessermal auf seinem Unterarm den Zaubereiminister davon abhalten konnten, die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords als Lügenmärchen abzutun, war eine Spaltung zwischen Albus Dumbledore und dem Ministerium unvermeidlich. Wie sollte unter diesen Umständen die drohende Gefahr abgewehrt werden, die über der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft schwebte?

Ein weiterer unbegreiflicher Umstand war Blacks Anwesenheit im Schloss. Wie konnte Dumbledore den Sträfling auch nur in die Nähe von Harry Potter lassen? Seine Unschuld war nicht zweifelsfrei erwiesen und sein Konterfrei prangte noch immer auf sämtlichen Suchlisten des Landes.

* * *

><p>„Mein Lord." Snape verbeugte sich und zwang sich, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als er die dünnen Finger unter seinem Kinn spürte.<p>

Voldemort hob sein Gesicht langsam an, bevor er seine rotglühenden Augen in die schwarzen bohrte.

Snape verschloss seinen Geist und rief der Reihe nach die einstudierten Erinnerungen ab, in der Hoffnung, damit sein Gegenüber zu täuschen.

Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeitspanne trat Voldemort zurück.

„Severus. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich überrascht bin. Ich hatte nicht mehr mit deinem Erscheinen gerechnet." Snape ließ sich nicht von dem Klang der leisen, sanften Worte täuschen. Das war erst der Anfang seiner Prüfungen.

Voldemort deutete auf einen wackeligen Holzstuhl. „Etwas Besseres kann ich im Moment nicht anbieten. Noch nicht."

Snape nahm Platz und musterte sein Gegenüber verstohlen. Bleiche Haut spannte sich über den Knochen und seine Kleidung bestand aus zusammengewürfelten Stücken.

Voldemort setzte sich mit einer fließenden Geste und betrachtete erst seine Arme und dann seine Hände fast ehrfürchtig. „Meine Arme, meine Hände – alles, was mir genommen wurde!" Die roten Augen glommen kurz auf, bevor sie sich erneut auf Snape richteten.

„Und nun habe ich ein paar Fragen an dich, mein undurchsichtiger Freund."

* * *

><p>„Er akzeptierte Ihre Erklärungen ohne Argwohn?" Dumbledores Blick war scharf wie ein Skalpell und durchbohrte ihn mit gleicher Intensität wie vor kurzem die unmenschlichen roten Augen des Dunklen Lords.<p>

„Ich hoffe es." Snape ließ langsam einen Schluck Feuerwhisky durch die Kehle rinnen. Die letzte Stunde war eine der anstrengendsten seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen. Jede einzelne Sekunde hatte einen Prüfstein für seine Glaubwürdigkeit dargestellt. Beim kleinsten Lapsus wäre ihr Plan hinfällig und sein Leben in Gefahr gewesen.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn abwartend an.

Snape stellte das Glas ab und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. „Er fragte, warum ich seinem Ruf später als die anderen folgte, wie ich die vergangenen Jahre verbrachte, wie ich gedenke, Sie in Zukunft zu täuschen, was ich über Potter berichten kann…"

„Also all das, was wir vorab ahnten oder gab es unvorhergesehene Fragen?"

„Er ließ mich Wort für Wort wiederholen, was mir von der Prophezeiung im Gedächtnis geblieben ist."

Dumbledores Blick war nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtet. „Er wird natürlich den entscheidenden Part der Prophezeiung herausfinden wollen, den Teil, den Sie damals verpassten."

Snape machte sich wenig Hoffnung, dass ihm Albus Dumbledore endlich den kompletten Wortlaut der Prophezeiung mitteilen würde.

„Wir müssen außerdem damit rechnen, dass Voldemort irgendwann die Verbindung zu Harry nutzt, um in den Besitz der Prophezeiung zu gelangen." Dumbledore schritt im Zimmer auf und ab. „Aber wir könnten ihm zuvorkommen und diesen Kanal zu unseren Gunsten nutzen."

„Potter ist ein Kind! Wie soll er Widerstand leisten, wenn es dem Dunklen Lord gefällt, ihn als sein Werkzeug zu benutzen, vielleicht gegen uns alle?"

„Harry muss Okklumentik erlernen, wenn es soweit ist."

Snape lachte ungläubig auf. „Ein so unbeherrschter Charakter wie Potter besitzt nicht die erforderliche Selbstdisziplin für Okklumentik."

„Es gelang ihm bereits, dem Imperius-Fluch zu widerstehen."

Snape zog verblüfft eine Augenbraue hoch. „In welcher Situation war Potter einem Imperius-Fluch ausgesetzt?"

„Alastor Moodys Doppelgänger behandelte die Unverzeihlichen im Unterricht. Obwohl ich diesen Unterrichtsstoff damals nicht für angemessen hielt, war ich über das Ergebnis, das aus seinem Bericht hervorging, erstaunt", erklärte Dumbledore. „Wenn Harry gegen den Imperius-Fluch ankämpfen kann, besitzt er auch gute Voraussetzungen, um Okklumentik zu erlernen."

„Dann sollten Sie bald damit beginnen. Er ist nicht der Schnellste, wenn es um das Aneignen und Anwenden von Wissen geht."

Dumbledore ignorierte den zweiten Satz. „Wir müssen Harry jetzt erst einmal Zeit geben, die heutigen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. Eine verwundete Seele kann nicht den Widerstand aufbringen, der für Okklumentik erforderlich ist. Sie wissen das, Severus."

Snape gelang es, die Erinnerungen, die sich ihm aufdrängen wollten, auszublenden. „Nehmen ihn Arthur und Molly mit?"

„Nein. Harry geht erst einmal zurück zu seinen Verwandten. Arthur und Molly haben sich bereiterklärt, während der Schulferien mit ihrer Familie nach London zu ziehen, um das Hauptquartier für den Orden des Phoenix herzurichten. Das Haus muss von Grund auf von schwarzer Magie gereinigt werden. Momentan ist es nicht ratsam, Harry solch negativer Energie auszusetzen, schon gar nicht mit der Wunde, die ihm Voldemort zufügte."

„Der Orden übernimmt ein schwarzmagisches Gebäude?" fragte Snape fassungslos.

Der alte Zauberer seufzte. „Es handelt sich um das Haus der Familie Black am Grimmauldplatz in London. Sirius bot es uns an."

Snape holte scharf Luft, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Es ist momentan unsere beste Option. Wir werden bald einen geschützten Ort für unsere Treffen benötigen."

„Was ist mit Blacks Verwandten, die das Haus kennen? Die reizende Bellatrix kann zwar momentan keine Reise nach London unternehmen, aber Narzissa durchaus."

„Kingsley kümmert sich darum. Er wird die Malfoys unter einem Vorwand im Auftrag des Ministeriums zu Hause aufsuchen und einen entsprechenden Vergessenszauber anwenden."

„Black kann theoretisch jedem den Standort des Hauses verraten, auch der dunklen Seite …"

„Nein, das kann er nicht", unterbrach ihn Albus Dumbledore und das erste Mal während ihres Gesprächs funkelten die blauen Augen beinahe heiter. „Er hat mich zum Geheimniswahrer bestimmt."

* * *

><p><em><span>Juli 1995<span>_

Wenige Tage vor dem Einzug der Weasleys trat Snape über die Schwelle des Hauses, welches das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens werden sollte. Er spürte den misstrauischen, hasserfüllten Blick von Black in seinem Rücken, als er durch die Eingangshalle lief. Überall hingen Spinnweben von der Decke, düstere Bilder starrten von den Wänden auf ihn herab, dicker Staub hüllte jede horizontale Fläche ein. Snape zwang sich, so wenig wie möglich zu atmen. Irgendwo im Haus erklang ein lautes Poltern und im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los.

„Blutsverräter! Verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld!" Die schrille Stimme überschritt jedes erträgliche Maß. Snape fuhr herum und sah, dass sie aus einem Gemälde kam, das eine Frau mit verbissenem Gesicht zeigte. Black hantierte mit einem schweren Samtvorhang, der erheblichen Widerstand leistete.

„Nichts als Schande hast du über mich gebracht! Versager!", heulte die dort abgebildete Megäre, während sich Black weiter fluchend mit dem Vorhang abmühte. Snape bemerkte, dass sich ihr Blick plötzlich auf ihn richtete und die Lautstärke erreichte einen solchen Level, dass Snape einen Dämpfungszauber murmelte. Er breitete sich wie ein Kokon um ihn herum aus, aber das Geschrei drang hindurch: „Halbblüter im Hause Black! Abscheulich. Raus hier!"

Nach einem surrenden Geräusch kehrte schlagartig Ruhe ein. Black klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen und deutete auf eine Tür. Snape betrat eine große Küche, die ebenfalls vor Dreck starrte. Black hauste schlimmer als ein Troll, obwohl er mittlerweile genug Zeit zum Reinigen des Hauses gehabt hatte, dachte er angewidert. Und wer war diese Furie in dem Gemälde? Woher wusste sie von seiner Abstammung? Snapes Wachsamkeit, die mit seinem ersten Schritt in diesem Haus auf permanente Alarmbereitschaft geschaltet war, befand sich nun auf höchster Stufe.

„Ich empfange dich nur auf Albus Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Wunsch, damit das klar ist", riss ihn Blacks heisere Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Wenn du Neuigkeiten hast, wirst du immer jemanden hier antreffen. Der untere Bereich des Hauses ist frei für die Nutzung durch den Orden, der obere privat. Sehe ich dich einmal oben, wirst du es bereuen."

Snape versuchte, seine Wut zu beherrschen. Musste er sich wie ein Schuljunge abkanzeln lassen? Er ließ einen bezeichnenden Blick durch die Küche wandern. „Halten sich alle … Hausbewohner an diese Regeln?"

Er genoss Blacks Verwirrung. „Ich meine die sechs- und achtbeinigen."

Black warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Dort steht der Besen. Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Snivellus. Wasser findest du in den Highgate Ponds, bis der Anschluss ans Nachbarhaus fertig ist."

Snape ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören und stand auf. Irgendwann würde sich noch die Gelegenheit ergeben, Black einiges heimzuzahlen. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Die Arbeit des Ordens hatte Vorrang.


	13. 1995 Part III

**Kapitel 13 – 1995 Part III**

_August 1995_

Severus Snape nahm in dem bequemen Lehnstuhl neben dem Bücherregal Platz und warf einen Blick in den Tagespropheten. Seine Lektüre dauerte keine fünf Minuten. Wenn ihn Dumbledore nicht zwingen würde, diesen Schund zu lesen, um zu wissen, was die Gegenseite dachte, würde er keine Zeit mehr mit diesem Schmierenblatt verschwenden. Doch bevor er es entsorgen konnte, leuchtete sein Kamin grün auf. Er erhob sich alarmiert. In den Sommermonaten wurden die Kamine zwar regelmäßig genutzt, um Wegezeiten innerhalb des Schlosses zu sparen, aber seine Kollegen wussten alle, dass seiner nur für Notfälle zur Verfügung stand.

„Verzeihen Sie den Überfall." Dumbledore klopfte sein langes Gewand aus und hustete. „Harry und sein Cousin wurden vor weniger als einer halben Stunde in Little Whinging von Dementoren angegriffen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben sich nicht verhört, Severus. Arabella Figg hat alles mit angesehen."

„Mrs. Figg?" Snapes Ton klang mehr als zweifelnd. „Es waren nicht zufällig die Schatten ihrer Katzen?

„Ich glaube ihr", bekräftigte der alte Zauberer ruhig.

Snape schüttelte noch immer skeptisch den Kopf. „Dementoren stehen unter strikter Aufsicht des Ministeriums, nur eine Handvoll Leute haben Zugang zu ihnen."

„Exakt", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Das ist es, was mir besonders zu denken gibt." Er nahm den Tagespropheten, den Snape achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen hatte und deutete auf ein Bild von Lucius Malfoy. „Bitte prüfen Sie, ob er seine Hände im Spiel hat, Severus. Ich werde ebenfalls Erkundigungen einziehen."

„Lucius gehört meines Erachtens nicht zum engeren Kreis derer, die Zugang zu den Dementoren erhalten", meinte Snape nachdenklich, dessen Blick dem Zeigefinger seines Vorgesetzten gefolgt war. „Aber vielleicht weiß er mehr. Ich gebe Ihnen in Kürze Bescheid."

„Danke", sagte Dumbledore. „Den beiden Jungen ist bei dem Vorfall glücklicherweise nichts geschehen."

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen. Wenn Potter etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätten Sie es umgehend berichtet", antwortete Snape ungerührt. „Dennoch scheint er in Little Whinging nicht mehr sicher zu sein."

„Mitglieder des Ordens sind bereits unterwegs, um ihn noch heute Nacht nach London zu bringen."

Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wollten Sie ihn nicht von Blacks Haus fernhalten?"

„Die Weasleys haben dort bereits wahre Wunder bewirkt. Ich hoffe außerdem, dass Harry inzwischen mehr Abstand zu den Geschehnissen im Juni gewonnen hat und auch der Heilungsprozess seiner Wunde abgeschlossen ist", erklärte Dumbledore. „Eine Sache bereitet mir allerdings noch Kopfzerbrechen."

„Welche?"

„Harry wehrte sich mit einem Patronus gegen die Dementoren."

Snape dachte sofort an den silbrigen Umriss, der schon vor fast zwei Jahren während eines Quidditchspiels aus der Spitze von Potters Zauberstab gekommen war. „Sie halten diese Fähigkeit für ungewöhnlich bei einem Jungen seines Alters?"

„Nein. Ich wusste, dass er dazu in der Lage ist. Remus hat ihn darin unterrichtet."

Snapes Augen verengten sich bei der Erwähnung des Werwolfs.

„Das Problem ist, dass man Harry anklagen will, obwohl es sich eindeutig um Notwehr handelte", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Mit einem fairen Prozess ist unter diesen Umständen nicht zu rechen. Was beabsichtigt das Ministerium?"

* * *

><p>Bei Snapes nächstem Besuch war das Haus des Ordens tatsächlich kaum wiederzuerkennen. Molly Weasley hatte gewütet und ihren kompletten Anhang zu Putz- und Aufräumarbeiten verdonnert. Man konnte jetzt gefahrlos atmen, ohne in den Staubschichten zu ersticken.<p>

Nur das kreischende Gemälde hatten sie nicht in den Griff bekommen. Snape wusste mittlerweile von Dumbledore, dass es sich bei dem Scheusal um Blacks Mutter handelte, die mit einem unbrechbaren Zauber in ihrem Haus klebenblieb. Er fragte sich, woher Black immer seine Nonchalance bezogen hatte und wieso er als einziger aus der Familientradition gefallen und ein Gryffindor geworden war.

Snape betrat den Raum, in dem der Orden bereits versammelt saß und auf seinen Bericht wartete. Er registrierte die argwöhnische Distanz, die ihm viele Ordensmitglieder entgegenbrachten, obwohl sie seinen Worten aufmerksam und interessiert lauschten. Diejenigen, auf deren Seite er stand, trauten ihm noch immer weniger als die, gegen die er arbeitete.

* * *

><p>„Wieso ist es unmöglich, ihn endgültig vom Angesicht dieser Erde zu verbannen?", murmelte Snape wenig später in Dumbledores Büro. Hogwarts bot ihm derzeit mehr Schutz vor dem willkürlichen Zugriff des Dunklen Lords als Spinners End und außerdem die Möglichkeit, vor jedem Treffen heikle Erinnerungen in Dumbledores Denkarium abzulegen. Viermal hatte ihn der Dunkle Lord zu sich gerufen und dabei sehr langsam agiert. Snape war nicht sicher, was hinter diesem Verhalten steckte. Wollte er ihn erst in Sicherheit wiegen, bevor er zuschlug? Katz-und-Maus-Spiele waren zumindest früher seine Spezialität gewesen und für die Maus fast jedes Mal tödlich ausgegangen.<p>

Dumbledore schaute ihn mit einem dieser Blicke an, die auf eine aussichtslose Mission hinwiesen. „Voldemort lässt sich nicht einfach auslöschen. Ich habe noch keine zufriedenstellende Erklärung gefunden, wie er all die Jahre weiterexistieren und gewissermaßen neu auferstehen konnte. Aber in einem bin ich mir ganz sicher: Harry ist der Schlüssel. Nur er hat die Macht, ihn ganz und gar zu besiegen."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie einem durchschnittlichen Halbwüchsigen zutrauen, mit dem Dunklen Lord fertigzuwerden, mir hingegen nicht?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Es geht nicht um eine Konkurrenzsituation zwischen Ihren Fertigkeiten und Harrys", erwiderte der alte Zauberer ernst. „Voldemort hat Harry mit der Narbe gekennzeichnet und er ist mit seinem Blut wiedererstanden. Wir wissen noch nicht mit Gewissheit, welche Auswirkungen das hat."

„Und was erwarten Sie von Potter? Er beherrscht noch nicht einmal Okklumentik. Oder haben Sie während der Ferien schon angefangen, ihn darin zu unterrichten?"

Dumbledore sah ihn lange an. Dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch den Bart. „Sie müssen Harry Okklumentik lehren, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, Severus."

„Ich? Das kommt nicht in Frage!"

Dumbledore begegnete seinem aufgebrachten Blick ruhig und nickte.

„Alles, was Sie je von mir verlangten, habe ich getan, Dumbledore. Alles! Aber das können Sie mir nicht zumuten!" Der Stuhl kippte nach hinten, als Snape mit einer heftigen Bewegung aufstand.

„Bitte glauben Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen diese Aufgabe nicht gern übertrage. Aber Sie sind außer mir der Einzige, der in diesen Fertigkeiten entsprechend geübt ist", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Und warum übernehmen Sie diese Aufgabe nicht selbst?", begehrte Snape zu wissen. Er verspürte den Drang, sich zu bewegen, um die eisige Faust abzuschütteln, die sich um sein Inneres legte. Es war völlig undenkbar, dass er in eine solche Nähe zu Potter gezwungen werden sollte.

Dumbledore lief zum Denkarium. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, eine Erinnerung heraufzubeschwören, sondern starrte auf sein Spiegelbild, das sich auf der glatten Oberfläche abzeichnete. „Ich war gestern bei Harrys Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot. Sie wissen ja, dass er freigesprochen wurde."

„Ja. Aber ich sehe nicht, was das mit Okklumentik zu tun hat."

Der Schulleiter ergriff nun die Teekanne, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Schreibtisch stand und goss zwei Tassen ein. „Bei meinem letzten Besuch am Grimmauldplatz prüfte ich das Haus auf Wunsch von Molly Weasley auf Reste schwarzmagischer Flüche."

Snape merkte, wie ihn die Ungeduld ergriff. Warum konnte Dumbledore nicht die wesentlichen Fakten in ein paar Sätzen zielgerichtet von A nach B vermitteln?

„Als ich eines der Spionage-Bilder untersuchte, von denen aus man die Nachbarräume überwachen kann, sah ich auf der anderen Seite der Wand Harry und seinen Freund Ronald. Anscheinend hatten sie das Geräusch vernommen, mit dem ich die Wand abtastete, denn sie schauten genau auf die Stelle, hinter der ich verborgen war."

„Und?", forderte Snape gereizt.

„In dem Moment, als Harrys Augen auf meine trafen, trat ein solcher Hass in sein Gesicht, wie ich ihn darauf noch nie gesehen habe."

„Ich hatte das Vergnügen bereits", stellte Snape lakonisch fest. „Potter war also wütend, weil er Sie entdeckte und sich beobachtet glaubte."

„Nein. Einen Moment später verzog er sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und bedeckte seine Narbe mit beiden Händen." Dumbledore sah Snape eindringlich an. „Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Harry meine Anwesenheit nicht einmal bemerkte. Es war Voldemort, der darauf reagierte."

Severus Snapes Mund wurde trocken. „Wollen Sie sagen, dass Potter vom Dunklen Lord besessen ist, dass dieser bereits nach Belieben eine Verbindung herstellen kann?"

„Nicht besessen und nicht nach Belieben. Im Moment reagiert Voldemort allenfalls auf bestimmte schwarzmagische Anreize in Harrys Umgebung und auf mich. Und das können wir beeinflussen."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck Tee, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe die zweifelhafte Ehre, derjenige zu sein, den Voldemort noch als ebenbürtig betrachtet und zugleich fürchtet. Deshalb wird ihm meine Präsenz durch Harrys Narbe übermittelt – zum Glück nur bei direktem Blickkontakt."

Severus Snape verbarg seine Bestürzung, doch die Falte über seiner Nasenwurzel vertiefte sich. „Er könnte Potter als Waffe gegen Sie benutzen!"

„Nun verstehen Sie, warum ich Harry nicht selbst in Okklumentik unterrichten kann."

Snape starrte ihn nur an. „Sie müssen Potter einweihen!"

„Im Moment hat er genug Last zu tragen. Doch ich muss Sie bitten, ihn zu gegebener Zeit mit Okklumentik vertraut zu machen."

„Abgesehen von allen anderen … Vorbehalten – wie soll ich vor dem Dunklen Lord Okklumentik-Stunden mit Potter rechtfertigen?"

„Voldemort wird nichts davon erfahren, wenn Sie es vor ihm verbergen. Was in diesem Schloss vor sich geht, bleibt ihm verschlossen. Legen Sie wie bisher alle heiklen Erinnerungen im Denkarium ab."

Snape war nicht überzeugt. „Ist es nicht denkbar, dass der Dunkle Lord Potters Erinnerungen und Gedanken bereits mühelos zu entziffern und zu deuten vermag?"

„Nicht aus der Ferne. Er wird Monate brauchen, um diese Kräfte zu aktivieren. Aber Sie haben natürlich Recht, dass wir diese Möglichkeit niemals aus den Augen verlieren dürfen. Wir werden Harry zur Sicherheit auch ein paar Wochen beobachten, bevor Sie mit Okklumentik beginnen."

„Derzeit besteht also Ihrer Meinung nach keine Gefahr, dass er Potters Geist aus der Ferne verwirrt und ihn inmitten der Schule Amok laufen lässt?"

„Nein", bestätigte Dumbledore nachdrücklich. „Der Einzige, auf dessen Präsenz Voldemort momentan zu reagieren vermag, bin ich. Ich werde deshalb nicht nur den Blickkontakt zu Harry vermeiden, sondern ihm gänzlich aus dem Weg gehen, um ihn nicht zu irritieren.

* * *

><p>Die letzten Tage vor dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres verbrachte Snape überwiegend damit, Abwehrtechniken der Okklumentik und Verschleierungszauber zu studieren. Der Gedanke an die Nähe, die ihm schon bald zu Potter aufgezwungen werden sollte, war unerträglich.<p>

Zwei Tage vor der Ankunft der Schüler setzte Dumbledore überraschend eine Lehrerkonferenz an, um über kurzfristige Pläne des Ministeriums zu informieren.

Minerva McGonagall war die erste, die das ungute Schweigen brach. „Seit wann entscheidet Fudge über die Stellenbesetzungen in Hogwarts? So ein aufgeblasener Wichtigtuer!" Seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Dementor ließ sie kein gutes Haar mehr an ihm. „Und was sagt Shaklebolt dazu, dass man ihm so kurzfristig den Lehrauftrag entzogen hat?"

„Er wird im Ministerium eine interessante Aufgabe übernehmen", entgegnete Dumbledore unverbindlich.

„Jemand wie Dolores Umbridge ist Gift für diese Schule", sagte Professor Flitwick kopfschüttelnd.

„Nicht so zurückhaltend, Filius. Umbridge ist eine Kröte", bemerkte Professor Sprout laut. „Eine gefährliche, widerliche Giftkröte."

„… besessen von Rassenreinheit", fügte Madame Hoch schaudernd hinzu.

„…skrupellos, status- und machthungrig", ergänzte Professor Vektra.

„Genau. Das sind die Schlimmsten", dröhnte Pomona Sprout.

Snape verfolgte erstaunt, wie sich seine Kollegen echauffierten.

„Wir müssen bei allem, was Dolores Umbridge betrifft, überlegt vorgehen", mahnte Dumbledore. „Vor allem dürfen wir dem Ministerium keine zusätzliche Munition liefern. Eine Dolores Umbridge werden wir verkraften, wenn wir zusammenhalten, aber wir müssen verhindern, dass sie uns mehrere dieser Sorte schicken, nur weil wir provokant und renitent auftreten."

„In Hufflepuff hat sie jedenfalls nichts zu sagen", meinte Professor Sprout resolut. „Ich kenne sie noch aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit und von der lasse ich mir nichts bieten."

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Sie alle individuelle Mittel und Wege finden werden, um subtil gegen Dolores Umbridge vorzugehen, ohne sich die Karten aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen", entgegnete Dumbledore und ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Die Anwesenden nickten beifällig und Snape, der die neue Lehrerin nur vom Hörensagen kannte, war gespannt, wie lange sie freiwillig in Hogwarts aushalten würde.

* * *

><p><em><span>September 1995<span>_

Immer wieder wanderten neugierige Blicke von den Haustischen zum Lehrertisch, während Dumbledore seine Willkommensrede hielt. Das Zielobjekt des allgemeinen Interesses saß kerzengerade auf einem Stuhl und trug ein widerwärtig süßliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Snape hatte Dolores Umbridge unauffällig, aber gründlich unter die Lupe genommen, seit sie in ihrem lächerlichen Kostüm hereinspaziert war. Je länger er sie musterte, desto mehr zweifelte er am Geisteszustand des Zaubereiministers.

Eins stand jedoch fest: Hogwarts grandiose Sammlung von Verteidigungslehrern hatte ein neues Prachtexemplar hinzubekommen. Minervas Vergleich von Umbridge mit einer pinkfarbenen Zwergkröte erschien auch ihm als durchaus treffend.


	14. 1995 Part IV

**Kapitel 14 – 1995 Part IV **

_Oktober 1995_

In den kommenden Wochen revidierte Snape seinen ersten Eindruck von Grund auf: Dolores Umbridge war eine Fanatikerin. Er hatte schon häufiger Umgang mit Leuten ihres Schlags gehabt: Fanatiker konnten nicht nur dogmatisch, sondern sehr gefährlich werden, sobald jemand ihnen und ihren Überzeugungen in die Quere kam. Die Ministeriumsangestellte machte keine Ausnahme und ihr Ziel war bald offensichtlich: Sie wollte die totale Kontrolle in Hogwarts und sie würde einen Lehrer nach dem anderen auf Bewährung setzen, bis das Ministerium eine politisch konforme Lehrerschaft versammelt hatte.

Umbridges Methode bestand aus Zuckerbrot und Peitsche, sie befragte Schüler, kontrollierte die Lehrer im Unterricht und fabrizierte ellenlange Pergamentrollen. Es war anzunehmen, dass sie den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Berichte ihren zahllosen Vorurteilen anpasste. Auch seine Unterrichtsstunden wurden regelmäßig von ihr heimgesucht. Snape war klar, dass er sich ihr gegenüber keinerlei Blöße geben, aber auch nicht zu viel Einmischung in seinen Kompetenzbereich dulden durfte, um von ihr langfristig respektiert zu werden. Gerade jetzt hing sehr viel von seiner Mission als Spion ab.

Als er an diesem Morgen erneut das verhasste „Hem hem" aus der rechten Ecke seines Unterrichtsraums hörte, kostete es ihn jedes Quäntchen Selbstbeherrschung, ihr zum Gruß wortlos zuzunicken und sie ansonsten einfach zu ignorieren. Er richtete stattdessen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Siebentklässler. Bei dieser Klasse zeigte die Mehrzahl der Schüler noch ein gewisses Grundinteresse an der Tränkekunst, was man von den nachfolgenden Jahrgängen nicht mehr behaupten konnte. Allerdings haperte es auch hier bei fast allen Gründlichkeit und Achtsamkeit.

„Hem hem."

Snape entschied, das Geräusch auch weiterhin zu ignorieren. Das zunehmende Blubbern der Kessel kam ihm dabei entgegen.

„Wollen Sie den ganzen Raum in Tiefschlaf versenken?" Er blieb an dem Tisch stehen, den sich Lee Jordan und Angelina Johnson teilten. Die Wurzeln des Mädchens lagen akkurat geschnitten nebeneinander, während Jordan die Knolle nur geteilt hatte. „Was ist ein Achtel, Jordan?"

Der Junge schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Na der achte Teil von was."

Snape deutete auf den Tisch. „Und das?" Lee Jordan schaute auf die halbierte Knolle. „Das sollte gerade ein Achtel werden." Er hieb mit dem Messer los.

„Ich war der Auffassung, Ihnen in den letzten sechs Jahren verdeutlicht zu haben, wie entscheidend die exakte Befolgung der Rezepturen und die Einhaltung von Zeitvorgaben ist", sagte Snape leise. „Das, was Sie…"

„Und ich bin der Auffassung, dass der Trank der Ruhe kein geeigneter Unterrichtsstoff ist", unterbrach eine gezierte Stimme unterhalb seines Bauchnabels. Er blickte nach unten in das selbstgefällig lächelnde Gesicht von Professor Umbridge. Sie hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und begann, durch die Reihen zu stolzieren. Ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen, als sie vor dem Lehrerpult stehenblieb: „Unsere Welt braucht aufgeweckte, disziplinierte Zauberer, die mit wachen Sinnen gemeinsame Ziele verfolgen. Solche Tränke sind den Kranken und Schwachen vorbehalten. Unsere Stärke wird es sein, jede Schwäche von vornherein auszumerzen."

Einige Schüler stöhnten hörbar, andere verdrehten die Augen. Snape konnte es ihnen ausnahmsweise nicht verdenken.

„Ob Snape uns lieber einen Trank gegen Größenwahn lehren soll?", ertönte es leise von der Bank, an der die Weasley-Zwillinge saßen.

„Oder gegen Kontrollitis?", wisperte der andere und beide kicherten.

„Ruhe", forderte Snape und fixierte Professor Umbridge, die den Wortwechsel offenbar nicht mitbekommen und inzwischen Snapes Lehrbuch für die Siebentklässler ergriffen hatte.

„Sie gestatten, dass ich mir das ausleihe?", zwitscherte sie. „Dann können wir gemeinsam einen geeigneten Lehrplan für unsere Abschlussklassen aufstellen."

„Der Trank der Ruhe steht in keinem Widerspruch zu Stärke", erklärte Snape ungerührt. „Mein Lehrplan wurde mit dem Schulleiter abgestimmt." Danach drehte er sich zur Klasse um. „Vollenden Sie den Trank und füllen Sie am Ende des Unterrichts eine Probe ab.

„Dieser Plan für die höheren Klassenstufen bedarf einer dringenden Erneuerung, Professor Snape. Das Ministerium hat konkrete Vorstellungen, welche Tränke Hogwartsabsolventen beherrschen sollten." Dolores Umbridge blätterte weiter im Buch und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. „Ich spreche mit Albus Dumbledore und dem Minister darüber. Aber ich zweifle nicht an Ihrer Kompetenz, die Wünsche des Ministeriums im Fach Zaubertränke den Schülern entsprechend zu vermitteln."

Nur die Vorstellung, wie Albus auf ein solches Ansinnen reagieren würde, hielt Snape davon ab, seinem Ärger an Ort und Stelle Luft zu machen.

* * *

><p>Auch im Lehrerzimmer herrschte seit Tagen eine aufgeheizte Stimmung. Umbridge war an diesem Nachmittag glücklicherweise zum Rapport ins Ministerium bestellt. Das Kollegium nutzte jede ihrer Abwesenheiten, um sich abzusprechen.<p>

„Albus hat ihr gestern eindeutig übermittelt, dass er den diesjährigen Lehrplan in allen Fächern beibehalten wird", berichtete Professor McGonagall zufrieden.

„Lass mich raten, Minerva: Sie war nicht erfreut", grinste Professor Sprout.

„Ich höre mittlerweile jeden Tag Beschwerden über Professor Umbridge", bemerkte Charity Burbage. „Immer wieder durchsetzt sie ihren Unterricht mit abfälligen Bemerkungen über Muggelgeborene und ihre Herkunft. Sie betrachtet sie als völlig minderwertig."

„Sie terrorisiert nicht nur Muggelgeborene. Abel Hallstone musste bereits Madame Pomfrey aufsuchen, weil er keine Feder mehr halten kann", warf Professor Flitwick ein. „Wir können nicht tatenlos zusehen, dass sie Schüler quält."

Professor Sprout sah ihn fragend an. „Was macht sie mit Hallstone?"

„Sie holt ihn unter fadenscheinigsten Vorwänden nach fast jeder Stunde zum Nachsitzen. Ihre Strafarbeit besteht darin, ihn unzählige Male den gleichen Satz schreiben zu lassen, bis er sich in der Haut einbrennt", erklärte er aufgebracht. „Hallstones Vater ist Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und steht dort offenbar auf der schwarzen Liste."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Lucius hatte neulich angedeutet, dass Dolores Umbridge Sympathien für die Ideale des Dunklen Lords hegte. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, dass sie bei der Bestrafung von Slytherin-Schülern bisher Zurückhaltung übte.

„Ich habe das Gleiche neulich bei Harry Potter registriert", sagte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors langsam.

„Das wundert mich nicht", murmelte Professor Flitwick.

„Potter muss sich besser in den Griff bekommen, Minerva", forderte Snape schneidend.

„Ich habe Harry schon mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich in Gegenwart von Dolores Umbridge zusammennehmen muss, wenn er nicht einen Schulverweis oder Schlimmeres riskieren will", seufzte Professor McGonagall. „Sie wartet doch nur darauf!"

„Nachdem ich in Hallstones Fall nur ein abwertendes Lächeln von ihr erntete, schaltete sich Albus ein. Sie erklärte ihm zuckersüß, dass das Ministerium unsere nachgiebigen Erziehungsmethoden missbilligt und ihr ausdrücklich die Macht verliehen hätte, in Hogwarts nach ihren Vorstellungen durchzugreifen", sagte Professor Flitwick bitter.

* * *

><p>In den nächsten Tagen hörte Snape häufiger von Umbridges Bestrafungsmethoden. Noch immer war kein Slytherin bei ihm gewesen, um einen solchen Vorfall zu melden. Doch immer häufiger fielen ihm nun Schüler auf, die ihre Hände untereinander begutachteten und sich flüsternd Tipps zur Heilung gaben.<p>

Als er das Lehrerzimmer betrat, ließ er einen Stapel Hefte mit Wucht auf den Tisch fallen. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Charity Burbage saß in einem Sessel und ihr Kinn war angriffslustig vorgestreckt. Sie erwiderte seinen Gruß nicht, sondern schaute grimmig vor sich hin. „Ich frage mich, was Umbridge jetzt schon wieder im Schilde führt."

Er wartete und sie fuhr fort: "Sie hat mich für morgen Abend zum Essen eingeladen."

"Tatsächlich?"

„Was meinst du, Severus? Soll ich ihrer Einladung folgen?"

Snape ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Charity zu denjenigen gehörte, die das Ministerium aus Hogwarts entfernen wollte. Sie war schon immer eine Kämpfernatur gewesen, die für ihre Überzeugungen eintrat. Angesichts der aktuellen Situation hatte es bereits mehrere Gespräche zwischen Albus und ihr gegeben, in denen sie der Schulleiter zur Vorsicht gemahnt hatte. Snape stimmte Albus in dem Punkt zu, denn Dumbledores Rechte wurden vom Ministerium von Tag zu Tag mehr beschnitten. Wenn Charity weiterhin in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, was trotz aller Einschränkungen Schutz bot, musste sie diplomatisch vorgehen.

Charity stapelte vor dem Sessel einige Hefte zu einem ordentlichen Haufen und packte sie dann in ihre Tasche. Noch fünf Minuten, dann würde die Glocke zur Pause ertönen und sich das Lehrerzimmer wieder füllen. Die Muggelkundelehrerin und er waren im vergangenen Jahr während gemeinsamer Freistunden immer häufiger ins Gespräch gekommen. Obwohl er von sich und seiner Gesinnung nur wenig preisgab, war er bisher keiner ihrer Fragen ausgewichen. Charitys Hauptinteresse galt der Gleichberechtigung aller, unabhängig von der jeweiligen Abstammung. Sie wollte diejenigen überzeugen, die andere Ansichten vertraten und sein Haus stand somit ganz oben auf ihrer Prioritätenliste. Doch er fand ihre Meinungen interessant, zum Beispiel die, dass es schädlich sei, Elfjährige auf ein Haus festzulegen. Auch mit Albus hatte sie bereits darüber diskutiert, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, den Sprechenden Hut abzuschaffen und lieber Häuser zu haben, in denen die verschiedenen Charaktere und Naturelle gemischt wären und so voneinander lernen könnten.

„Nun?", drang ihre Stimme zu ihm durch. Charity war aufgestanden und hatte ihre Tasche umgelegt. „Soll ich zu Umbridge gehen und mich überraschen lassen oder dankend ablehnen oder Unwohlsein vortäuschen?"

„Sie wird keine Ruhe geben, bis sie ihren Willen durchgesetzt hat. Ich halte es für sinnvoll, wenn du der Einladung folgst und herausfindest, was sie damit bezweckt."

„Ich habe befürchtet, dass du so denkst", seufzte sie. „Also begebe ich mich wohl lieber in die Höhle des Löwen. Dann nervt sie mich hoffentlich nicht weiter."

Snape nickte. „Es wäre allerdings ratsam, eine gewisse Vorsicht walten zu lassen."

„Logisch." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich binde meine lockere Zunge an."

„Sie hat neulich Veritaserum von mir verlangt."

„Du meinst, sie mischt mir Veritaserum ins Essen, um mich ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen?", fragte sie perplex. „Aber wenn ich Magenprobleme vortäusche und nichts esse und trinke, wird sie es bei einer anderen Gelegenheit erneut versuchen, wenn ich nicht darauf vorbereitet bin."

„Exakt. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du ihre Speisen gefahrlos zu dir nehmen kannst, so lange ihr jetziger Vorrat an Serum reicht."

Sie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, dann lächelte sie. „Du bist und bleibst ein Rätsel, Severus Snape."

* * *

><p>Am Abend hatte der erste Herbststurm in diesem Jahr orkanartige Ausmaße erreicht. Die umstehenden Bäume bogen sich und ächzten, als die nächste Windböe sie erfasste. Der Wind zerrte an der Leine von Hagrids Boot, das von den hohen Wellen hin und her geworfen wurde.<p>

„Potter muss den Verstand verloren haben", sagte Snape gereizt und blieb am Ufer des Sees stehen. „Er riskiert Kopf und Kragen."

„Ich finde es sehr mutig", entgegnete Albus Dumbledore und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Boot. Das Seil verstärkte sich und die Wellen rundum schienen flacher zu werden. „Ich unterstütze nachdrücklich, wenn Schüler aus eigenem Willen ihre Abwehr erproben, zumal der jetzige Verteidigungsunterricht darauf abzielt, jegliche Stärke zu unterdrücken."

„Sie üben direkt unter Umbridges Nase!"

„Lassen wir sie gewähren. Harry verfügt über ausgezeichnete Kenntnisse des Fachs und soweit es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich Sorge dafür tragen, dass sie im Raum der Wünsche niemand stört."

„Wie wollen Sie das erreichen?"

„Es gibt einen Hauselfen, dem Harry einmal einen großen Gefallen getan hat. Er arbeitet zurzeit in unserer Küche und er wird überglücklich über diesen Auftrag sein."

„Ein Hauself?"

Dumbledore lächelte hintergründig. „Er heißt Dobby." Im nächsten Moment flog sein Hut davon. Snape reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und ließ ihn langsam zurückschweben.

„Danke, Severus." Albus Dumbledore setzte den Hut wieder auf und hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest. „Lassen Sie uns unseren kleinen Spaziergang mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky abschließen. Rosmerta schickte mir neulich eine Flasche, der neue Jahrgang ist ganz vorzüglich."

Sie kamen im Gegenwind nur langsam voran. Die meisten Fenster waren bereits dunkel, als sie das Schloss erreichten. In Dumbledores Büro umfing sie das Knistern des Kamins und in Snape breitete sich sofort eine angenehme Wärme aus.

Der alte Zauberer holte eine Flasche und zwei Gläser aus einem altertümlich wirkenden Schränkchen, stellte sie auf den Tisch und schaute Snape fragend an.

„Haben wir eine Liste der Teilnehmer?"

Snape zog eine Kopie der Namensliste der DA-Mitglieder aus seinem Umhang. „Hier."

Der Schulleiter überflog die Liste und nickte. „Ungefähr, was ich erwartete. Die eine oder andere Überraschung ist allerdings dabei."

„Longbottom", schnaubte Snape. „Er wird höchstens die anderen Kinder gefährden, wenn es keine qualifizierte Aufsicht gibt."

„Ich sprach nicht von Neville Longbottom. Er trägt viel Mut in sich, ihm fehlt nur das Vertrauen seiner Umwelt."

Snape warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu, aber er argumentierte nicht.

„Es sind keine Kinder mehr, Severus. Wir müssen ihnen ausreichend Spielraum für ihre weitere Entwicklung geben. Es ist gut, wenn sie Verantwortung übernehmen und auch die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns einschätzen und tragen."

* * *

><p><em><span>November 1995<span>_

Die Kälte schien seinem Gegenüber nichts auszumachen. Snape betrachtete die Eisblumen am Fenster, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und seinen Geist von allem zu befreien, was ihm schaden konnte. Erst dann wandte er den Kopf. Der Dunkle Lord lief noch immer auf und ab, die fest zusammengepressten Lippen verrieten den Druck, unter dem er stand. Schließlich fixierte er Snape.

„Ich brauche die Prophezeiung, Severus."

„Hat Lucius eine … Möglichkeit gefunden?", erkundigte sich Snape vorsichtig. Er wusste noch nicht, wer der Auserwählte war, der per Imperius gezwungen werden sollte, Zugang zum Raum der Prophezeiungen zu geben, aber sobald er mehr darüber erfuhr, konnte er Kingsley warnen.

„Ich erwarte seinen Bericht in den nächsten Tagen. Aber ich habe dich nicht deshalb gerufen."

"Mein Lord?"

"Wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, welchen Fluchtweg Black damals aus Azkaban nahm. Ich übertrage dir diese Aufgabe."

Snape schwieg überrascht.

„Nun?"

„Mein Lord weiß, dass ich alles versuche, um ihm die Informationen zu bringen, die er begehrt…"

Voldemort deutete ein Nicken an.

„… aber Black vertraut mir nicht", entgegnete Snape ruhig.

„Vielleicht ist diese Information unwichtig, wenn es uns gelingt, die Dementoren dem Einfluss des Ministeriums zu entziehen. Es ist allerdings immer gut, mehrere Optionen zur Verfügung zu haben."

„Die Tatsache, dass Black ein unregistrierter Animagus ist, könnte ein wesentlicher Part…"

„Sagtest du nicht, er sei als Animagus ein Hund? Ein Hund kann niemals die Entfernung zwischen dem Gefängnis und der Küste überwinden. Ich will, dass du alles herausfindest. Sofort."

Snape verneigte sich und verließ die eisige Hütte ohne ein weiteres Wort.


	15. 1996 Part I

**Kapitel 15 – 1996 Part I**

_Januar 1996_

Am letzten Ferientag überquerte Snape den Grimmauldplatz und steuerte grimmig auf Nummer 12 zu. Der Angriff auf Arthur Weasley kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien hatte die Ordensmitglieder zu höchster Wachsamkeit alarmiert. Besonders beunruhigend war, dass der Dunkle Lord seither die Verbindung zwischen Potter und ihm kannte. Dennoch hatte Albus Dumbledore den Jungen über Weihnachten in der Obhut der Weasleys gelassen.

Snape murmelte den Zauberspruch und klingelte, sobald sich das Haus vor seinen Augen offenbarte.

Molly Weasley öffnete so schnell, als hätte sie bereits vor der Tür gewartet. Bei seinem Anblick wirkte sie einen Moment lang enttäuscht, fing sich aber gleich wieder. „Severus! Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Ich muss mit Potter sprechen. Dumbledores Auftrag", erklärte er kurz angebunden.

„Bleib doch zum Essen. Arthur wird heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen. Er möchte sicherlich hören, was du zu berichten hast."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss umgehend zurück."

Ihr prüfender Blick verriet ihm genau, was sie dachte: dass er zu dünn war, dass er nicht genug auf sich achtete. Aber wenigstens blieb ihm Arthurs Los erspart: eine lärmende Kinderschar und eine Frau, die ihn bevormundete. Er folgte Molly Weasley zur Küche.

Sie steckte ihren Kopf in den Raum. „Severus ist hier. Er möchte mit Harry reden. Ich sage ihm Bescheid."

* * *

><p>Als Snape eintrat und ihn der Empfänger ihrer Worte finster anstarrte, zwang er sich, eine gleichgültige Miene aufzusetzen, obwohl ihm die Welle der Abneigung fast den Atem raubte.<p>

„Was willst du von ihm?" Obwohl Snape hochgewachsen war, überragte ihn Black um einige Zentimeter. Snape starrte auf einen Punkt zwischen Blacks Augen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Dumbledore schickt mich, um mit Potter zu sprechen. Von dir war nicht die Rede."

„Ich bleibe." Sirius Blacks Stimme klang endgültig, als er sich setzte und demonstrativ an ihm vorbeischaute. Snape zog einen weiteren Stuhl heran und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er wollte sich nicht von diesem arroganten Wichtigtuer provozieren lassen, der sich als Potters Vater aufspielte, obwohl er den Jungen kaum kannte.

Fußschritte auf der Treppe kündigten Potter an und Snape wappnete sich. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er es geschafft, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch dieser Luxus würde ihm nun für eine ganze Weile nicht mehr vergönnt sein. Sobald das neue Schuljahr begann, musste er ihn in Okklumentik unterrichten.

* * *

><p>Eine knappe Woche später lief Snape in seinem Büro hin und her, zog gelegentlich ein Buch aus dem Regal, blätterte, stellte es wieder zurück. Schließlich nahm er ein Heft und korrigierte ein paar Zeilen, bevor er es auf den Stapel auf dem Schreibtisch legte. Erneut sah er auf die Uhr. Noch acht Minuten. Auf dem Gang erklang das Getrampel seiner Slytherins, die von ihrer Astronomiestunde zurückkehrten.<p>

Es würde nicht funktionieren. Snape wusste, dass Dumbledore dieses Mal zu viel von ihm verlangte. Nicht nur Potter und Black waren entsetzt von der Aussicht auf den Okklumentikunterricht gewesen. Auch seine Vorbehalte waren bei dem Besuch am Grimmauldplatz mit Gewissheit bestätigt und vertieft worden. Es war nicht nur der Fakt, dass Potters Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater im Laufe der Jahre noch zugenommen hatte. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass ihn die Blicke aus dem verhassten Gesicht immer häufiger an Lily erinnerten und er nicht noch mehr von ihr in dem Jungen entdecken, nicht wieder an den Strudel der Verzweiflung erinnert werden wollte, in den ihr Tod ihn damals gerissen hatte.

Dumbledore hatte ihm diese heikle Aufgabe übertragen, obwohl ihm seine zwiespältigen Empfindungen ohne jeden Zweifel bekannt waren. Aber je näher der Unterricht in den letzten Tagen gerückt war, desto häufiger hatte sich Snape gefragt, ob der Schulleiter auch das ganze Ausmaß von Potters Abneigung gegenüber seinem Zaubertränkelehrer kannte. Wusste Dumbledore, dass Snape diesen Hass gelegentlich auch provoziert und gepflegt hatte, weil er ohne ihn nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, seinen Eid zu erfüllen? Aber wahrscheinlich hätte selbst dieses Wissen keinen Unterschied gemacht, weil es keine Alternative gab. Potter musste Okklumentik erlernen und Snape war der Einzige, der ihn darin unterrichten konnte.

Dennoch erforderte dieser Zweig der Magie ein gewisses Grundvertrauen seitens des Lernenden - und das war in ihrem Fall definitiv nicht vorhanden.

Es klopfte und Potter trat ein.

* * *

><p>Snape gab der Versuchung nicht nach, die ungewohnte Unsicherheit des Knaben auszunutzen. Er sprach mit kühler Effizienz, erklärte ihm, welches Ziel in den kommenden Wochen vor ihnen lag und ließ Potter keine Zeit zu Diskussionen. Unter Umständen konnte die Sturheit des Jungen das mangelnde Vertrauen etwas ausgleichen. Aber auch das würde nur funktionieren, wenn sich Potter permanent gegen seinen potentiellen Angreifer wappnete, besonders vor dem Schlafengehen.<p>

Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Es galt nun, den schwierigsten Part zu überwinden: Lilys Augen. Snape wappnete sich und tauchte in die grünen Tiefen ein. Ein wirres Durcheinander von Farben und Formen strömte auf ihn zu. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an die Strukturen des noch unbekannten Geistes seines Gegenübers gewöhnt hatte. Erst nach und nach traten brauchbare Informationen zutage.

Snape ließ die Bilder auf sich wirken. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich von Lilys boshafter Schwester zu den anderen Personen, die die Hauptrollen in Potters persönlicher Chronik der Demütigungen spielten. Immer weiter drang er vor, ohne jeglichen Widerstand.

Plötzlich taumelte Potter und Snape verspürte einen Stich am Handgelenk. Er brach die Verbindung ab und betrachtete das Brandmal auf seiner Haut, das ihm der Junge gerade zugefügt hatte.

Potter erhob sich und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

* * *

><p>Als Snape den Schulleiter einige Stunden später endlich in seinem Büro antraf, war dieser nicht allein. Professor McGonagall saß in dem Stuhl vor dem großen Schreibtisch. Der alte Zauberer reichte ihm wortlos ein Eilschreiben des Ministeriums.<p>

„Wir hätten es nicht verhindern können", sagte Dumbledore und Snape glaubte, eine Spur Resignation in seiner Stimme zu erkennen. „Wenn es Voldemort gelungen ist, die Dementoren auf seine Seite zu ziehen, kann jeder aus Azkaban hinausspazieren, der dazu noch die Kraft hat."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass heute die Befreiung geplant war", erklärte Snape ruhig.

„Es hätte nichts geändert. Wir müssen abwarten, was die nächsten Tage bringen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Es ist unglaublich, dass das Ministerium immer noch die Existenz von Du-weißt-schon-wem bestreitet und Sirius Black dafür verantwortlich macht", bemerkte Professor McGonagall ärgerlich und stand auf.

* * *

><p>Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, berichtete Snape von Potters erster Okklumentikstunde.<p>

„Schlimm für Harry, auf diese Weise an Cedrics Tod und an seine Erlebnisse auf dem Friedhof erinnert zu werden. Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit", murmelte Dumbledore. „Es ist sehr beunruhigend, dass er bereits ministeriumsinterne Bilder in seinem Geist gespeichert hat, die nicht von ihm selbst stammen können."

Snape nickte. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich um die Tür zum Raum der Prophezeiungen handelt?"

Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an, bis ein Luftzug über sie hinwegstrich. Ihre Blicke folgten Fawkes, der sich auf Dumbledores Stuhl niederließ. Der Phoenix wetzte seinen Schnabel an der Lehne, dann steckte er den Kopf unter das Gefieder. „Ja. Anhand Ihrer Beschreibungen ist jeder Zweifel ausgeschlossen."

„Potter muss informiert werden, was der Dunkle Lord mit diesen Trugbildern beabsichtigt. Sonst wird er zu einer leichten Beute", forderte Snape. „Besonders nach dem heutigen Massenausbruch aus Azkaban…"

„Ich kann Harry noch nicht einweihen", entgegnete Dumbledore schließlich. „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, über die ich mir erst ganz sicher sein muss. Der Moment, in dem er die Narbe erhielt, ist dabei entscheidend."

„Was für Dinge?" Snape starrte ihn herausfordernd an, doch Dumbledores Blick blieb unerbittlich.

„Es tut mir leid, aber bevor ich keine Gewissheit habe, möchte ich meine Vermutungen für mich behalten. Bitte informieren Sie mich auch weiterhin über die Okklumentikstunden, Severus."

Snape nickte automatisch, aber seine Gedanken verweilten einmal mehr bei dem Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass er nie wieder Lilys Lächeln sehen und nie mehr ihre Stimme hören würde.

* * *

><p><em><span>Februar 1996<span>_

Snape hatte gerade zwei Drittel der Wendeltreppe im Eilschritt erklommen, als eine lange dünne Gestalt in ähnlichem Tempo aus der Gegenrichtung kam.

„Huch!", rief Professor McGonagall erschrocken, als er ihr in letzter Sekunde auswich. Sie folgte ihm nach oben und sobald sie das Porträtloch verlassen hatten, drückte sie ihm eine Zeitung in die Hand. „Hier! Das müssen Sie unbedingt lesen!"

Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte seine Kollegin. Sie schien über irgendetwas völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als sein Blick auf den Namen der Zeitung fiel.

„Ja, ja, ich lese sonst auch nicht den Quibbler", meinte sie ungeduldig. „Aber diese Ausgabe lohnt sich wirklich. Dumbledore brachte sie mir gerade."

Snape blieb stehen und warf einen demonstrativ ergebenen Blick zur Decke. Doch sobald er die Zeitung auseinandergefaltet hatte, sprang ihn die Schlagzeile an. Er überflog mit ungläubiger Miene die erste Seite, dann die zweite, schließlich die dritte. Professor McGonagall beobachtete seine Mimik. Erst nach der vierten Seite sah er auf. Das Papier raschelte, als er es wieder akkurat zusammenlegte.

„Und? Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie begierig.

„Wenn Umbridge dieses Interview in die Hände bekommt, wird Potter im besten Fall bis zum Rest des Schuljahres nachsitzen...", begann er.

Sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf und die Spitze ihres Hutes wackelte, als hätte dieser ein Eigenleben. „Ich bin Harrys Hauslehrerin und werde ein Wörtchen mitreden, falls sie beabsichtigt, den Jungen zu schikanieren!"

„Wir sprechen von Dolores Umbridge", erwiderte er düster. Sie wischte seine Skepsis mit einer Handbewegung weg und lächelte. „Ist es nicht großartig? Der Artikel wird sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten. Ich hoffe, dass nun einige ihre Meinung über die Berichterstattung des Tagespropheten ändern."

Snape schwieg nachdenklich.

„Lassen Sie uns frühstücken gehen, Severus! Die Posteulen sind heute sicherlich fleißig", sagte sie und wirkte so lebhaft wie ein junges Mädchen.

* * *

><p>Die zahlreichen Eulen, die sich an diesem Morgen um Harry Potter gruppierten, erweckten die Aufmerksamkeit an sämtlichen Tischen. Snapes Blick wanderte währenddessen unauffällig zu Professor Umbridge. Sie hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und verfolgte das Geschehen am Gryffindortisch mit wachsamer Miene. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie aufstand und hinüberlief. Minerva McGonagall warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.<p>

Umbridges Gekeife drang bis zum Lehrertisch vor, ebenso die aufgebrachten Stimmen von Potter und den Weasley-Zwillingen.

Snape musterte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Potters Worte im Quibbler klangen sachlich und schlicht, vor allem, wenn man darüber nachdachte, wer das Interview gegeben und wer es aufgeschrieben hatte. Albus lächelte zwar nur noch über die Berichte des Tagespropheten, die ihn und Potter seit Wochen als Lügner und Phantasten hinstellten, aber vielleicht würde das Interview nun tatsächlich ein paar Menschen aufrütteln und sie für die Gefahren sensibilisieren, die über ihnen schwebten.

Es war das erste Mal in all den Jahren, dass Snape Potters Bekanntheitsstatus uneingeschränkt begrüßte.


	16. 1996 Part II

**Kapitel 16 – 1996 Part II**

Wie es Professor McGonagall vorausgesagt hatte, verbreitete sich der Inhalt des Interviews in den nächsten Tagen in der Schule wie ein Lauffeuer. Dolores Umbridges Gegenmaßnahme, ein neuer Ausbildungserlass, war bisher ohne Konsequenzen geblieben. Nicht nur das Lehrpersonal, sondern auch die Schüler bewiesen Kreativität, um den Besitz des Quibblers zu verschleiern.

Doch trotz aller Bemühungen Potters, die Zauberwelt auf das Überleben des Dunklen Lords hinzuweisen, schien dem Jungen immer noch nicht klar zu sein, welche Bedeutung Okklumentik für seine eigene geistige Gesundheit und Sicherheit besaß. Wie so oft in den vergangenen Wochen saß Snape auf der anderen Seite von Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„Es bringt nichts! Absolut nichts, verstehen Sie, Dumbledore? Er übt nicht einmal!"

„Hat Harry noch immer die Visionen vom Ministerium?"

Snape nickte. „Kritischer denn je. Ich sah kürzlich in seinem Geist, wie der dunkle Lord einen Mitarbeiter der Ministeriumsabteilung für sein Versagen strafte."

„Rockwood?

„Ja."

„Kingsley hat Lucius Malfoys Imperius-Fluch aufgehoben", murmelte Dumbledore. „Es ist ernst, Severus. Harry muss lernen, seinen Geist zu verschließen oder Voldemort wird diese Verbindung früher oder später bewusst zu seinem Vorteil nutzen!"

Snape lachte bitter auf. „Was glauben Sie, womit ich mir seit Wochen die Abende um die Ohren schlage? Dennoch dringt Potter immer weiter vor und irgendwann wird er den Raum zu den Prophezeiungen öffnen. Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, es zu verhindern, wenn er nicht übt!"

Dumbledore wollte etwas sagen, doch Snape sprach erregt weiter: „Der Dunkle Lord kann falsche Visionen in Potters Geist pflanzen, um ihn dorthin zu locken. Sie müssen Potter endlich einweihen und warnen!"

„Es ist wirklich besser, wenn Harry noch nichts von dieser Prophezeiung weiß", sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck. „Bitte vertrauen Sie mir in dieser Angelegenheit, Severus."

„Werden Sie mir endlich verraten, wie das Ende der Prophezeiung lautet?"

Der alte Zauberer schüttelte langsam den Kopf und Snape unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen.

„Dann stoppen Sie wenigstens die Treffen von Potters Verteidigungsgruppe! Umbridge ahnt etwas. Sie hat Schüler angeworben, um ihnen aufzulauern. Das Risiko ist zu groß geworden."

„Ich werde Sorge tragen, dass den Schülern nichts geschieht, falls es ihr gelingen sollte, die Aktionen der Gruppe aufzudecken." Der alte Zauberer erhob sich. Die fließenden Bewegungen seines Umhangs, während er das Büro durchschritt, ließen die lange, hagere Gestalt imposant wirken. „Noch bin ich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><em><span>April 1996<span>_

Alle Beteuerungen des Schulleiters verhinderten nicht, dass Snapes Vorhersage schließlich eintraf. Es war Minerva McGonagall, die ihm die niederschmetternde Nachricht kurz vor dem Abendessen überbrachte. Sie lief so erregt durch sein Labor, dass ihr Umhang zwei Glasphiolen vom Tisch fegte. „Verhaften wollten Sie ihn! Albus Dumbledore verhaften!", wiederholte sie mehrfach fassungslos. „Angeblich soll Harry Potter in seinem Auftrag eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe geleitet haben, die sich _Dumbledores__Armee_ nennt."

„Was ist mit Albus?", fragte er ruhig.

„Er konnte mit dem Phoenix entkommen und will später mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen."

„Gut", entgegnete Snape erleichtert, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Professor McGonagall einbrachte.

„Gut?"

„Dass er entkommen ist. Wie ist Potters Gruppe aufgeflogen?"

„Aufgeflogen? Sie glauben doch nicht etwa diesen Blödsinn? Albus hätte niemals Schüler wissentlich in seinem Namen in Gefahr gebracht."

„Er ließ Potter seit Monaten gewähren."

Professor McGonagall sah ihn konsterniert an. „Also stimmt es? Harry hat andere Verteidigung gelehrt?"

„Ja."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Überraschung zu Stolz, bevor es sich wieder verdüsterte. „Sie wussten davon und ich nicht, obwohl es Schüler meines Hauses betrifft?"

„Albus Dumbledore wollte es so. Sie kennen ihn", meinte er vage. „Was genau ist geschehen?"

Professor McGonagall wirkte verstimmt, aber sie informierte ihn lückenlos über die Ereignisse.

„Potter hat sein Vertrauen leichtfertig in Schüler gesetzt, die er teilweise kaum kannte", sagte er nach einer langen Pause verärgert. „Ich habe Albus mehrfach gewarnt, dass solche Treffen unter Umbridges Nase nicht unentdeckt bleiben."

„Wir müssen beraten, wie es weitergehen soll", sagte Minerva McGonagall resigniert.

„Noch ist Filch der einzige, der ausführt, was Umbridge verlangt. Sorgen wir dafür, dass es so bleibt", entgegnete er nachdrücklich. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir bald von Albus hören."

* * *

><p>„Die Schulleiterin hat es aber gesagt!" Draco Malfoy sah ihn so arrogant und spöttisch an, dass sich Snape beherrschen musste, damit ihm nicht die Hand ausrutschte. Leider blieben solche Reaktionen ausschließlich seiner Phantasie vorbehalten.<p>

„Wenn Professor Umbridge Crabbe, Goyle und dich von meinem Unterricht freistellt, wird sie mir eine entsprechende Information selbst zukommen lassen. Bis dahin nehmt ihr eure Kessel und richtet euch nach den Anweisungen auf Seite 175", entgegnete er gemächlich und ignorierte die aufsässigen Blicke seines Patensohns.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Noch am gleichen Nachmittag tauchte Dolores Umbridge höchstpersönlich auf der Schwelle seines Büros auf.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", säuselte sie, trat unaufgefordert ein und blickte sich neugierig um. „Viele Bücher."

„In der Tat."

Sie scannte eine Weile seine Regale, als wolle sie prüfen, ob er die richtigen Bände dort stehen hatte. Snape bezweifelte, dass sie auch nur die Hälfte der Buchtitel des Kräuterregals verstand. Schließlich wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und ein widerwärtiges süßliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Sie wollten Draco nicht vom Unterricht befreien?"

Snape sah sie demonstrativ fragend an.

„Draco Malfoy berichtete Ihnen, dass ich seine Freunde und ihn zu mir gebeten hatte, um ihnen Aufgaben zu erteilen. Sie sind jetzt Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos."

„Ja."

„Und trotzdem zwangen Sie sie, sich meiner Anweisung zu widersetzen?" Ihre Stimme hatte den gezuckerten Ton beibehalten.

„Selbstverständlich hätte ich Draco Malfoy und seine Freunde umgehend vom Unterricht befreit, wenn Sie als Schulleiterin dies so wünschen", sagte er gedehnt. „Aber Sie befinden sich selbst in einer Autoritätsposition und werden daher verstehen, dass ich keine Anweisungen von Schülern entgegennehmen kann, egal, um wen es sich handelt."

Sie schwieg eine Weile und ihr Blick war ihm so unangenehm, als würden Nacktschnecken über seinen ganzen Körper kriechen. Plötzlich verzog sich ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin zufrieden mit Ihnen, Snape. Hogwarts braucht mehr Lehrer, die ihre Autorität nicht von Schülern untergraben lassen. Ich teile Ihnen künftig selbst mit, wenn ich Schüler für Aufgaben benötige."

Er neigte seinen Kopf ganz leicht, dass es gerade noch so als zustimmendes Nicken durchgehen mochte. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Ich brauche noch mehr Veritaserum. Mir ist noch nie ein so verlogener, aufsässiger Schüler untergekommen wie Mr. Potter."

Snape ging langsam zum Regal, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. Aus Potters Mund durfte keine Silbe über den Orden, über seine Visionen und über Okklumentik kommen. Doch da Umbridge den Schwindel beim letzten Mal nicht bemerkt hatte, ignorierte er erneut die rot beschriftete Flasche, in der das Veritaserum schimmerte und ergriff stattdessen eines der Fläschchen mit grüner Beschriftung, die Dumbledore und er für Fälle wie diesen angefertigt hatten. Der Inhalt bestand aus Wasser, das dank eines komplexen Verwandlungszaubers nach ein paar Tagen die äußerlichen Merkmale des Veritaserums angenommen hatte.

Snape verfolgte mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie sie die Flasche ergriff und damit schnurstracks aus dem Raum eilte. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass die Flüssigkeit schon in den nächsten Minuten zum Einsatz kommen sollte.

* * *

><p>„Wo ist das Schellenkraut?", murmelte er, während er eine Regalreihe nach der anderen absuchte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, da seine Gedanken um das Verhör kreisten, das Umbridge vermutlich gerade mit Potter führte. Ein Knall riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Hatte er etwa vergessen, den Unterrichtsraum abzuschließen? Machte sich dort jemand an den Kesseln zu schaffen? Bevor er die Phiole abstellen konnte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, erschütterte ein weiteres ohrenbetäubendes Krachen seine Tür. Die Gefäße klirrten aneinander.<p>

„Was zum…" rief er laut, doch der weitere Teil des Satzes wurde vom nächsten Knall übertönt. Er öffnete die Tür und observierte den Gang. Mehrere Slytherins waren zusammengelaufen und starrten auf riesige Feuerwerkskörper, die über die Treppenstufen rasten.

„Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?", fragte er gereizt in die Runde.

Mehrere Schüler zuckten die Schultern und schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. „Keine Ahnung. Es kam von oben", sagte ein Sechstklässler.

Snape lief in die Eingangshalle. Es war wie im Tollhaus. Kreischende Schüler und unzählige Feuerwerkskörper, die lärmend in alle Richtungen stoben. Dann sah er Minerva und traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie grinste. Und zwar über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sehen Sie mal", sagte sie. Er folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte am anderen Ende die plumpe Gestalt der neu ernannten Schulleiterin, die von einer Stelle zur nächsten rannte, stehenblieb, hysterisch brüllte und hilflos mit dem Zauberstab fuchtelte.

„Was ist hier los?" Snape verstand seine eigenen Worte kaum, denn über ihnen explodierte ein Feuerwerk aus Grün und Rot.

„Wow! Toll!", erklang es begeistert rundum.

„Ich verbiete es! Ich verbiete es!" Dolores Umbridge rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die Halle und Professor McGonagall liefen nun Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Sie hat keine Chance", murmelte es hinter ihnen. Auch Professor Flitwick sah Umbridges Bemühungen sichtlich vergnügt zu.

* * *

><p>„Wo waren Sie alle? Warum ist niemand von Ihnen eingeschritten?"<p>

„Ohne Zauberstab hätten wir auch nicht mehr viel ausrichten können. Laut Ausbildungserlass Nummer 41 ist es doch untersagt, außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden einen Zauberstab bei sich zu tragen", erklärte Professor Flitwick unschuldig.

Umbridge starrte ihn an. „Aber Sie hätten sich in der Halle versammeln können, um gemeinsam gegen diese … diese Unruhestifter vorzugehen!"

„Es ist verboten, dass mehr als zwei Lehrer auf einmal zusammentreffen. Ausbildungserlass Nummer 57", meinte Professor McGonagall knapp. „Um einer Verschwörung vorzubeugen, Sie wissen schon."

„Sie wollen mich provozieren!", schrie Umbridge.

„Wir befolgten Ihre Regeln, Schulleiterin", ließ sich Snape in seinem sanftesten Tonfall vernehmen, wobei er besonders das Wort „Ihre" im tiefsten Bass umschmeichelte.

„Wenn wir als Lehrer die Schulregeln nicht einhalten, wer dann?", schnappte Professor Sprout alles andere als freundlich.

Umbridge sah sichtlich mitgenommen von einem zum anderen. „Geben Sie mir umgehend Bescheid, sobald weitere Feuerwerkskörper auftauchen!" Dann fegte sie aus dem Raum.

„Aber sicher doch", murmelte Professor Sprout. „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen."


	17. 1996 Part III

_Lieben Dank für eure Kommentare zu Kapitel 16 – Mutzel, SoyTryphena, Kathi und FiaR! _

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 17 – 1996 Part III<strong>

Nachdem sich Potter endlich dazu herabgelassen hatte, zur nächsten Okklumentikstunde zu erscheinen, wurden sie schon wenige Minuten später von Draco Malfoy unterbrochen. Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Patensohn zu folgen. Ein Spieler der Slytherin-Mannschaft war offenbar verwirrt in einer Toilette aufgefunden worden.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er grimmig. „Und was tun Sie da?"

Montague hielt eine Toilettenbürste in der rechten Hand und kratzte sich damit hinter dem Ohr. In der linken umklammerte er ein Stück Seife. „Weiß nicht."

„Woran können Sie sich zuletzt erinnern?", forderte Snape. Er bemühte sich, die Ungeduld aus seinem Ton herauszuhalten.

„Weiß nicht."

„Krankenflügel. Du bringst ihn hin", wies er Draco an, der seinen Schulkameraden mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Snape sah auf die Uhr. Es blieb noch eine knappe halbe Stunde für den Okklumentikunterricht.

Als er sein Büro betrat, traute er seinen Augen kaum: Potter stand in das Denkarium versunken: in seine Erinnerungen, seine privatesten, intimsten, schrecklichsten Erinnerungen!

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Fünftklässler erreicht und riss ihn zurück.

* * *

><p>Noch Tage später packte ihn bei Potters Anblick siedender Zorn. Keine Strafe erschien ihm hart genug für den Bengel, der mit solcher Dreistigkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit seine Privatsphäre verletzt hatte. Leider gebot es das Schulgesetz, dass drastische Maßnahmen vor dem Kollegium begründet werden mussten. Außerdem würde Potter in dem Fall Gelegenheit für eine Rechtfertigung erhalten, bei der er genüsslich Snapes Privatleben vor den anderen ausbreiten konnte. Nein, das war keine Option, dachte Snape zähneknirschend.<p>

Zum ersten Mal begrüßte er die Abwesenheit von Albus Dumbledore, denn er ahnte, dass der alte Zauberer trotz allem auf der Fortführung der Okklumentikstunden bestanden hätte. Doch in jeder anderen Hinsicht sehnte Snape die Rückkehr des Schulleiters herbei.

Dolores Umbridge stolzierte durch Hogwarts, als hätte das Schloss bereits ihren Altvorderen gehört. Minerva geriet tagtäglich mit ihr aneinander und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis man auch sie auf Bewährung setzte. Umbridges Einmischung in sämtliche alltägliche Belange wurde immer unerträglicher. Selbst für die Berufsberatungsgespräche nach Ostern hatte sie ihre Teilnahme angekündigt.

* * *

><p>„Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden, Mr. Goyle" Snape fixierte den Jungen, der einen schnellen Seitenblick zu Umbridge warf.<p>

„Mir ist schlecht", nuschelte Goyle. Snape hatte sich also nicht verhört. Er raschelte mit den Unterlagen, die vor ihm lagen. Dolores Umbridge saß auf der äußersten Stuhlkante nach vorn gebeugt und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihnen.

„Kann ich später mit Ihnen sprechen?" Der Bursche, dessen IQ in dichter Nachbarschaft zu seinem Lebensalter lag, sah ihn nun fast flehend an, bevor er wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu der Zimmerecke warf, aus der nun ein kratzendes Geräusch drang. Die Schulleiterin hatte ihren Blick auf ein Klemmbrett geheftet und die rechte Hand mit dem Stift raste über das Papier.

„Melden Sie sich im Krankenflügel", ordnete Snape an.

Umbridge schaute verblüfft auf. Goyle eilte zur Tür.

„Schicken Sie vorher Mr. Zabini rein", rief ihm Snape nach und zog einen weiteren Stapel Unterlagen heran.

Dolores Umbridge kniff die Augen zusammen. „Vergessen Sie nicht, mir den neuen Termin mit Mr. Goyle mitzuteilen."

* * *

><p>„Was sollte der Aufstand?", fragte Snape, nachdem er Goyle zu sich gerufen hatte. „Und erspare mir die Märchen. Wir beide kennen die Anzeichen, wenn dir wirklich schlecht ist."<p>

„Ich konnte nicht … ich kann nicht … Professor Umbridge…", stotterte er.

„Was ist mit ihr?", hakte Snape nach, dem das Ganze befremdlich erschien.

„Sie ist mit meinen Eltern bekannt und…" Goyle stockte.

„Und?" Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ... ich meine, mein Berufswunsch…" Goyle rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Snape verlor langsam, aber sicher die Geduld.

„Bevor du nicht an deinen verbalen Fertigkeiten arbeitest und in der Lage bist, einen Satz verständlich auszudrücken, sehe ich deine Berufsmöglichkeiten allgemein als sehr begrenzt an."

„Mein Vater … er sagt, was ich lernen muss, lerne ich nicht in einer Schule."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Snape, obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte.

Über Gregory Goyles Wange lief eine dicke Träne.

* * *

><p>Während er am Abend die Gefäße und Utensilien seines letzten Experiments reinigte, dachte Snape darüber nach, was er im Fall Goyle unternehmen konnte. Er sah wenig Hoffnung für den Jungen, so lange sein gesamtes familiäres Umfeld dem Dunklen Lord diente. Er besaß weder die Intelligenz noch die rebellischen Qualitäten, die es ihm ermöglicht hätten, sich aus einer solchen Umgebung zu lösen. Gregory Goyle war ein klassischer Mitläufer, der nach fünf Jahren immer noch in Dracos Dunstkreis festhing.<p>

Es krachte. Und dann noch einmal. Lautes Gebrüll, Gelächter und Johlen drang an sein Ohr, als er die Eingangshalle erreichte. Es schien eine Wiederholung des Tages zu sein, an dem Umbridge hilflos inmitten eines gigantischen Feuerwerks gestanden hatte. Snape sah keinen Anlass, sich zu beeilen. Eine klebrige Flüssigkeit bahnte sich einen Weg die Treppe hinunter und die Schüler, die davon getroffen wurden, quiekten. Ein paar Meter weiter fand er einige seiner Kollegen, die ihre Blicke nach oben gerichtet hatten. Fred und George Weasley saßen auf ihren Besen und nahmen Kurs auf das Fenster.

„Was denken sich die beiden nur dabei? Umbridge wird ihnen ohne Zögern den Schulverweis erteilen und sie müssen Hogwarts ohne Abschluss verlassen", murmelte Professor Sprout.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie genau das beabsichtigen", entgegnete Professor McGonagall mit gerunzelter Stirn.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mai 1996<span>_

Severus Snape saß kaum fünf Minuten am Schreibtisch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und ging langsam zur Tür - in der Erwartung, Umbridges Krötengesicht zu sehen. Nach dem spektakulären Abgang der Weasley-Zwillinge tauchte sie regelmäßig bei allen Mitgliedern des Kollegiums auf, um ihre Ansichten über Disziplin und Ordnung unter vier Augen zu verdeutlichen.

Er öffnete und blieb wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, als er seinen Besucher erkannte. „Was willst du hier?"

„Mit dir reden. Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann bin ich wieder weg."

Snape trat wortlos zur Seite und ließ den Werwolf ein.

Remus Lupin sah noch hagerer aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Harry sprach vor ein paar Tagen mit Sirius und mir", begann Remus. „Du musst ihn weiter unterrichten, Severus. Du weißt, wie wichtig Okklumentik für ihn ist."

„Potter besitzt den Nerv, sich bei euch zu beklagen, nachdem er auf rücksichtsloseste Weise meine Privatsphäre verletzte? Oder hat er dieses kleine Detail vergessen zu erwähnen?"

„Nein. Er wollte mit uns über das sprechen, was er im Denkarium gesehen hat", entgegnete Remus ruhig.

„Ich forderte ihn auf, keine Silbe darüber zu verlieren, zu niemandem!"

„Wir waren Teil der Erinnerung, über die er mit uns sprach."

„Und? Habt ihr euch gut auf meine Kosten amüsiert?" Aus Snapes Stimme klang nun nackte Wut.

„Du liegst falsch, Severus", meinte Lupin freundlich. „Harry war entsetzt über das, was er sah. Es passt nicht mit dem Bild zusammen, das er sich von seinen Vater machte."

„Dann wurde es offensichtlich höchste Zeit, dass er die Wahrheit über seinen Vater erfährt!"

„Seine Eltern sind wichtig für ihn, auch wenn er sie nie persönlich kennenlernte. Angesichts der Umstände, unter denen er aufwachsen musste, hat er sich an einer Vorstellung von ihnen festgehalten. Ich erwarte natürlich nicht, dass du das verstehst…"

„Es geht nicht darum, was ich verstehe oder nicht: Potter hat meine Privatsphäre auf das Gröbste verletzt. Wenn er dabei zu Einsichten gelangte, die von seinen bisherigen Illusionen abweichen, ist das allein sein Problem."

„Ich bin gekommen, um dich daran zu erinnern, dass auch du einmal neugierig warst. James hat dich damals noch rechtzeitig zurückgehalten..."

„Weil er selbst kalte Füße bekam!", unterbrach Snape zornig.

„Es wäre gar nicht erst so weit gekommen, wenn du mich nicht wochenlang aus purer Neugier verfolgt hättest, um meinen Verbleib bei Vollmond herauszufinden."

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen, doch Lupin fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Natürlich war Harrys Verhalten nicht richtig, aber ihn hat kein böser Wille angetrieben, sondern eine ähnliche Neugier wie dich damals. Gib ihm eine zweite Chance, unterrichte ihn weiter in Okklumentik. Bitte!"

„Potter hat kein Interesse daran, Okklumentik zu erlernen. Er ist genauso arrogant und ignorant wie sein Vater!"

„Warum nur willst du nicht wahrhaben, dass Harry in seinem Wesen Lily so sehr ähnelt?" Remus seufzte resigniert. „Ich weiß, dass du sie geliebt hast, vielleicht mehr als wir alle…"

„Raus! Es reicht jetzt, Lupin!", zischte Snape. „Ich verfahre mit Potter nach meinem Gutdünken. Er hat eine wichtige Regel gebrochen und dafür wird er die Konsequenzen tragen." Er schlug die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter Lupin zu, sank in einen Stuhl und atmete schwer.

Lange unterdrückte Erinnerungen, die über ihn hereinbrachen wie eine Sturmflut, raubten ihm in dieser Nacht jeglichen Schlaf.


End file.
